


Mating Up

by StarFar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cambridge, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rutting, Slow Burn, Social Hierarchy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 80,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' an omega starting out at university, Niall's his dorm-mate, Liam's the friendly neighbourhood alpha and Harry and Zayn are the alpha heirs to their families fortunes. </p><p>Or basically what you'd get if you mixed One Direction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, pride and prejudices and a university AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of things. First, this will be a slow update, emphasis on the slow.  
> Second, discount anything I've said about alpha/beta/omega dynamics in my other story, this is a completely different universe.  
> Finally, if you find spelling or grammar mistakes I'd really appreciate it if you told me. I can't fix it otherwise. Also I'm not an expert of the UK tertiary education system so if you are and some things wrong feel free to leave a message.  
> Ok that's it. I hope you enjoy. xx.

Louis stared around the bare room. He was still struggling to believe that he was actually there. Sure he’d always known that he’d have to go to university at some stage but it had always seemed like a rather distant prospect, but still here he was. He was alone in a county that he didn’t know, surrounded by strangers, two years older than most other first years, an unmated omega surrounded by alphas, too poor to pay for his own fees and so relying on another to do so, doing a course that he didn’t really want to do and, to top it off, he had his mother’s expectations and his sisters futures hanging over his head.

At least he was at an omega friendly college. Clare College was one of only 12 out of 31 Cambridge University colleges that encouraged omega entries. Murray Edwards, Newnham and Lucy Cavendish colleges all only admitted only women or omegas, but that didn’t allow for fraternising with many alphas, and the majority of the colleges were female and as much as Louis loved girls, he wanted to know what it was like to not be surrounded by woman for once. Clare had been one of the first colleges to admit both females and omega, omegas were allowed somewhat later then woman but still. It had the highest percentage of omega student out of all 31 colleges. Though 20 of that 31 allowed omegas a place at their college, very few of those actually catered for them, many only had share rooms for undergrads which would make heats awkward. At Clare both Old Court and Memorial Court had entire wings put aside entirely for omega use.

The fact that Clare was so popular with omegas also made it rather popular with a particular type of alpha. The sort of alpha that liked to have a large range to choose from and who had parents that would go to the extent of paying for their children’s potential mates to attend Uni. Louis was still baffled by the idea that anyone had enough money to waste on an omega who may not even end up mating with any of their children. But Louis supposed he ort to be grateful, he wouldn’t have been going to uni otherwise. After all, he wasn’t exactly the sort of student that would have gotten in on a scholarship.

There was a noise coming from the stairwell. Louis had a room in Memorial Court, in one of the omega wings. There were two bathrooms on his level and six rooms, as far as he could tell. Meals were served in the dining hall and buttery in Old Court across the Cam, but there was also a ‘gyp room’ for each three rooms in which light meals could be prepared and all bedrooms also had a sink. Louis was grateful that on days were he had a late start he could sleep in and not worry about missing breakfast in the dining hall. Louis assumed by the noise of a key outside his door that one of his neighbours had arrived.

“Yes Mum, the omegas are housed separately to the alphas.” A strong Irish accent drifted into Louis’ room through the wood of the door.

Louis hopped up off the bed and crossed the room to the doorway.

“Yes there is a lock on my door,” the exasperated voice said again right as Louis pulled the door open.

The other boy looked surprised for a moment before smiling and waving awkwardly while holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“Of course Mum. No I won’t forget my suppressants.” He rolled his eyes at Louis, getting a smile out of the older boy. “Mum I’ve got to go, one of my dorm mates is here.”

Louis stepped out into the hallway and picked up the other end of the boys trunk. The other boy smile gratefully, revealing braces on his teeth as he walked backwards into his bedroom, which was a mirror image of Louis’.

“No mum he’s not an alpha, didn’t I just say we were housed separately,” the blond continued as he shoved his trunk into a corner. “Yes I’ll call you tomorrow… I love you too Mum… bye.” He let out an exasperated sign and flung himself across the bare mattress.

Louis chuckled. “Think you’ve got it bad, I’ve got a mum and four little sisters to contend with. I only just managed to talk my mum out of dropping me off.”

“My Mum would be here if she could but it was over a two hour flight to get here and Mum could hardly afford one ticket never lone two with one being a return.” The other boys sat up, running a hand through his blond hair. “I’m Niall by the way. So how’d you talk your mum out of it?”

“I’m Louis.” He replied shaking the other boy’s hand. “I told her I’d make a better impression if I arrived alone. Half the reason I’m here is because she wants me to find a mate. I told her that being dropped off by my mother when I’m twenty-one wasn’t going to make me look like an attractive offer.”

Niall nodded in understanding. “Last name?”

“Tomlinson.”

“Ah,” Niall said in recognition, “I suppose your mothers got some deal with one of the older families to get you a potential mate.”

Louis’ family was old blood, but they’d lost almost all of their money a couple of generations back due to bad investment, and a couple of gambling great uncles. But the Tomlinson name still had some prestige about it.

“Yeah.” Louis replied sitting down next to Niall. “The Malik’s are paying for my fees. Apparently two of the direct decedents go here as well as couple of cousins and what not.”

“You met any of them?” He asked. “I hear they’re a bit snobby.”

Louis snorted. “They’re one of the riches families in Europe, of course they’re snobby, and no I haven’t met any of them. Also, we’re at Cambridge, isn’t everyone a bit snobby?”

Niall laughed. “Yeah well my step dads a Gallagher.”

“I suppose that’s how you got a place here?” Niall nodded in response. “So how come your Mum couldn’t afford to fly over here.”

“He’s not in the direct line of decent, a younger brother of some important person or other.” Niall explained. “He used his name to get me a place but the Devines are the ones actually paying for my fees.”

“Guess we’re in the same boat then.” Louis smiled at him.

“Guess so.” Niall replied, climbing off the bed and riffling through his trunk until he found sheets. “Have you checked out the grounds yet? I can’t be bothered doing this now.”

“Na, only what I saw on the way in.” Louis said standing up as Niall threw the now half folded sheets at his bed. “I was kinda moping.”

“What for?”

“That I didn’t get to study drama.” Louis replied following Niall out into the hallway, double checking that he had his student ID on him so he’d be able to get back into his room. “Apparently ‘Yaser Malik’ didn’t think that a drama student would be good enough for any of his children and he insisted that I do something more useful. So I’m doing English instead, at least I’ll get to take some courses on theatre productions and screenplay writing.”

Niall looked apologetic as they headed towards the stairwell. “If it makes you feel any better I had to get braces before the Devines would even consider paying for my education.”

“Ouch.” Louis hissed. “Tough break.”

Niall just hummed as they began the decent down the stairs, as they were on the second floor.

“Have you met any of your sponsor family?” Louis inquired as they passed the first floor.

“Only some underling who came to our house to ‘negotiate’ the arrangement.” Niall replied looking unimpressed. “Apparently if I end up mating outside of the Devine family my alpha’s family will have to pay at least 50 percent of my accommodation fees back to the Devines.”

Louis snorted. “I’d sooner eat a live rabbit then mate with one of those prigs, no offence.”

“None taken” Niall said shaking his head. “Though I’m sure they can’t all be bad, it seems to be just the direct decedents who are really stuck up, those who are actually going to inherit the money and estate.”

“Right so basically all the ones that our mothers would want us to mate with.”

“Exactly.”

“Brilliant.” Louis rolled his eyes as they stepped on to the ground floor and headed out the door out into the omega court yard. “I love that the brochures advertise which families have had students attend the college and how many are currently enrolled. I wonder if there will be an auction at the end of the year and the highest bidder gets to go home with the heir.”

Niall laughed loudly drawing the attention of numerous other students who were milling about in the courtyard. Memorial Court was newer then Old Court, which is what you saw on all the Clare College brochures. Memorial was made of grey brick with white awnings. It had four interior courtyards, the two smaller ones were reserved for omegas. Most of the students with rooms at Memorial were either omegas or first years. Second year and above had a chance of getting better rooms in Old Court or the Clare College ‘colony’ which was off the main campus. Omegas were welcome to move rooms once they were out of first year but many of them chose to stay at Memorial as it offered the most security. Though, if he was still there next year Louis wanted one of the better rooms, after all, most of them came with en-suites.

The two boys had wandered across the omega courtyard and through the small corridor which led out into the biggest of the three western courtyards. A boy in a blazer split off from a group of students who had been studying a map after pointing them towards the opposite omega wing.  

“Hi, you must be first years. My names Liam Payne and I’m one of the hall monitors here.” He said briskly shaking their hands. “If there is anything I can help you with just ask.”

“I’m Niall and there is something you can help me with, when’s lunch?”

Liam laughed and Louis got a whiff of him for the first time, alpha, definitely an alpha. “Meal times are in your information packets, but lunch starts serving at twelve thirty and closes at two thirty. Breakfast starts as six thirty and closes at nine. Dinner is from six fifteen till seven fifteen, except on Fridays when it is held in the great hall and will be at seven thirty sharp because the tutors and lectures will be joining us and everyone eats at the same time rather than the kinda catch and grab routine used the rest of the time in the downstairs buttery. Though the great hall is also open at lunch time and offers a free salad bar to all students. You can grab hot food downstairs in the buttery and bring it up to the hall if there are no seats downstairs or if your mates are in the hall. If you require an alternate meal time you have to submit your alternate meal form at least twelve hours ahead of time.”

Niall stared open mouthed at the older boy who seemed to realise that he’d basically just given a speech and began to go red.

“Thank you.” Louis jumped in. “I think that more than answered his question.”

Niall laughed loudly again while Liam chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry this is my first year as hall monitor, I’m not really very good at talking to strangers.”

“What exactly does a hall monitor do?” Louis asked, ignoring Niall’s continuing laughter.

“They basically only help throughout the first couple of weeks, showing freshers around and answering questions and once or twice a week we’re required to do a round at curfew to make sure no one’s wandering the grounds after hours, but if you need help with anything the college porters are available 24/7.” Liam explained ruffling his light brown hair.

“Wait we have a curfew?” Niall’s laughter had been cut off rather dramatically.

“The Old Court gate locks at midnight, if you want to get into Old Court after that you need to have arranged it with the porter beforehand.” Liam rattled off. “The main entrance to Memorial stays open all night but all other gates are also locked at midnight. The Colony doesn’t have a curfew which is why so many people choose to move there after their first year. This is all in your info packet.”

“Yeah I didn’t really read mine.” Louis shrugged, he’s glanced at it but who could really be bothered.

“Yeah me neither. Also, where exactly are the buttery and the dining hall?”

Liam smiled, “I can show you if you want? I think Eleanor’s got things handled here. It’s right this way.”

Liam led them to their right, through another larger courtyard and out of Memorial Court through the arch that worked as an entrance way. Liam waved through the window of the porters lodge as they passed it and descended the front steps.

“So…” Louis started, casting around for a conversation topic, “are all the rooms at Memorial the same or have some got bathrooms attached or what?”

“Nah, none of the Memorial rooms have ensuites,” Liam explained, he seemed more comfortable when he was talking, “But they’re not all the same either. Rooms in most of Memorial and Ashby Court, are all single bedrooms, though there are some twin suites in the newer wings, but they try to only put betas or mated pairs in those. Thirkill and Lerner court are the omega wings, where I assume you guys are.”

“I’m really confused about all the different courts, I though the whole place was called Memorial?” Niall complained as they crossed to the front gate and waited to cross the road.

“Yeah, don’t worry you’ll pick it up. The confusing bit is that there are two Memorial Courts. The entire property is called Memorial but then the main court yard is also called Memorial.”

Louis had already dashed across the road as Liam talked, but he had to stop and wait when Liam insisted on waiting for the little green man.

Liam continued talking when he and Niall caught up to Louis, “Ashby Court is the one behind that. Thirkill and Lerner Court are the north and south courts and they aren’t as old as the rest of the ground, neither is the Library. Most people just refer to them as the north and south omega wings. It’s easier that way.”

They were walking through a small strip of parkland before entering though another set of wrought iron gates.

“These are the college gardens, they’re open every day from nine till five.” Liam continued as they walked down a gravel path with trees on one side and a small stream on the other. The path went under yet another set of iron gates and over a river. “This is the Cam, if you hadn’t figured that out, and this is the oldest bridge, at least that’s still standing.”

“Should we be concerned by the fact that it’s sagging in the middle?” Niall asked, as they crossed the stone structure.

“There’s lots of stories about that,” Liam replied with a shrug, “I don’t know how many of them are true though. It’s stood this long so I wouldn’t worry.”

“Oh good.” Niall gave Louis a wide eyed look behind Liam’s back.

“Anyway, this is Old Court.”

They’d walked through a stone building and into an interior court yard. Old Court was a white stone structure build in a large square shape with two entrances. The one they’d just come through and one directly across from them which looked like the main entrance. All the buildings faced inwards.

“Ok, so,” Liam pointed off to a door in the left side of the courtyard, “you need to go through there. On the right is the great hall, which you’ll eat in on Friday night and lunch times if you want to, and straight ahead and down the stairs is the buttery, which is where you want to go. I’m going to go help that lost looking kid. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Niall and Louis smiled, saying goodbye as Liam headed off smartly towards a scared looking boy, clutching a small piece of paper. There were noticeably less people here, Louis assumed it was because all the first years got stuck in Memorial with the dodge rooms.

“Well he was friendly.” Niall commented.

“I think that’s kinda his job.”

Niall shrugged, “At least we know some of the alphas aren’t jerks.”

“Hey he’s a hall monitor, he’s probably got spare keys that’ll let him into all of the omega’s rooms.” Louis whispered, smirking.

Niall looked genuinely alarmed. “You think?”

Louis laughed “No, I was joking. I assume there’s an omega hall monitor somewhere who deals with the omega wings after dark.”

Niall looked at him questioningly.

“Mum spent ages going on about the security measures this place has for omegas.” Louis said shrugging. “She was so excited that you’d think she was the one going off to uni.”

They stood around chatting for the next ten minutes until lunch started serving. Niall was second in line behind some alpha girl who had looked down her nose at them. Niall insisted on trying everything on the menu despite Louis mentioning that they were going to be eating the same thing for at least the next two years.

After they had eaten they wandered out into the town centre, where stalls and marques were sent up all trying to attract the most attention. On the up side, most of the stales were giving away free shit, everything from pens and biros to beer. Niall happily accepted anything and everything handed to him. He didn’t seem to be noticing how drunk he was getting.

They ran into Liam again as they were heading back to their room late that night, or more accurately when Louis was half carrying, half dragging, Niall back to their room. Niall really didn’t want to go, preferring to continue drinking and Louis had the realisation that he was most likely going to spend most of the year dragging Niall out of trouble. That concept strangely didn’t bother Louis as much as he thought it would, it was familiar, it was what he’d done with most of his mates from his last year at school, due to most of them being younger then him. It would be nice to have something constant.

Liam helped drag the still protesting Niall up the stairs to their room, apologising when he couldn’t help get him to bed because of the no alphas in omega’s room’s policy.  

When Louis finally fell into bed that night things were looking decidedly better than they had that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis had his first class the next day and so had to get up earlier then he would have liked. His lecture was boring, it was all just preliminary stuff that would probably get repeated later in his first tutorial anyway.

He ran into Niall on the way to lunch. He was surprisingly chipper for someone who had consumed the amount of alcohol that Niall had the night before. He was happily chatting away, walking backwards in front of Louis so he could look at him as he spoke.

Louis wasn’t paying all that much attention to his surrounding, too distracted laughing at something Niall had said, to stop Niall from running backwards into another boy. Niall turned, stuttering out an apology before his eyes went wide and he suddenly fell silent.

The other boy looked like he belonged on the cover of vogue. Copper skin and dark hair framed dark eyes with long lashes, and the sharpest cheek bones and jawline that Louis had ever laid eyes upon.  There was no doubt in Louis mind that he was an alpha.

“Watch it, fresher.” He barked, looking annoyed. “Have you got any idea who I am?”

Niall just sputtered, staring at the older boy in awe.

Another boy stepped out from behind him, he was younger and taller and was smirking at them while looking them both up and down.

“Who have we here?” He asked, running his hand through dark curls. “A couple of little omega boys.”

“And who are you?” Louis asked back with raised eyebrows, seeing as it didn’t look like Niall was going to replied anytime soon. “You look like you’re barely out of primary school and no I don’t know who you are.”

Louis directed the last bit at the shorter alpha, looking at him and ensuring that he looked as unimpressed as possible.

The younger alpha just chuckled. “This one’s feisty.”

“You might like your omegas disobedient but I certainly do not.” The darker on stated. “Don’t make him ask again.”

“I’m Niall!” Niall blurted out quickly, still staring up at the first alpha like he was Jesus or something. “Niall Horan.”

The dark eyed alpha huffed before turning his gaze on Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes before answering. “Louis Tomlinson.”

The curly haired boy’s eyebrows raised slightly, still smirking but now looking at the other alpha. “Tomlinson hmm? Hey Zayn, it’s one of you little sponsor boys.”

“If my father actually gave me a say in who we sponsored he could save a lot of money, there’s no way this one’s worth a penny of our money.” The dark one, Zayn, said with disdain. 

Louis realised then who he was, he was a Malik, and from the way he was talking he must be Yaser Malik’s only son, which meant he was the heir to the Malik estate.

“Oh I don’t know…” The curly haired boy had started circling them, looking them up and down like you would a piece of meat. “This one’s got a good bum on him, he’d be good for breeding.”

The way he was looking at Louis made his skin crawl. “You know we’re not cattle, we’re not just here to be used.”

His smirk grew impossibly wider but it was Zayn who answered. “Oh so you’re not just here in the hope of finding a rich mate?”

Louis went red but didn’t look away, holding Zayn’s gaze defiantly. “I’m here to get an education, your family was just a convent way of not having to pay for it.”

Niall finally showed some sort of emotion other than wonderment, his eyes going wide. “He didn’t mean that!” he choked out. “He was joking.”

Zayn’s eyes narrowed at Louis. “He better have been. One word from me and his so called education will go out the window. My grandfathers on the university board. I could make it so he couldn’t get a place in any university in the country.”

“He was, he was kidding. I promise, Master Malik, it was a joke.” Niall gushed out as Louis ground his teeth.

Zayn huffed. “That’s better. In future you will speak to me with more respect.”

“Of course, of course!” Niall rushed, bowing his head slightly as Zayn walked past them into the dining hall.

Mr Smirk was still standing there though. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, that arse will be hard to miss.” He winked at Louis before he sauntered past.

Louis was shooting daggers into his back as he walked away. “I don’t know who I dislike more him or Malik.”

“Seriously Louis, you shouldn’t speak to an alpha like that!” Niall looked genuinely worried. “What if he actually did get you kicked out. What would you do then?”

Louis sighed, “I know, but he’s just so arrogant.”

“He’s going to be head of the Malik household one day, he could be very useful to have onside.” Niall pointed out. “Would it really be that bad to be mated to him, I mean you’d be rich and influential, and besides, he’s quite nice to look at.”

Louis snorted in disgust. “I’d rather get fucked by a hedgehog.”

Niall let out a bark of laughter at that.

Louis smiled in response before getting a rather mischievous look on his face. “I don’t think you’d mind being mated to him. You were staring at his like a cod fish for well over five minutes.”

Niall went red, looking down at his feet. “He’d never look twice at me, did you see his reaction when I said my name.”

“Oh Niall.” Louis wrapped one arm around Niall’s shoulder sympathetically. “You’re worth ten of him, besides you could always take your step dad’s last name if you wanted to, it could open some doors for you.”

Niall just shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to my Dad.”

Louis nodded in understanding, he hadn’t realised that Niall’s biological father was still on the scene. His mother must be a beta, they were the only people who ever separated. Alphas and omegas mate for life, they usually don’t re-mate unless their partner had died.

“Well, there are plenty of other alphas out there who would treat you a million times better than him.” Louis said steering him towards the big oak doors to the dining hall. “Come on lets go get lunch.”

The mention of food seemed to perk Niall up and by halfway through the meal he was happily chatting away again. And he only went a little quiet when Zayn walked past their table with a dark haired omega girl on his arm.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday finally rolled around and Louis was standing in line at one of Cambridge’s many book stores to buy the last of his texts books. He was extremely grateful that food was covered in his fees or else he wouldn’t be eating this week. The price of his text books, even his second hand text books, were ridiculous. He was lucky that the library had numerous copies of most of the novels he had to read because there was no way he would have had the money to buy them as well.

He had finally reached the front of the line and handed over his text books when he felt a warm hand on his hip causing his to spin around sharply and step away from the alpha now standing behind him.

“Calm down sweet heart. It’s just me.” The curly haired alpha said with a chuckle. “Told you you’d be seeing me around.”

Louis looked back and forth between the alpha and the girl behind the counter, wondering if it was worth making a runner and lining up again later to get the text books. Louis sighed, he’d managed to find all but one of his textbooks second hand and there was a high chance that if he didn’t buy them now someone else would get them and he’d have to buy brand new ones at twice the already outrageous price.

Louis settled for ignoring the alpha, turning back to the cashier, rifling through his wallet for his bank card. He ground his teeth together as the hand reappeared only to pull his wallet out of his grasp.

“Put it on the Malik account.” He said slowly, Louis had at first though he spoke like that to try and sound sexy but he was beginning to think that that was just how his voice was.

Louis spluttered at the alphas statement. “No! Don’t put it on the Malik account.” He turned to look at the other boy. “He’s already threatened to kick me out once, I don’t need to give him another reason to do so.”

“Fine.” The alpha said putting his hands up in surrender before looking back at the cashier. “Put it on my account.”

Louis’ jaw dropped open before spluttering some more. “I don’t need a hand out!”

The alpha just gave the cashier a look and ignored Louis last statement. Louis turned to look pleadingly at the girl behind the counter but she was typing away on her computer.

“The total has been added to your account. Would you like a receipt, Master Styles?” She asked batting her eyelids up at the alpha.

Louis would have found her mindless flirting revolting if he wasn’t so distracted by the fact that the alpha was just ignoring him. I mean the girl wasn’t even an omega, she didn’t have a chance with him. Louis shook his head clearing the thought before looking back at the girl.

“I would really like to pay for them myself.” He said trying to sound firm but it was as if he hadn’t even spoken.

She was just smiling up at the curly haired boy like he was god as he answered, speaking over Louis’ head. “No thank you, that’ll be all.”

Louis was really getting annoy at being ignored. Styles bent down, picking up Louis’ text books, and sauntered away.

“You coming sweet heart?” He called over his shoulder at Louis.

Louis fumed as he ran to catch up. “You know I am fully capable of paying for them myself.”

“Oh so you can pay for books yourself but not your fees?” He asked smugly looking down at him as he walked down Trinity lane towards the front gate to Old Court.

“Textbook prices don’t even compare to the amount it costs to come here and you know it!” Louis shot back.

The other boy, Styles, just laughed. “I know, but isn’t it nice when you don’t have to pay for things yourself?”

“Sure except it all comes with strings attached.” Louis replied rolling his eyes.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Styles replied with his eternal smirk.

Louis huffed. “Why in the world would you suggest putting it on the Malik’s tab? He already hates my guts, no need to make him hate me more. Unless you’re trying to get rid of me.”

Harry’s facial expression finally changed as he put on a fake pouted for a moment but the smirk was back soon enough “Now why would I want to do that? I only just talked Zayn out of getting you kicked out.”

Louis stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the Styles boy’s back as he kept walking. “You did what?”

“I talked Zayn out of telling his Dad to stop paying for your fees.” Alpha boy hadn’t stopped walking, he was simply talking louder to make up for the distance.

Louis went red at he realised that at least half a dozen other people inhabiting the road had heard that last statement. Louis really didn’t need everyone to know that his family were poor. Louis jogged quickly to catch up to the other boy as he turned and entered through the front gate of Old Court.

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“Because, I wanted to.” He replied smugly as the cross Old Court. “I think you’ll be quite amusing to have around and besides, it’ll be more time for me to stare at that pretty arse of yours.”

Louis could feel his face going red, though Louis would swear it was from anger not embarrassment. “Well I’m not actually here for your entertainment.”

“Oh so you would have preferred if I had let Zayn kick you out?” He finally stopped walking, giving Louis’ much shorter legs a break as he turned to look down at Louis.

Louis opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, uncertain as to how to respond.

“See.” Curly said smugly before resuming his walk straight across the court and out the back entrance. “I’m right. Now just say thank you.”

Louis was really getting sick of having to jog after this oversized kid. “I’d don’t even know your name.”

The boy smiled properly for the first time since Louis had laid eyes upon him, Louis had been beginning to think the smirk was permanently etched into his face. “It’s Harry.”

“Harry?”

Harry just hummed, as they walked across the bridge and through the college gardens, with Louis trotting along beside him.

“I still haven’t heard you say thank you.” Harry stated finally. His smug smile firmly in place as they exited the Old Court campus and headed across the road to Memorial.

“Thank you.” Louis said shortly.

“For?” Harry asked obtusely.

“For talking Malik out of kicking me out.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Harry indicated the pile of text books in his arms.

“And for buying my text books for me.” Louis continued, exasperated as they walked up the front steps.

“And for carrying them all the way over here for you.” Harry’s smirk was back.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Thank you Harry for carrying my books for me, even though I never asked you to and was entirely capable of doing it myself.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry said happily as the strolled straight across the grass.

Louis followed him and looking out uncertainly.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to walk on the grass.” Louis states quickly, expecting the porter to appear at any moment and tell them off.

“They don’t really care in Memorial.” Harry said with a shrug. “If you do it in Old Court they’d probably skin you but meh. It’s really just the historical parts of Cambridge that don’t let you on the grass. You can usually tell by looking at the grass as to whether you’re allowed to walk on it. If it’s dead in parts, it’s probably ok to walk on. It’s a posh people thing.”

“Upper class people are weird.”

Harry gave a bark of laughter, “you’re preaching to the choir sweetheart.”

Louis rolled his eyes but let the continued use of the endearment go as they entered the omega wing.

“That’s a little rich coming from you isn’t it?”

Harry shrugged as he followed Louis up the staircase.

“You can probably give those to me now,” Louis stopped at the top of the stairs and held out his hands expectantly.

“Why?” Harry asked in mock confusion. “We haven’t got to your room yet.”

“You know alphas aren’t allowed in omega’s rooms,” Louis replied with a raised eyebrow.

Harry laughed. “Do you really think that would stop me?”

Louis was fuming again. “There are cameras in the halls, you’ll get in trouble.”

“My father’s a Styles and recently just mated with Yaser Malik’s sister. Do you really think this place would stop me from doing anything?”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “You’re despicable. You’d really use your power like that?”

Harry laughed, a long loud proper laugh, with his head thrown back so Louis was confronted with the long plains of his throat.

“No,” Harry eventually answered, “but it was funny to see the look on your face. I knew keeping you around would be amusing.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the boy as he finally handed his textbooks back to Louis. Louis turned to march into his room dramatically.

The effect was ruined by Harry yelling after him. “I’ll see you later sweet cheeks.”

Louis dumped his books on his bedside table, grumbling under his breath.

“What’s going on?” Niall asked from where he had appeared at the door, obviously having over heard at least Harry’s last statement.

“A certain curly haired alpha being a jerk.” Louis replied throwing himself across his bed. 

“You didn't say anything stupid did you?” Niall asked sitting down on Louis’ desk chair. “I actually quite like having you as a dorm mate and don’t really want to have to get used to someone else if you shoot your mouth off and get yourself kicked out.”

Louis grinned. “Aw I love you too Nialler, and I didn’t do anything stupid… I don’t think.”

Louis relayed the conversation he’d had with Harry moments earlier, just as annoyed when reliving it as he had been when it had happened.

“He’s a Styles?” Niall asked, when Louis mentioned it. “It’s no wonder he seemed so close to Zayn, the Malik and Styles families have inter-mated so many times I’m surprised some of the kids haven’t grown extra legs.”

“Well that would explain what’s wrong with Harry’s head.” Louis replied thoughtfully, causing Niall to laugh.

“He seems to like you though.” Niall commented offhandedly. “Mating with a Styles would almost be as good as getting a Malik.”

Louis scoffed. “Remember what I said about fucking a hedgehog? Besides, he seems like the sort of guy who really just wants a good fuck, so maybe I should give him the hedgehog.”

Niall laughed loudly again. Louis was quickly realising that it didn’t take much to make Niall laugh.

“Still, he could be handy to have around, I mean he talked Zayn into letting you stay so he’s already been useful.” Niall continued when he’d calmed down, shrugging.

“I don’t normally choose my friends based on who’s useful.” Louis responded, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

“I know it’s not a nice thought, but as an omega you kinda have to think like that.” Niall replied sympathetically. “Anyway, have you got plans for this weekend?”

“Nah,” Louis replied shaking his head, “my heats due on Sunday so I should probably stay in tomorrow just in case.”

“Oh, okay.” Niall replied looking a little glum. “First weekend at uni and I’ve got no one to hang with.”

“Sorry,” Louis said apologetically, “You should ask Liam what he’s doing. He seems nice.”

Niall looked thoughtful. “Maybe I will. I’ll see if I can find him at dinner.”

“I thought you’d be down there already.” Louis commented, it was well past six already.

“I would be, except its Friday, remember.” Niall prompted. “It’s a proper sit down dinner thing in the dining hall, with all the tutors and staff and what not.”

“Oh yeah… right.”

“Don’t worry about the weekend, you’ll be fine, Clare has a great reputation for Omega safety.” Niall commented reassuringly.

“Thanks and I’m not all that worried about the heat itself.” Louis said off handily. “I’m more worried that it’ll come early, Mum kept telling me that when you first start living with different people, your heat will often become irregular until your body gets used to the change in hormone levels or pheromone levels or something…like that.”

“I’m on suppressants so mine come like clockwork.” Niall replied. “At least we’ve got limitless internet here, so you won’t be completely bored.”

“Hmm.” Louis hummed in response before checking the time again. “Wanna head down for dinner now? Waiting down there’s got to be more interesting than waiting here.”

“Oh gee thanks.” Niall shot back, but he was smiling as he said it so Louis figured he wasn’t too hurt.

They wandered down stairs, out of Memorial, across the road and into the dining hall, arriving early enough that they had their pick of the three tables. Liam arrived shortly after them, sitting down next to Niall, across the table from Louis, and began asking them about their week and how they were settling in. As people began trickling in over the next fifteen minutes Liam began pointing people out and explaining where they fit in on the social ladder.

“That’s Aidan Grimshaw, his an alpha, though he’s not part of the main family, just a distant cousin, but he’s quite nice.” Liam explained nodding as ‘Aiden’ walked past. “Nick Grimshaw is the only member of the core family that comes here, he’s an omega, and kind of jerk. I’d avoid him if I was you.”

While Liam was talking the room was filling up and Louis took the chance to look around the hall. Louis was still reminded of the Hogwarts great hall even though the dining hall was way smaller. It had dark wooden floors, wood panelling up to the bottom of the stain glass windows and painted portrays of alumni hanging between them. Louis didn’t recognise any of them besides a slightly warped picture of David Attenborough hanging directly about Liam’s head. There was a slight raised platform directly opposite the entrance where the only table cutting across the room rather than lengthways sat. The head table was already full of who Louis assumed were tutors or fellows.

Once everyone was seated the head of the college, who Louis had only ever seen one other time when he’s been to the Clare College open day, stood up, causing everyone else in the room to rise. He said a short welcome to the first years and welcome back to the returning students, rambled a little about something else that Louis missed because he’d tuned out, and then sat down.  

The waiters’ started filing in then, placing that night’s meal on the tables, with the head table being served first.

“Liam…” Niall inquired quietly “How come they’re putting food up that end of the table even though no one’s sitting there?”

Liam looked up to where Niall was looking. “Oh that’ll be….”

Liam was cut off by the hall doors being shoved open by a couple of timid looking students. Through the doors walked no other than Zayn Malik, followed by an entourage of followers. Harry Styles was on one side of him with a dark hair girl on his other, who couldn’t be anyone other than Zayn’s big sister. There were maybe half a dozen others.

They strutted into the room, heads held high as the two smaller students who had opened the doors quickly shut them again and disappeared back to their seats.

“Are they allowed to do that?” Louis asked as the group wandered up the hall and dropped into the seats around the aforementioned table.

Liam shrugged, frowning slightly. “They do it at the first dinner of every term, think they’re trying to make a point to the new comers that they do what they like. It’s just arrogance really, but the chancellor makes allowances because so many of them have family members on the university board.”

The conversation was forgotten then as the servers finally arrived at their tables. The food was way classier then Louis had expected, he couldn’t think of the last time he’d had a three course meal. Which was more than could be said about the stuff that they ate throughout the rest of the week. Normally if you didn’t arrive right as serving started you’d end up with cold eggs and droopy carrots. Though the croissants available at breakfast were the best things Louis had ever put in his mouth.

Liam continued his commentary about the other students. The girl sitting next to Zayn was in fact his sister, who was in her last year of undergrad studies. Apparently all the postgrad students and most of the third or four year undergrad students lived off campus in college owned flats and townhouses or else in the colony. Only Memorial Court was kept mostly for first and second years. Zayn himself lived off campus even though he was only technically a second year, his father had pulled some strings to get him his own place apparently.

The others at that table were Harry’s older sister Gemma, the heir to Niall’s sponsor family Josh Devine, and Nick Grimshaw plus a couple of omega girls, who Liam said were American transfers, who were in favour at that point. Liam assured them that the tag alongs would change continually throughout the year as their popularity with the head families waxed and waned.

When desert was handed around Louis pushed his across the table at Niall, his own stomach already stuffed full. Louis and Niall had both decided to try out for the college football team despite the fact that first years, and omegas no less, rarely ever made the team. Louis thought he needed the exercise, over the holidays he’d acquired a layer of fat across his stomach that he’d like to get rid of. Just another good reason to avoid desert, he thought as Niall dug in happily.

The empty dishes were eventually cleared and people began trickling out. Rather abruptly someone dropped into the empty seat next to Louis.

“Hey there, little one.” Harry’s deep voice sounded quietly next to Louis. “Enjoy your meal?”

Louis sighed in defeat. “What do you want this time?”

Harry just grinned as his hand came up to push part of Louis’ fringe out of this eyes. Louis resisted the urge to knock his hand away, thinking that was exactly the sort of thing that Niall would see as rude.

“Like you’re not pleased to see me.” Harry said, cocky smirk firmly in place.

Louis gave him a dead stare, causing Harry to chuckle.

“Fine, fine.” Harry said in defeat. “I just thought you and your friends might want to come to a party tonight but I can see you’re not interested. Shame, I thought your dorm mate would like to see Zayn again.”

“What?” Niall’s head shot up from where he had been chatting to Liam.

“I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party tonight, but I don’t think Lou bear here wants to come.” Harry stated, pouting at Louis. “And Zayn was so looking forward to seeing you there.”

Niall’s mouth dropped open as he looked between Louis and Harry, his eyes going wide in his best impression of a puppy as he looked a Louis.

“Maybe you’ll do a better job of convincing him then I can.” Harry said looking smug. “If you do manage to change his mind the parties as my sister’s townhouse, Liam knows where it is.”

Harry stood up, giving Louis a final smirk before walking towards the door where Zayn was lazing against the doorframe chatting up an older omega, who Louis assumed was a postgrad.

Niall was still pouting at him when Louis looked back at them.

“You know Harry Styles… and Zayn Malik?” Liam asked looking confused by the encounter.

“The Malik’s are my fee sponsors.” Louis explained, as Niall continued to make puppy eyes are him. “We met Zayn and Harry on Tuesday, Niall’s taken a bit of a shining to Zayn.”

Liam looked worried, “Zayn’s bad news Niall. He’s not the sort who seriously dates people, when he ends up mating it’ll be to whoever his family tell him to. It’ll be a political or economic alliance not because he has any feelings for his mate. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t offer you anything.”

“I know he wouldn’t look twice at me.” Niall said dejectedly. “But having someone like a Malik onside could be useful in future.” Niall sounded like he was trying to justify it to himself more then to anyone else.

Liam nodded sadly, rubbing Niall’s back. “Just be careful ok? Some of the alpha’s here are from conservative backgrounds and think omegas should be traded like cattle.”

“I still want to go to the party though.” Niall insisted. “It’d be my first proper Uni party.”

Louis wasn’t sure, Niall seemed like the trusting sort and he had a habit of drinking too much. Louis would have to keep a close eye on him and he wasn’t sure he should be going out this close to his heat.

“Come on Louis…” Niall asked with big hopeful eyes, “please! Just for a little while, we’ll leave before it gets too late. There’s no lock out at Memorial so we don’t need to worry about that. Liam you should come to!”

“I don’t drink,” Liam informed them, “but I don’t mind coming for a short while.”

Niall looked scandalised by the idea of never drinking.

“Fine, I’ll come too, but we’re leaving before midnight.” Louis finally gave in, telling himself that he was just being paranoid about his heat. “But if we have to carry you back to your room again I’m not going to feel bad about saying no in the future.”

Niall was grinning from ear to ear, and bouncing in his seat. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Louis just shook his head at the other boy’s enthusiasm, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                                                                  

Gemma’s townhouse wasn’t far from Clare, about a ten minute walk north east. The front door was open, light and music spilling out onto the front steps where a few people were standing around having a smoke, one of which was Zayn. Louis could feel his eyes following them as they headed in the front door.

The lounge room had had all the furniture pushed back against the walls to make room for a large group of grinding bodies. The couches were occupied by people who were being less subtle about feeling each other up.

You could spot the first years from a mile away, they were all either standing awkwardly around the outside of the room and not really interacting with anybody, or else standing in small clumps close to where Harry’s group of upper class snobs were, hoping to catch the attention of one of them.

The one Liam had named earlier as Josh Devine looked up as they walked in and nudged Harry in the ribs. Harry’s bored look turned into a cheeky smirk as soon as he laid eyes on Louis. He broke away from the group with Josh following after.

“Hey gorgeous, I see Niall talked you into coming.” Harry spoke directly to Louis but continued to the rest of the group before Louis could reply. “Josh why don’t you show Niall where the drinks are.”

Josh smiled at Niall before nodding his head towards the kitchen.

“I’ll see ya later.” Niall said before following Josh out of the room.

“Liam,” Harry continued, “Danielle asked me earlier if you were coming. She’s upstairs on the balcony with the other dance students.”

Liam’s cheeks pinked up at Harry’s words before he looked at Louis. “Will you be alright?”

Louis smiled at Liam, he was obviously a bit of a mother hen. “I’ll be right, I’ll text you if we need to drag Niall out of trouble.”

Liam smiled back at that before heading toward the stairs.

“So… now that I’ve got you to myself, how about a drink?” Harry suggested, placing a hand on Louis back and leading him towards the kitchen.

Niall and Josh were nowhere to be seen when they reached the kitchen, but knowing Niall he’d be where ever there were people to talk to, either that or spying on Zayn.

Harry grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge, flicking off the lids and handed one to Louis.

“So what exactly are you studying?” Harry inquired, leaning back against the bench to look at Louis.

“English literature.” Louis replied taking a swig from his beer, if their last couple of conversations were anything to go by he was going to need the alcohol.

“And how are you enjoying that so far?”

Louis shrugged. “It seems like a lot of reading…”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Well you’re studying literature so presumably you’d have to read some literature.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Yeah alright, smart arse.”

“If you don’t like reading why’d you want to study literature?” Harry seemed genuinely curious, ignoring Louis’ previous statement.

“Didn’t get much of a choice, it was either do English or don’t do uni.” Louis replied with a huff.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that all the courses I wanted to study were considered useless or silly and the Malik’s wouldn’t pay for them.” Louis replied, rolling his eyes.

Harry frowned, it was the first negative emotion Louis had ever seen on his face. “What was it that you wanted to study?”

“Drama,” Louis responded, “and performing arts.”

“And you can’t do any drama courses as elective or something?” Harry was still frowning, two lines appearing between his eyes.

“I can study plays and film subjects as part of my course but I wouldn’t get to perform anything.” Louis replied in defeat, he’d already looked into every loop hole possible.

“What about outside of uni work? The drama society has auditions on Wednesday I think, I could find out for you.”

Louis’s face lit up in interest, he hadn’t looked into extracurricular activities, but crumbled as quickly as it rose.

“What are my chances of actually getting in though?” Louis asked miserably. “I’m a first year and an omega. It’s like Niall wanting us to try out for the football team.”

“Hey,” Harry pushed off from the bench, using his empty hand to tilt Louis’ head up. “You never know, and even if you don’t get to perform, there’s plenty of other stuff to do backstage. My sisters the makeup artist for most of the productions and then there’s set and costume design and lighting and props to sort out. You could work your way up to performing, you’re not going to be a first year forever.”

“No but I’ll be an omega forever.” Despite Louis’ response Harry’s words had actually made him a bit more hopeful, he wouldn’t mind working back stage or understudying or something else of that nature if it meant he got to be around the performers.

Harry ran the back of his knuckles over Louis cheek. “Has that ever stopped you before?”

Louis had to smile at that.

“That’s better.” Harry stated stepping back from Louis and getting him another beer from the fridge. “Now how about I introduce you to the rest of the drama crew, I’ll make sure my sister looks after you.” 

“Is she an alpha too?” Louis asked as he followed Harry back through the lounge room and upstairs.

“No she’s a beta. Though don’t think that makes her any less bossy.” Harry replied, grinning over his shoulder at Louis.

There was another smaller living room on the first floor that hadn’t been taken over by students failed attempts at dancing. Here there was a group of about ten students sitting around on every available flat surface chatting away. It was quieter upstairs, all that could be heard from the loud music playing below was the bass, so it was easier to talk.

A sliding door on one side of the room led out onto a small balcony, and from the looks of it there was another balcony on the floor above as well. Louis figured that would be were Liam was, considering that this one was occupied by a group of older students passing a joint around.

“Louis, this is my smaller big sister Gemma.” Harry’s sister was shorter than him with long blonde hair, though Louis was pretty sure it was dyed. “Gemma, this is Louis, he’s thinking about auditioning for the drama society.”

Gemma and three or four others were looking up at Louis, he could practically feel them measuring him up.

“Hey ya Louis.” Gemma smiled, eyes glancing back at Harry for a moment. “Like acting do we?”

Louis just nodded.

“Well I’m sure we’ll be able to find something for you to do.” The girl sitting next to Gemma was older with bleached blond hair. “Though few first years actually get to be central cast members, there’s always a need for backstage help and understudies.”

Harry beamed at Louis. “See told you. Louis this is Lou, she’s in control of the cast’s hair for performances.”

“I also do hair in general, so if ya want a haircut come and see me. I do his.” She nodded at Harry before winking at Louis.

Gemma began introducing the other kids in the room, Louis was pretty sure he wouldn’t remember any of them. He’d been told so many names in the past week that he’d given up even trying to remember them all.

After a while Harry placed his hand on Louis’ should, leaning in to speak quietly into Louis’ ear. “You’ll be alright here with them?”

“Sick of me already?” Louis asked cheekily, more relaxed now he had more alcohol in his system.

“Never.” Harry replied grinning back. “But I should do the rounds and make sure no one’s been sick on the carpet.”

Louis grinned at that. “Bet you won’t be the one cleaning it up if someone has.”

“No but I’ll be the one coping the floor cleaning bill.”

“Pfft. That’s like pocket change to you.” Louis shot back quickly.

“Still, I’d prefer to spend my money on other things, like pretty little omegas like you.” Harry said tapping Louis on the nose before standing up. “I’ll check on you later.”

Harry blew Louis a kiss right before he headed downstairs. Louis felt his cheeks heat up when he saw Gemma watching but then Lou handed him another cup full of something and Louis quickly forgot what he was meant to be embarrassed about.

 

* * *

 

This is my [tumblr](http://marastarfar.tumblr.com/) is you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to apologise for the wait, especially if you're waiting on 'If Anyone Knew', seeing that was actually the one I was meant to updating this week. However it's giving me some trouble so I thought I'd update this one ahead of schedule so you know I haven't fallen off the face of the planet.  
> Also, it looks like this is going to be slightly longer then I first planned thanks to the addition of a side pairing and more developed secondary characters. Didn't really think you guys would mind to much.  
> As usual, feel free to point out spelling or grammatical errors. Or even just spots that are confusing or could be worded better. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Thanks so much for reading guys. I hope you enjoy it. xx.

Harry appeared back at his side sometime later.

The drama crew had relocated downstairs, with some going off to get more drinks while others gravitated towards the dance floor. Louis had somehow ended up dancing with a brunet girl, who was taller than he was.

“Do you mind if I steal him, Jessy?” Harry asked even though he already had a hand on Louis’ waist.

She pouted. “I should have known I’d never get to keep one of only three omega boys here. Guess I’ll have to go and find someone else to warm my bed tonight.” She sighed in defeat before turning away and disappearing into the crowd of bodies.

“Trust you to scare away my dance partner.” Louis grumbled, a bit too tipsy to fully comprehend what the girl had just said.

“Did you want to sleep with her?” Harry asked, looking taken aback.

Louis screwed up his face. “No, I wanted to dance with her.”

Harry threw his head back and laughed. “I think you were going to get a bit more then you bargained for if that was all you were looking for. Come here, I’ll dance with you.”

Harry had his arms around Louis’ waist before he could replied, pulling him in against his broad, warm chest. Louis laid his head on Harry’ chest and they swayed twice before Harry froze. He ducked his head down into Louis hair and inhaled deeply. Louis jerked back in shock.

“What are you doing?”

“Louis, when’s you heat due?” Harry asked back, beginning to pull him out of the crowd of dancers.

“Sunday…” Louis finally caught on to his implications. “Oh god please no.”

“It’s ok, it’s not very strong.” Harry replied quickly leading him towards the door. “I probably only noticed because I was standing so close, I doubt anyone else could smell it. Especially not with all the other hormones raging in here.”

“What are you going to do?” Louis asked stopping dead when he realised that Harry was leading him towards the front door.

“Louis come on, we need to get you out of here.” Harry responded by clamping his hand around Louis’ upper arm and dragging him towards the door.

“What are you going to do to me?” Louis asked, struggling to get out of his grip.

This time it was Harry who stopped suddenly.

“What do you mean ‘what am I going to do to you?’” Harry asked looking at Louis in confusion. “I’m going to get you out of here and back to the dorms where you’ll be safe. Louis you can’t think I’d ever take advantage of you like that.”

Louis bit his lip, yes that was exactly what Louis had though.

“Plenty of people would.” Louis replied quietly. “And plenty of people wouldn’t blame you because I’m going into heat.”

“Well I’m not one of them.” Harry replied fiercely. “Now come on.”

Harry resumed pulling him towards the front door and out into the open air.

“Wait what about Niall, I can’t leave him here alone.” Louis stopped again, looking around for the Irishman. “I should tell Liam, so he can look after him.”

Harry groaned in frustration before glancing around.

“Zayn,” he called to the dark haired boy who was leaning on the wall having a smoke surrounded by a group of giggling omegas, “can you keep an eye on Horan for me. We’re leaving. I’ll explain later, just make sure the boy gets home alright.”

Zayn frowned but nodded and Harry continued with Louis across the cobbled street.

“Will he really look after Niall?” Louis asked in concern as Harry pulled him down the street and into the night.

“Niall will be fine Louis, I’m far more worried about you.” Harry replied shortly. “I trust Zayn.”

Louis knew that there was nothing else he could do, not without risking his own safety. He decided that he’d call Liam when he got back to his room and explain. That was if he wasn’t too far gone by then.

“How long does it normally take for your heat to come on?” Harry asked as he slid his arm around Louis’ waist securely.

“It normally takes a couple of hours to get to full force…”

“Good we’ve still got time.” Harry stated determinedly.

“But I don’t know exactly when it started.” Louis finished his sentence.

“Well you don’t smell that strongly yet,” Harry clarified, “of course you’d know if you did because I’d have you pinned up against a wall.”

Louis let out a slight groan, realising that he muddled brain actually didn’t mind that idea.

“I mustn’t have noticed the heat coming on because I was drinking.” Louis mentioned thoughtfully, as they headed west towards the river. “The beginnings of it is similar to being tipsy, getting hot and flushed, feeling light headed and confused. Getting horny.”

Harry snorted, before pulling Louis back into his chest and growling. Louis blinked in shock, staring over his shoulder at Harry before realising that he wasn’t looking at him. Following his line of sight Louis saw a group of men rambling towards, two of them holding open bottles of some form of liquor.

Harry now had both arms around his waist protectively as the men came into hearing distance, their drunken laughter bouncing off the walls of the narrow street.

“What have we here?” One of them hiccupped as he tripped down the gutter.

“Got yourself a sweet little omega have we?” Another asked, pointing at Louis and loosing half the liquid from his bottle and hardly noticing.

One of them stepped closer, looming out of the darkness, causing Harry to pulling Louis back a couple of steps away from the drunken.

“Get a whiff of him lads.” He barked out, running a hand over his greasy beard. “He smells lovely.”

Louis whimpered, before he realised what he was doing, and cowered into Harry’s chest.

“I can’t smell nothing.” The first spoke again, picking himself up out of the gutter.

“That’s because you’re a bloody beta Bruce.” The last spoke up, taking a swig from his bottle before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I can smell him, we all know what you two will be doing tonight.”

They all laughed obnoxiously as Harry began pulling Louis past them, making sure to keep them all in clear view.

“And probably all weekend by the smell of him.” The second continued.

Their laughter seemed to follow them down the street as Harry finally turned away, speeding up his steps until he was basically carrying Louis up the arch of the bridge.

“Hope he’s on the pill or else someone’s getting bred tonight!”

Louis whimpered again, feeling moisture begin to gather around his empty hole.

“It’s ok Lou, no one’s going to hurt you.” Harry said gently into his ear.

Louis just nodded, turning to push his face into Harry’s chest and breathing in the reassuring musk of the alpha protecting him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the college gates came into sight.

“We’re almost there Lou.”

Harry led Louis past the porters lodge quickly, hoping that the porter on duty wasn’t an alpha. One of Harry’s arms loosened as he reached into his pocket to pull out his key card and flash it past the censor on the gate to the southern omega wing. The gates closed with a reassuring crash behind them. They crossed the lawn quickly and entered the stairwell leading to Louis’ room after Louis pointed it out.

“Harry?” a girl’s voice sounded. “What’s going on?”

Harry turned, his arms still wrapped around Louis firmly, to see a small girl walking towards them.

“Eleanor, thank goodness.” Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. “Louis’ going into heat, I need you to get him back to his room. If I go up there I’m worried I won’t come back down.”

Danielle nodded coming towards them, smiling reassuringly at Louis. Harry resisted the urge to pull him back away from the newcomer.

“Are you going to be able to let him go?” She asked Harry, as she placed a hand on Louis arm and led them towards the stairs.

“Yeah I think so,” Harry replied quickly, “though you always think it’ll be easier then it turns out to be. And I don’t know what his room number is.”

Eleanor moved quickly towards the door where the occupants of each room were written on a blackboard.

“It says room eleven,” Eleanor said, moving back towards them.

She was a slight girl, and judging by Harry’s reaction to her, Louis figured that she must be an omega. If she was an alpha Harry probably would have ripped her throat out for touching Louis. Also an alpha wouldn’t be walking around the omega wing at night.

“Louis, have you got your key on you?” Eleanor had the sort of reassuring voice that you expected teachers or nurses to have.

Louis nodded “In my back pocket.” He croaked out.

Harry slid his hand into Louis’ back pocket, pulled out the card and handed it to Eleanor, unaware of how the bottom of Louis’ stomach had dropped out at the contact so close to where he needed it.

For Harry it felt both like it took a life time to reach the first floor but at the same time before Harry was ready they were there. He was desperate to get Louis to safety but at the same time, he already didn’t want to let him go, even if the heat wasn’t in full force yet.

Harry moved his hands off Louis’ waist as Eleanor began to guide him to the right towards Louis’ room but Louis clutched onto Harry’s hand when he realised he wasn’t following them.

“Ok come on Louis, let’s get you to bed.” Eleanor encouraged but Louis wasn’t letting go.

“You’ve got to let go Louis,” Harry said gently, trying to pry the other boy’s fingers apart.

Louis shook his head moving back towards Harry.

“Need you.”

Eleanor looked at Harry helplessly, knowing full well that Louis words would make it ten times harder for Harry to leave, while also being aware that she physically didn’t have the strength to force Louis away from Harry.

“You’ve got to go Louis, you’ve got to let go….”

Louis wasn’t budging from where he’d tucked himself into Harry’s chest.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t want to do this, forgive me.” Harry said quietly before rising up to his full height and saying forcefully. “Louis go to your room now.”

The omega part of Louis’ brain, which was currently gaining more and more control, registered the alpha treble in Harry’s voice and made Louis immediately moved away from him, wining as he did so.

“I’m sorry Lou.” Harry whispered, but Louis was already too far away to hear.

 

* * *

 

Back at the party Zayn decided it was probably about time that he checked on Niall again. Last time he’d seen him he’d been chatting with Taylor and Josh and drinking copious amounted of alcohol.  For such a little guy he sure could drink. Zayn had been checking on him every now and then, not that Niall actually noticed. For all he seemed obsessed with Zayn he wasn’t all that perceptive.

Zayn wandered back into the house, slipping from room to room, ensuring he maintained his usual look of boredom. The few people who tried to get his attention were quickly deterred by a glare of disdain.

He didn’t think that he’d be taking anyone home tonight. He literally couldn’t be bothered, even if there were enough eager people who would do all the work for him. Eventually after two years of uni and four of high school, sleeping around had begun to lose its appeal. Don’t get him wrong, Zayn loved sex but everyone was either overly eager or trying to play it cool and both attitudes rubbed Zayn the wrong way. And believe it or not, staying emotionally detached was exhausting.

Though by the look of it Harry was finally going to fuck that omega that he’d been pursuing all week, which would hopefully mean that he’d stop talking about him all the bloody time. Zayn wasn’t sure why Harry had asked him to look after the Horan boy but he assumed it had something to do with getting Tomlinson into bed. After growing up in the same social group, even if they didn’t live near each other, Zayn respected Harry enough to do as he asked without asking questions.

Harry might yet win the usual contest that happened every semester. The older students, mostly alphas though even a few betas and omega’s got in on it, would try to sleep with as many first years as possible in the first six weeks. Extra points were given for getting an omega in heat, an alpha in rut or a virgin. Harry had won his first semester at uni but seemed to have given up bothering after that, he’d said that making it a contest took all the fun out it.

When Zayn saw Andy with the very omega that he was looking for pinned against a wall in the kitchen he almost left him to it, just to avoid having to talk to the dick head. But then he thought about how annoying he’d be if he won.

Andy Samuels had won once the year before and took it all rather seriously. Zayn would like him to loose just because he’d be impossible to live with if he won again, not that he wasn’t always insufferable, just that he’d be more so. In other words, Andy was a twat, and every word out of his mouth made Zayn want to hit his head against the nearest solid surface.

Zayn sighed, he tried to stay out of this sort of thing, tried not get involved when an alpha wanted to get some omega. His family expected him to further the family’s agenda and ties with the other ‘well to do’ families were important, therefore he was expected to always back the older families. Being onside with the future heads of those families was a major part of his role. But there were occasions where one of them took things too far and Zayn had had to put his foot down. As long as these occasions didn’t happen too often Zayn’s could pass it off to his father as reinforcing his authority over the other alphas but Zayn had to choose his moments. As much as Zayn wished he could tell all of them to go to hell his father wouldn’t take it lightly, but Harry had asked him to take care of the omega and Andy was an insufferable twat from one of the lesser families who was getting far too big for his boots.

Zayn ground his teeth together before beginning to walk towards the couple. Andy had the Horan boy pinned against the wall where he was squirming in discomfort. As he got closer it became obvious, from the omega’s slurred speech and flailing limbs, that he was drunk. Andy was doing something distasteful to the boy’s neck, Zayn really didn’t want to presume as to what exactly it was.

Zayn sighed heavily before clamping his hand on Samuels’ shoulder. Andy attempted to shrug him off before actually turning his head to glare at whoever was interrupting. His face became far less hostile when he saw who it was.

“I’m sorry Malik but rules are rules and I was here first.” Andy said, with a bad attempt at being polite. “This one’s mine.”

“I’m not interested in your juvenile games Samuels.” Zayn replied rolling his eyes. “But if you were paying attention you’d think, even as thick as you are, that you’d have realise that this particular omega is not interested.”

Andy snorted. “He’ll be interested, just give me a minute. All omegas are interested in Alphas, it’s what they’re made for.”

Zayn laughed dismissively. “Even for a simpleton like you that’s awfully conceited.”

“Oh come off it Malik, he’s just some foreign omega from some lowborn family.” Andy said in frustration. “He should be honoured that I’m even looking at him.”

Niall whined, thrashing against Andy’s hold.

“I think he’s made it pretty clear that he wants out.” Zayn didn’t take his eyes off of the other alpha. “I’m not going to ask again.”

“You just want him for yourself.”

Zayn growled, grabbing one of Andy’s arms and yanking it up behind his back painfully. Niall broke away from the alpha, putting Zayn between himself and Andy.

“You do not get to question me, Samuels.” Zayn hissed into Andy’s ear, pushing his arm up higher to emphasis his point. “When I tell you to do something you do it.”

“Alright, geez!” Andy yelped. “You don’t have to go all alpha dog on me.”

“When you start acting like a little bitch I think it’s warranted.” Zayn snarled harshly. “If you ever question me again you can say goodbye to both your schooling and your balls. Understood?”

Andy’s attempt at defiance was shut down by Zayn kicking his legs out from under him.

“I said am I understood?” Zayn glared down at the taller boy who was now sprawled on the ground.

Andy nodded in defeat as he nursed his right knee, which had taken the brunt of his weight when he fell.

Zayn huffed in contempt before turning to look at the omega in question. Niall looked down at the floor shyly after catching Zayn’s eye. Zayn sighed, realising that he’d just made Niall’s crush worse. Niall’s usual look of awe had now turned to adoration as he glanced up at Zayn through his eyelashes.

If it had been two years earlier he would have taken Niall back to his place, it was clear Niall would be up for it, but he’d changed a lot in the last two years in no small part due to becoming close to Harry. Niall was pretty enough, with his soft features and his light blue eyes but the idea of taking advantage of Niall’s obvious idol worship now made his stomach turn.

Zayn sighed again before nodding his head towards the lounge room. “Come on, I think you’ve drunk enough for one night.”

Niall nodded eagerly and trotted along behind Zayn when he exited the kitchen. Whenever Zayn had seen the omega around campus he’d always been surrounded by people. His sunny outlook on life obviously allowing him to make friends easily, but the Tomlinson kid or Liam Payne had always been close by. Zayn knew Harry had left with Tomlinson so he set about looking for Payne.

Zayn knew Liam a little, but they didn’t run in the same circles. Liam was the kind of alpha who was out to look after everyone and liked being in control of every situation where as Zayn liked to keep to himself. Besides that, Liam’s family were commoners and so far below the Malik’s that his father would frown upon any prolonged interaction between them. Zayn himself held no animosity towards the other alpha, they just didn’t have anything to do with each other, but Zayn knew Liam was a decent sort of bloke.

When Zayn eventually located the other alpha he was chatting with a dark curly haired girl who Zayn recognised as being one of the performing arts majors who was quiet popular with the alphas. Liam though seemed to have her full attention, Zayn almost felt bad for interrupting… almost.

“Oi, Payne.” Zayn said abruptly, striding over to the couple.

Both of them glanced up but it was Liam who spoke, having spotted the blond trailing behind Zayn.

“What’s happening?” Liam asked looking confused. “Where’s Louis?”

“He’s gone home with Harry.” Zayn said shortly, he had never been one to use more words then necessary. “And Horan here has had enough.”

“With Harry?” Liam asked in disbelief. “Louis doesn’t even like Harry and he leave without Niall.”

“All I know if that Louis left with Harry and Harry asked me to keep an eye on Horan.” Zayn replied in irritation, he lived in the opposite direction so there was no way that he was taking Niall home himself. “If you’d been paying any sort of attention you would know that he’d almost ended up unconscious in Samuels’ bed. I’ve done my job now I think it’s time you took him home.”

Liam stood up in shock at his words before glancing down at Danielle apologetically.

Danielle just smiled in understanding. “How about you walk both of us home? My place is on the way anyway.”

“Thank you Danny.” Liam sighed gratefully. “And you Malik, for looking out for him.”

Zayn huffed. “When Harry asks me to do something I do it.”

Zayn turned and walked out without another word while Niall stared after him looking forlorn.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis finally reappeared at dinner on Monday night. He’d been up and about all afternoon but had stayed in the omega wing just to make sure that his heat was entirely over. He didn’t want to run into some alpha and have another wave hit him. So he spent the afternoon catching up on sleep and having an incredibly long shower in the communal omega showers across from the stairway.

By dinner time he was starving, he hadn’t eaten much besides bananas and croissants over the weekend. Niall had grabbed half a dozen of each from the breakfast buffet to get Louis through his heat. Neither being able to afford anything else, student budgets are killers.

Louis pushed his way into the buttery, looking forward to getting a proper meal. Glancing at the plates of a couple of students who had already gotten food from the server it looked like lasagne. He joined the end of the line, glancing around the room trying to find where Niall was sitting, unfortunately a certain curly haired alpha saw Louis first.

Harry was ahead of him in the line just about to get to the trays of food. His face lit up with a grin when he saw Louis and he ducked out of the line and strode over to him.

“There’s my cute little omega.” Harry said lowly when he got close. “You may not be in heat anymore but you still smell amazing.”

Louis squirmed, hitting himself for not using pheromone neutralizers before leaving his room.

“You must be starving darling.” Harry stated, brushing the back of his knuckled over Louis cheek as he had done on other occasions. “Come on, let’s get some food into you.”

Harry placed a hand on Louis elbow and gently tugged him out of the line.

“What are you doing?” Louis spluttered as Harry pulled back towards the front of the line. “We can’t just push in.”

“You can when you’re with me.” Harry replied with a smirk before he turned and smiled politely at the omega girl who had been standing behind Harry in line. “I hope you don’t mind, Lou’s just had his heat and hasn’t eaten since last week.”

“Of course not.” She squeaked, smiling at Louis. “I think it’s cute that you want to take care of your mate like that.”

Harry beamed at her before pulling Louis into the line in front of himself and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“She must be a first year,” Harry leant in to whisper in his ear, “or else she’d know who I am and that I’m not mated.”

“Yes because it would be so shocking if someone didn’t know who you were.” Louis replied back sarcastically.

Harry just kept beaming as he picked up a couple of trays, handing one to Louis. He then proceeded to stack Louis’ with food. He even got him a serve of the vegetarian cannelloni, there was a vegetarian option at every meal, even though you were only meant to get one or the other. Turns out Harry could charm the hind leg off a dog. Louis was sure he would have carried both trays if he could have, fortunately Louis’ tray was so over full that it required at least two hands to carry.

“You know I’m never going to eat all this.” Louis said in exasperation, which was basically how he said everything around Harry.

“You’ve got to keep your strength up, I’ve heard heats take a lot out of you.” Harry replied still beaming. “I can’t have anyone saying that I don’t provide for my omega.”

Louis sighed in defeat before looking around and spotting Niall and Liam sitting at their usual table, which was in the opposite direction to the way they were walking.

“Hey, where are we going? Niall and Liam are over there.” Louis asked in confusion.

Harry’s steps faulted and for the first time ever Louis saw uncertainty cross Harry’s face. “Oh, ah, I just though… never mind.”

Harry quickly changed directions and headed towards the other boys.

Louis didn’t have long to feel bad for him before they were standing in front of the table and Liam and Niall were looking up at them.

“Hey, you’re up and about.” Niall said cheerfully, eyeing off Louis’ food even though he still had a half full tray in front of himself.

Louis nodded smiling in return, at least none of his food would go to waste, and placed his tray down next to Niall.

“Get home alright then on Friday you two?” Harry directed his question towards the others at the table.

Niall nodded earnestly. “Thanks to Zayn.”

“I’ll pass it along.” He said as Louis moved to sit down. “I’ll see you later then.”

Louis glanced up at Harry feeling uncertain. “You’re not going to sit with us?”

Harry shook his head as Louis realised that Harry had made the same assumption about him only a minute earlier.

“Na, I can’t leave Zayn alone with those sharks but I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Harry looked hopeful and Louis had to fight away thoughts of how cute he looked.

“Yeah of course.” Louis replied before he could stop himself.

Harry smiled and turned to go but Louis grabbed his arm before he could go too far, being careful not to pull hard enough to unbalance Harry’s tray.

“Hey, um…” Louis started hesitantly. “Thanks for the other night, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up when you did.”

“You shouldn’t need to thank someone for being a decent human being.” Harry replied quietly. “I’m sorry for… you know?”

Louis looked confused, tilting his head to one side. “For what?”

“For…” Harry started, halted and tried again, “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“I… never mind, we can talk about this later.” Harry decided firmly. “I’ll see you later darling.”

Harry leant down and pecked Louis’ cheek before turning away and heading over to his normal table where Louis could see Zayn watching them. Louis was red cheeked as he climbed clumsily into his seat next to the blond.

“So you two are friends now?” Liam asked, looking up from his oversized salad. “When Malik said you’d gone home with Harry I thought he’d gone nuts.”

“He just walked me home, I didn’t go home with him.” Louis said a little defensively, looking down at his plate he saw that Niall had already helped himself to his cannelloni. “I was going into heat, he just made sure that I got back to Clare alright.”

“So you’re friends now?” Niall repeated Liam’s words around a mouthful of spinach and ricotta filling.

Louis shrugged noncommittedly, in all honesty he wasn’t exactly sure what they were. “He’s alright, annoying as hell, but decent enough. What did you mean by thanks to Zayn?”

Niall went red. “Oh… um… he pulled some alpha off me at the party… I was a little drunk.”

Liam snorted “Only a little?”

 

* * *

 

Louis had just got off the phone with his mother who had been a little over excited about the fact that he’d been talking with Harry Styles. He tried to tell her that they weren’t friends but she’d started raving about what a perfect match he was and how the Styles family were incredibly close to the Maliks. She’d spent a good twenty minutes going on about how many doors mating with Harry would open for his younger sisters. Like he needed reminding that his sister futures relied on him.

Louis had called his mother shortly after Niall had left for his lecture, but by the time she finally hung up it was well after lunch had started serving. When Louis made it to the buttery most of the good stuff was already taken, they were out of chips and the only sandwiches they had left were vegetarian.

Louis stopped dead a couple of feet away from their normal place. Normally their table was basically empty but now there were an extra couple, two particular alphas who Louis hadn’t ever thought he’d ever see sitting there. The three alphas were sitting across the table from Niall. Zayn was looking overly bored, though Louis was beginning to think that was just the shape of his face. Harry on the other hand was looking mildly interested in whatever it was that Niall was raving on about this time. Liam meanwhile was looking wishfully across the room and when Louis followed his line of sight he realised that Danielle was the centre of his focus.

Louis walked quickly to the table and slid in next to Niall before Harry could spot him and ask him to sit next to him. Harry, as always, looked a little too thrilled to see him.

“There’s my boy.” Louis rolled his eyes at the same moment Zayn did.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sitting with your followers?” Louis asked dryly as he started eating his slightly soggy sandwich.

Harry frowned. “I just came to tell you that auditions for the drama society are tomorrow afternoon at five. If you want me to go now I can…”

Harry moved to get up and Louis instantly felt bad, he was only trying to help.

“No! It’s alright,” Louis said apologetically. “I’m just grumpy, I just got off the phone from home.”

“Something wrong or are you just homesick?” Harry sounded so genuinely concerned that Louis felt even worse.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just the usual reminders that my sisters futures rely on me.” Louis wasn’t sure why he’d blurted that out, it wasn’t like Harry needed to know.

Harry looked sad. Louis jumped slightly when someone’s foot collided with his shin under the table before he realised it was just Harry. Harry proceed to hock his ankle around Louis’ and run the toe of his boot up the back of his leg.

“Here,” Harry lifted his plate, bring it across the table and tipping what was left of his chips onto Louis’ plate, “my boy deserves more than the dregs you got stuck with.”

“It’s ok, you don’t need to keep trying to feed me.” Louis replied with another eye roll.

“I like feeding you,” Harry replied quietly, keeping his feet locked with Louis’, “besides if I ate all the food the servers gave me I’d be the size of a sumo wrestler.”

“Well if you don’t want the food I’ll eat it.” Niall cut in reaching for the chips now on Louis’ plate.

Louis stabbed his fork into the table next to Niall hand. “Mine.”

“Two seconds ago you didn’t want them.” Niall replied still staring at Louis’ plate.

“I was being polite, geez.” Louis responded causing Harry to beam. “But you can have my sandwich.”

Niall looked up at him before shrugging and snatching the droopy sandwich from Louis’ hand. “Deal.”

Louis looked up to find both Zayn and Harry watching them. “What? He’ll eat anything.”

Zayn was staring at the blond as he happily munched on the soggy sandwich.

“Obviously doesn’t take much to please him.” Zayn said flatly.

Niall looked up at him, going red in the cheeks before putting what was left of the sandwich back on his plate.

Louis frowned, nothing put Niall off his food. “Oi leave him alone. Just because you’re always grumpy doesn’t mean you have to take it out on him.” 

“Louis.” Harry and Niall both hissed at the same time. Harry looking disapproving and slightly upset while Niall just looked worried, shaking his head frantically.

Zayn snorted. “And he says I’m the grumpy one. You should keep your omega in line.”

Harry let out a long breath before looking across the table at Louis apologetically.

Niall was the nicest, happiest person Louis had ever met and Zayn treated him like he was dirt. Louis didn’t get why Harry hung out with this guy. He assumed it was some alpha, rich person, loyalty thing and he had gotten Niall home safely and Harry said he trusted him. But Zayn’s treatment of basically anyone who wasn’t Harry was rubbing him the wrong way.

“Anyone would be grumpy when they’ve got an English theory lecture this afternoon.” Louis replied scathingly as he covered his chips with a ridiculous amount of salt.

“Why do you studying English if you don’t like English?” Liam seemed to have tuned in somewhere along the line.

Louis sighed, wondering how many times he was going to have to have this conversation.

“I wasn’t allowed to study drama cause apparently it’s a useless degree.” Louis said keeping it short.

Zayn chuckled darkly. “If I wasn’t allowed to study what I wanted why the hell do you think my father would let you?”

Louis glanced up at him, this Yaser character was obviously a jerk, like father like son.

“What did you want to study?” Niall asked, eager to know as much as possible about the dark eyed alpha.

“Visual arts and graphic design.” Zayn replied mechanically, not even looking at the omega. “Instead I’m doing business and finance.”

“Do you draw? Or paint?” Niall questioned enthusiastically, just wanting to keep the alpha talking.

“Both to some extent.” Zayn shrugged.

“He’s being modest,” Harry cut in smiling at the other alpha, “he’s really good. You should see the comic he’s working on.”

“Harry.” Zayn said quietly before Niall could ask any of the questions which were written all over his excited face.

“What?” Harry asked. “You should be proud of your talent rather than acting like they’re some big dirty secret. People aren’t going to stop respecting you simply because you get excited about something.”

“Yeah, drawing comics is really cool.” Niall enthused, seeming to have forgotten about Zayn’s comment on his food because he’d picked the sandwich back up and was happily finishing it off.

Even Liam seemed like he was genuinely interested in Zayn’s secret hobby.

“Yeah cause comic book authors get so much respect.” Zayn said dryly.

Louis laughed slightly. “Have you ever been to a comic convention? People worship those guys.”

“Yeah, crazy people.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well I’m one of those crazy people thank you very much.” Louis replied sounding snarky.

Zayn looked up and met Louis’ eyes for the first time without a hit of malic in them. Niall glanced back and forward between them. Zayn was the first to look away, an action which was strangled submissive for an alpha.

“I’ve got to get to class.” Zayn said standing up abruptly. “I’ll see you later Harry.”

Harry nodded as the dark haired boy turned and walked away.

“I’m going to go too.” Liam stated distractedly, staring across the room to where Danielle was. “Danny looks like she could use some help with those books. I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

Niall was staring at the door Zayn had disappeared through, obviously in his own little world.

When Louis looked across the table at Harry he discovered that he was staring straight back, holding his gaze easily.

“He’s alright once you get to know him.” Harry stated matter-of-factly. “He just a bit aloof, he’s always had to be cause of this family and what not.”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t really care what people think of me and he’s no different. If he doesn’t like me, well it’s no skin off my back.” 

Harry looked a little troubled. “I’d really like it if you two could get along.”

“Why?” Louis asked in confusion as he chewed on the last of his chips. “What’s it matter?”

“He’s my best mate,” Harry replied insistently, “I spend a lot of time with him.”

Louis still wasn’t getting it.

“And if my best friend and my omega don’t get along things could get difficult.” Harry finished quietly.

Louis’ face heated up. “Good thing I’m not your omega then.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ calf between his own ankles and mumbled quietly. “Yet.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Niall chirped, bouncing along beside Louis on the way to their next class, despite the drizzle falling from the sky. Niall had a lecture to attend while Louis had a meeting with one of his tutors about essay topics. “The footie tryouts are tomorrow afternoon, at five, Liam said he’ll come along for emotional support.”

Louis smiled at that. From the conversations they’d had together he didn’t think the alpha knew a hell of a lot about football but it would be nice to have someone he knew in the stands. 

“I wonder who else will be there.” Niall mused as they walked. “I don’t even know who’s on the team.”

“Liam pointed out a couple of them remember?” Louis replied, trying to recall where his tutor’s office was. “Grimshaw and the beta that hangs out with Malik and Harry’s crew, think his name was James…”

“What’s that about Grimshaw?” Harry’s voice sounded from behind them.

“What are you stalking me?” Louis asked in disbelief, staring at the alpha and his abnormally large, purple umbrella. “We literally just left you in the dining hall.”

“I’m going over to my sister’s place.” He said pointing across the road towards Clare Bridge. “Anyway what are you talking about Grimshaw for?”

“We were just discussing the football team.” Niall jumped in. “We’re going to try out for it tomorrow.”

“You know first years never make the team right?” Harry said it as a statement rather than a question.

From the tone of his voice Louis was guessing that he wasn’t trying to be mean but it still annoyed him that he felt the need to point out the obvious.

“We’re well aware, thank you.” Louis bit back sharply, glaring at Harry.

“And on that note, I’m going that way.” Niall pointed south down the road. “As much as I’d like to listen to the two of you fight again. I’ll see you after class Lou.”

Niall took off down the footpath quickly, picking up speed as the rain started to fall harder. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Harry stepped up closer to Louis so that he was also shielded under the umbrella.

“I wasn’t trying to be harsh, just though that you should know, so you weren’t disappointed.” Harry said calmly, brushing Louis’ damp fringe out of his eyes. “Besides, I thought you wanted to try out for the drama society, the tryouts are on at the same time.”

“Damn it.” Louis hissed, thinking that he should have known that the drama society thing was going to be too good to be true.

Harry looked apologetic. “Wouldn’t it be better to try out for the drama society over the footie team, seeing as that’s what you said you really wanted to do?”

Louis snorted. “Don’t pretend you know me, I was the captain of my district team back home in Doncaster. I love football, just that it’s not exactly something that a lot of people can turn into a career. Drama seemed like less of a reach.”

“Ok, sorry.” Harry said quietly, so Louis only just heard him over the noise of the rain on the cobblestone and the umbrella over their heads. “I didn’t mean to come across like I was telling you what to do or anything. But wouldn’t it still be better to go with drama? You’re more likely to get into the drama society. You could try out for the footie team next year when you’re more likely to get in.” 

“I already promised Niall I’d try out with him.” Louis replied, running a hand through his damp hair. “If I don’t try out with him he might not do it at all. I’m not going back on my word, he’s been so excited.”

Harry just gazed down at him. “It’s your choice little one, but are you doing what’s right for you or for Horan?”

“Both of us.” Louis stated stubbornly. “I can try out for the drama society next year. Anyway I need to go or else I’m going to be late.”

“Ok sweet heart.” Harry said gently to him. “I’m having dinner with Gemma so I probably won’t see you till tomorrow night. So good luck with your tryouts. I’m sure you’ll both do fine.”

Louis nodded, with his mouth set in a grim line, turning to go. “Yeah see ya.”

“Hey wait!” Harry grabbed his arm before he could move out from under the purple material. “Take the umbrella, it’d suck to get sick right before the tryouts.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m not carrying around a giant purple umbrella, besides you’ve got a lot further to go them I do.”

Harry shook his head, smirking smugly. “It’s either you take the umbrella or else let me walk you to where ever it is that you’re going. Either way you’re going to be seen with a purple umbrella.”

“Fine.” Louis snatched the umbrella handle out of Harry’s hand. “You can go now.”

Harry let a full blown grin form on his face. “That’s my feisty little boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry pecked his forehead quickly before turning and walking out into the rain, pulling his hood up as he went.

Louis huffed looking up at the purple canopy and then marching off towards the Sidgwick site campus where he thought his tutor’s rooms were.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was standing around with the rest of the football team hopefuls. He was the only omega there at that point and he was feeling a little uncomfortable. He could feel the eyes of some of the older alphas burning into his back. Niall was running late, but he’d had a class directly before the tryouts so it wasn’t that surprising, and Louis had been early anyway.

“What’s the omega doing here?” Someone barked loudly from within the crowd. “Trying out as the team’s permanent bed warmer?”

“Help keep the teams moral up?” Another called loudly, licking his lips lewdly.

“I’ll help you practise if you want.” A third laughed, openly staring at Louis’ arse.

“Thanks so much, I can use your balls to practise my kicking.” Louis snapped back.

A few people chuckled while others made oh noises.

“Omega doesn’t know his place.” The first said again, moving towards Louis. “I’ll have to fix that.”

“The next person who makes an inappropriate comment about an omega can leave.” A group marched across the field towards them. Louis assumed that they were what was left of the year before’s team. “We have omegas on the team and as long as I’m captain I will not have anyone making them feel uncomfortable. Especially seeing that if you make the team you’ll be sharing a changing room with them.”

“I think they’d enjoy that as much as I will.” Someone within the crowd called.

The captain marched into the crowd, which split before him. He singled out the alpha that had spoken and glared at him.

“Leave.”

“Excuse me?” He asked in disbelief.

“I said that the next person to objectify an omega could leave.” The captain stated calmly to the much taller alpha. “That means you. Go, and take your lackeys with you.”

The taller alpha snorted. “Fine, but your team will suck without me so it’s your loss really.”

One of the other team members spoke up. “I think we’d prefer to suck without you then to kick arse with you.”

The alpha stuck his head in the air and marched away, followed by another alpha and a couple of betas.

“Good,” The captain smiled and clapped his hands together looking around, “Ok, everyone can start stretching or warming up while we wait for any stragglers to show up.”

Everyone began swinging their arms and legs to loosen up and the captain walked over to Louis.

“You alright?” He asked. “We get a couple like them every year.”

“I’m used to it.” Louis smiled tightly.

Now that the captain was closer he realised that he was also an alpha. He hadn’t been able to smell it over the ridiculous amount of alpha hormones that the creeps had been giving off.

The other boy nodded. “I’m Aiden, I’m the captain this year. You a first year? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m Louis and yeah I am. One of my mates is trying out with me but he’s running late.” Louis replied glancing around for the other omega.

“Don’t sweat it, we often get late comers. No one wants to miss classes in the first serious week.” Aiden smiled warmly. “Though we don’t get many omegas.”

“Yeah, everyone keeps telling you don’t take first years much either.” Louis responded, pulling one leg up behind him to stretch out his thigh.

“It’s not that necessarily. We try to judge everyone based on their skill but we have to take personality into account as well.” Aiden explained. “It doesn’t matter if someone’s really good a football if the rest of the team refuse to work with them. We usually fill spots of the main team with people from second string, people that we already know and have worked with so we know they’ll fit in. Most new members spend at least six months on the second string team while everyone gets used to each other’s personality.”

“So it’s not that you don’t take first years it’s that you don’t take newbies full stop.” Louis summed up.

Aiden nodded. “Yeah, anyone that gets through today will be second string. After six months if there’s anyone who might be better on the team then a current member then we’ll deal with that then. As for omegas, you can understand how sometimes having them around can cause conflict.”

“Louis!” Niall came sprinting across the field towards Louis and Aiden, puffing as he arrived. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s all good. I’m Aiden, the team captain.” Aiden held out his hand.  

“Niall.” He grinned, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Aiden relied. “I’ll let you guys get warmed up.”

“Thanks.” Louis replied as Aiden moved away from them to talk with some of the others trying out.

“Lou, looks who’s here.” Niall said excitedly nodding towards the stands on the other side of the field.

Louis looked up, there were about a dozen people standing around watching, including Liam, but standing off to the side leaning casually against the rail that ran around most of the field, was Harry. Even from that distance Louis could tell he was smirking as he caught Louis looking at him.

Louis was slightly taken aback by his presence, but after the initial shock he began to wonder why he was even surprised. Of course Harry would show up, he seemed to enjoy trying to throw Louis off.

Louis tried to put the curly haired flirt out of his head as they began running drills.

Forty five minutes later Louis was covered in sweat and feeling his calves begin to burn. As much as he knew he was going to be hurting tomorrow he was quiet enjoying himself. Over the holidays he’d missed playing and gotten lazy, forgetting that he actually liked exercising.  He was also quiet looking forward to losing the slight bulge that had formed on his stomach over the summer.

As Aiden called them all in at the end of the hour Louis wondered as to their chances. As far as the actually try-outs went he thought that he’d done pretty well. Some of those trying out obviously hadn’t done any footie training in the past so that made Louis feel pretty good about his chances. Others seemed like they were more interested in making friends then the game.

As Aiden gave an example of the usual speech given at the end of most training sessions Niall jogged over to Louis. Niall to his credit was pretty good, despite having told Louis that he’d never been on a serious team. But Louis thought that what he lacked in skill he made up for with enthusiasm.

They were dismissed shortly after and Louis followed Niall off towards the stands. Where Harry and Liam were sitting with a couple of girls who must have shown up sometime during the session. As they got closer Louis recognised Danielle.

“Louis.” A voice sounded from behind them.

Louis glanced around and spotted Aiden jogging after them.

“Go ahead I’ll catch up.” Louis said to Niall before turning around and heading back towards Aiden. “Hey, what’s up?”

“This might be a bit unexpected but I’ve got to ask. Feel free to say no or whatever.”  Aiden rushed out. “But I was wondering if you were single and if you are, if you’d like to catch up and get drinks with me some time?”

Louis stared at him for a moment taken rather by surprise. Louis wasn’t particularly used to having people just ask him straight out without any previous flirting and having only just met him. It wasn’t something that had happened to him a lot.

After a bit of gaping Louis finally found his voice. Blurting out a “Sure, why not?” before scribbling his number onto Aiden’s wrist with a pen that Aiden had pulled from somewhere.

“Thanks, I’ll text you sometime during the week and we can figure out a time or place.” Aiden grinned at him. “I’ll let you go have dinner or a shower or whatever you’re doing now.”

Louis smiled. “Thanks I’ll see you later, and thanks again for standing up for me earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Aiden replied as he began to back away. “I would have done the same for anyone. See ya.”

Louis nodded and turned around again and headed towards the spectators who were all beginning to drift away. Louis caught Harry’s eye, he was frowning about something or other but he didn’t say anything as the group started heading towards the main building.

Louis had wanted to have a shower before eating, but he knew from experience that if he did he’d be left with the stuff that no one else wanted to eat. Harry offered to get him a plate and save it for him but Louis knew that then it’d be Harry that would be eating the dregs. Louis wasn’t about to use Harry like that, no matter how much Harry insisted that it wasn’t a problem. Louis resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to eat while covered in sweat that was quickly cooling against his skin.

After getting their food Louis slid into his usual seat next to Niall. Harry excused himself to go and sit at his usual table where Zayn was already seated.

“So does anyone know why the drama society changed the night of their auditions?” Danielle asked, glancing around the table.

“Think there was a scheduling conflict, one of the post grads who helps run it couldn’t make it or something.” The second girl, whose name was Eleanor, replied as she ripped up some of the bread that came with the curry.

“Wait… what?” Louis asked looking up from his food where he’d been trying to figure out what sort of meat was in the curry. “When did this happen?”

“This afternoon.” Danielle replied. “It was posted on the message boards.”

“It was posted online as well.” Eleanor tacked on. “There are message boards all over campus. There’s one in most of the college stairways.”

Louis had seen them but he hadn’t paid much attention. It all seemed to be mostly people trying to sell second hand text books or else offering to proof read assignments in exchange for money.

“So when are the auditions now?” Louis asked hoping that he might be able to do both after all.

“Tomorrow night, same time.” Danny continued. “Why? Are you thinking of auditioning?”

Louis nodded, feeling positive. “I was going to but the auditions were meant to be at the same time as the footie tryouts and I wanted to do that as well.”

“Oh yeah, that’s why we went and watched the tryouts.” Eleanor commented. “I’d made sure I had the time free and then they went and switched the time on me. I didn’t even realise until I got there and no one was there. I eventually checked online to make sure I was in the right place only to discover the day change.”

The conversation drifted onto other things and Louis turned his attention back to his ambiguous curry, feeling a little bit more cheerful then he had before.

Zayn was so sick of all the sucking up that the first years had been doing. It was like this every semester. Every new group of students brought with it those who wanted to get in with his family and saw Zayn as the way to do it. The fake smiles and the flirty comments were driving Zayn nuts. He needed a smoke. Zayn’s daily cigarette count always went up at the beginning of the year. He was so glad he lived off campus now so he could at least get away from everyone after hours, but he still had classes to attend.

Zayn headed for his usual smoking spot. Hidden away behind the university library, which was across the lane that ran past the back entrance to Clare’s Memorial Court. There was an old wooden bench that Zayn had been using to smoke since the beginning of his second semester. He didn’t think that the library staff would actually do anything if they caught him smoking, what with his last name, but he smoked in order to relax. There was no point in having a smoke if he couldn’t also escape from the minions who usually followed him around. He thanked god it was Friday.

Zayn stopped dead as he rounded the corner of the library, stared at the back of a blond head.

“What are you doing here?” He asked harshly. He didn’t mean to come across so angry but he was at the end of his tether. He just wanted to smoke in peace.

The other boy jumped at the sound of his voice and turned and looked up at the alpha with wide blue eyes.

“Um… practising.” Niall stammered out, indicating the guitar perched on his lap. “I haven’t got to play since moving here.”

“Can’t you do that in your room?” Zayn snapped shoving a cigarette between his teeth and the packet back into his pocket.

“One thing about being friends with Liam is that you’ll always know the rules.” Niall replied, voice far steadier after recovering from his surprise. “Even the obscure ones about noise pollution.”

Zayn snorted as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket. “Tight arse. Can’t you practise somewhere else?”

“Can’t you smoke somewhere else?” Niall shot back before he realised what he was doing and going red in the face. That was exactly the sort of comment that Niall would have criticized Louis for.

“I’ve always smoked here, and I really just want to smoke in peace.” Zayn huffed in response.

“Fine, then I won’t talk.” Niall replied, turning back around and beginning to tune his guitar.

Zayn sighed and lit up.  Taking long deep breaths and holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as possible. Zayn could tell that the omega was trying to hold his tongue and even that annoyed Zayn a bit.

“What the hell is it?” Zayn snapped, dropping down on to the seat next to him.

Niall bit his lip before replying with a question. “Why do you smoke? I mean, all my mates do it as a social thing but I’m the only other person here and I doubt you’re trying to impress me.”

Zayn laughed without any real humour behind it. “You’re the last person I’d need to impress. I think I impress you enough just by existing, and most other people really.”

Niall frowned. “So why do it?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “It’s relaxing, or at least it normally is when I don’t have first year omegas nagging at me.”

“What do you need to relax for, you’ve got literally everything.” Niall asked, choosing to ignore Zayn’s snarky comments about him.

Zayn laughed humourlessly again. “You’ve really got no idea about real life don’t you? Though I suppose, ignorance is bliss.”

Niall stared at him questioningly.

“You’ve got no idea about my life or how the rest of the world works, and the sooner you realise that the better off you’ll be.” The alpha continued, puffing at his smoke.

“But you’re rich.” Niall stated dumbly. “You’ll inherit your father’s fortune and you’re from a good family, you’re an alpha and… everyone loves you.”

This time Zayn laughed properly, loud and long and Niall felt himself blush. It seemed to Zayn that Niall was the sort of person who blushed at the drop of a hat.

“Everyone loves my money and my statues, no one gives a damn about me in particular.” Zayn finally replied. “I could be short, with pimples and buck teeth and no one would treat me any different. They want to be my friend because of what they’ll get out of it not because they like me.”

“That’s not true.” Niall stated, feeling sad that anyone would think about themselves in such a way. “I’m sure there are plenty of people who like you, like Harry.”

“There’s not.” Zayn replied darkly. “Harry’s different, we’re on the same level, we’re equals, and he wasn’t raised the same way as the rest of them.”

“What do you mean?” Niall prompted trying to figure out why Harry would be so different to all the other heirs in the old families.

“Harry’s family didn’t inherit their money. Harry’s father and grandfather worked hard to make it, not just so that they could reach the top of the social hierarchy but so that they wouldn’t be restricted by it.” Zayn explained with a bitter note in his voice. “His father just wants him to be happy, to have the freedom to choose that being rich brings. Maybe if my father didn’t pressure me into doing financing I’d be happier doing it, like Harry is with economics.”

“I’m sure your father wants you to be happy too.” Niall said gently, his guitar laying forgotten across his lap. “I’m sure lots of people want you to be happy.”

Zayn snorted. “Yeah sure, as long as I do what I’m told, don’t embarrass him or the family and further the family’s agenda then sure, he wants me to be happy. But happiness comes second to the rest of it. As for everyone else, they want my money and my name not the person who’s attached to it. All the alphas and betas want to be my friend in the hope that my family will ally with theirs and all the omegas want to be my mate so that they get to boss everyone else around. Think about it, why are you here at university?”

“To get a degree…” Niall replied slowly.

“There are more reasons than that though, aren’t there?” Zayn insisted. “I’m sure your mother wants you to find a mate, someone rich and well off who’ll not only take care of you but also raise your family standing. I’m sure she’d do anything for it to be someone like me even if you didn’t particularly care for me.”

“That’s not true, Mum would never want me to mate without love.” Niall stated firmly.

“Being an omega you should realise that loves just going to get you hurt.” Zayn snapped cruelly. “You’ll either mate rich and put up with not liking your partner, or else you’ll mate for love and end up resenting them for making you live in poverty. Your choice.”

Niall felt his lower lip quiver. “No I won’t. If I love them then it won’t matter what their situation is, we’ll have each other.”

“Love doesn’t put a roof over your head.” Zayn snarled. “Love doesn’t fill you, or your starving baby’s, stomach. Love doesn’t stop your children from ending up on the street and going into prostitution.”

“Stop it!” Niall barked weakly. “Just because you’re twisted and hate everyone doesn’t make what you say true.”

“Wake up!” Zayn hissed into his face. “Love just a pathetic fool’s dream that will end up ripping you’re fucking life apart! You better get bloody used to it!”

Niall stood up abruptly. Glaring down at the alpha as best he could through his tear filled eyes. “You’re wrong… You’re wrong and I feel sorry for you.”

The omega turned and fled, taking the guitar with him, with as much dignity as the blond could muster.

Zayn snubbed out his cigarette, he was going to need something stronger to stop the headache he could feel coming on.

 

* * *

 

As always, feel free to [message me on Tumblr](http://marastarfar.tumblr.com/) if you want to be certain that I'll reply. xx.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this should have been up last night but thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy it. xx.

“Hey,” Louis said looking up from the sink in the gyp room across the hall from their rooms as Niall entered late on Sunday. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much.” Niall replied shoving bread into the toaster. “Don’t suppose you want to make me one of those?” Niall added, indicating the cup of tea that Louis was in the process of making.

“Yeah sure.” Louis responded, pulling out another mug. “Where have you been anyway? Haven’t seen you much since Friday.”

“Around.” Niall replied vaguely. “Haven’t been feeling the best.”

Louis looked up questioningly at the usually cheery blond. “What’s wrong? You’re not worried about the try-out results are you? You know there’s no point in worrying, it won’t change them.”

“No it’s not that.” He said taking the steaming mug that Louis handed him. “The results are already up by the way, we made second string.”

“Really?!” Louis’ face lit up. “When did they go up?”

“Don’t know. Sometime today, they’re posted on the message boards.” Niall replied, beginning to scoop sugar into his tea much to Louis’ chagrin. “You really need to start reading those.”

Louis pulled a face. “Yeah probably wouldn’t be the worst idea. Anyway if it’s not the try-outs then what is it?”

Niall sighed, putting the sugar spoon down, finally. “It’s Zayn.”

Louis’ face clouded over. “What’s he done this time?”

Niall looked up in surprise. “What do you mean, ‘this time’?”

“First time we met him almost completely ignored you and made you feel worthless.” Louis huffed, sipping from his own, unsugared tea as Niall buttered his toast. “And then he made that dick head comment about you being easily pleased which made you stop eating which I’ve never seen you do before, and now this. So… what’s he done this time?”

Niall relayed the conversation back to Louis. Louis hadn’t thought that his opinion of Malik could get much lower but apparently it could.

“What a jerk.” Louis commented, leading the omega into his own room and sitting down on his bed so Niall could take the desk chair. “Seriously, what is his problem?”

Niall shrugged, washing a mouthful of toast down with his tea. “He seem pretty upset.”

“He seemed upset?” Louis looked incredulous. “Who gives a damn how he felt. Having a bad day does not give anyone the right to take it out on someone else. Besides he’s always in a bad mood.”

Niall chewed on his lip, staring down at his half empty mug. Louis had already finished his while Niall was telling him about the conversation with Zayn which had taken place on Friday while Louis had been at the drama auditions.

“Don’t listen to a word he says Niall.” Louis continued. “He’s just bitter, even though he’s got nothing to be bitter about. Seriously, he’s got to have the easiest life on campus and he’s complaining when so many people are worse off.”

“Just because someone has it worse doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have it bad.” Niall said quietly.

“Don’t defend him Niall. He’s not worth it.” Louis said firmly, standing up. “Come on, let’s go have dinner and then we’re going to go down to the pub to celebrate making the footie team, even if it’s second string. And if I hear a single word about Zayn I will open your mouth and pour alcohol down your throat. Got it?”

“You realise that giving me alcohol is hardly a good threat. I might just keep bringing him up so you keep buying me drinks.” Niall replied standing up, swallowing the last of his tea before following the older boy out the door.

Niall was smiling as they walked down stairs and across the road towards Old Court, so Louis was considering it a win. Just as they were about to head down to the buttery Niall decided that he should go to the toilet first. While Niall dashed off to do that Louis wandered over to one of the notice boards to see the try-out results for himself.

“Congratulations little one.” Louis jumped as Harry breathed against his ear.

Louis spun and glared at the taller boy. “Can you stop doing that? It’s really creepy.”

Harry chuckled. “Sorry sweet heart.”

Louis huffed. “And you’re not sitting with us if Malik’s with you.”

Harry looked confused. “He’s not. Zayn doesn’t come into college on weekends if he can help it. Why? What’s he done to make you hate him so much? It wasn’t the ‘keep your omega in line’ thing was it? Cause I spoke to him about that and he said….”

“No it’s not that.” Louis cut him off. “I already told you I don’t care what he thinks about me. It’s when he has a go at Niall that it bothers me. Seriously what’s his problem?”

“Niall?” Harry looked even more confused. “What’d he do to Niall?”

“He told him that he was a pathetic idiot for thinking that love could ever make him happy.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” Harry’s confusion seemed to have been cleared up, “Zayn’s just speaking from his point of view, he hasn’t had a particularly good love life.”

“I don’t give a damn. He shouldn’t have said that to Niall.” Louis snapped sharply. “He was out of line and I don’t want him going anywhere near Niall again.”

Harry sighed, looking sad. “I’ll talk to him, I can’t promise that he’ll apologise but maybe I can get him to back off a little.”

Louis nodded curtly as Niall reappeared from around the corner. His happy look faded slightly when he saw Harry but he seemed to be making a serious effort to keep it on his face.

“Hello Harry.” He said uncertainly.

“Hello Niall. It seems congratulations are in order.” Harry nodded towards the notice board.

“Oh yeah!” Niall said brightening noticeably. “I can’t wait till training starts.”

“Tell me that again when it’s minus three outside and you’re running around, covered in mud, sweat and rain, and exhausted after a training session.” Harry replied as he began to lead the two omegas down into the buttery and over to the line at the servers.

“It’s ok,” Louis said quietly to Niall as Harry moved ahead of them, “Zayn apparently doesn’t come in during weekends so you’re safe.”

Niall smiled gratefully before Harry turned to see what was taking them so long and they both jogged to catch up with him. Harry ensured that both of the boys ended up with rather full trays and Niall’s mood improved immensely.

“So I think we should be going out to celebrate.” Harry said as if he was the first person ever to have that idea.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Is that your way of asking if you can come?”

“Well…” Harry replied with a wicked smirk. “Someone’s got to pay for all the alcohol the two of you are going to be consuming. Besides, I don’t think two omegas should be getting drunk without someone to watch out for them.”

Louis huffed but Niall was grinning. “Louis I have no idea why you don’t like this guy.” Niall turned from Louis to Harry. “If you decide you’d prefer a blond I’m available, especially if you always pay for booze.”

Louis sighed in defeat, as much as he would have liked to argue, Harry had a point, and the cocky smirk on Harry’s face said that he knew it to.

 

* * *

 

 

According to Harry most of the clubs around Cambridge didn’t open till after ten so they decided to head to a pub until then. Cambridge, like most historical towns, had a lot of pubs. Louis figured that the ones nearby probably made a small fortune off of the uni students.

The pub Harry led them to was down a back ally, the sort of ally that Louis would have avoided even in broad daylight, but Harry assured him that lots of students hung out there, due to the fact that it served hot food all night. It was the type of building that had obviously been added to more than a couple of times, and the layout suggested that it hadn’t always been a pub. It was on the edge of the Cam and was spread across three levels as it got closer to the river. A small number of tables were outside overlooking a bend in the river where a large number of punts where chained.

As soon as they’d gotten there Niall had promptly slid into a booth and started trying to convince Harry to buy them a bowl of chips to go with their pints. He was pulling out all the stops, bottom lip sticking out and big blue eyes pleading. Harry looked sideways at Louis, a smile threatening to take over his face. Louis raised his eyebrows in response. It was easy to see that Harry had no intention of saying no, he just wanted to string Niall along a little longer. Eventually Harry threw his hands in the air.

“Fine!” Harry exclaimed in mock frustration. “Annoying little omega aren’t you.”

“I prefer to think of myself as persistent.” Niall replied grinning in self-satisfaction.

Louis smiled fondly at the other omega as Harry began to get up. Louis caught his eye as he went to turn in the direction of the bar. Louis mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to him and Harry just nodded in response. With an understanding smile the alpha turned away and headed up the stairs to the next level where the bar was situated. As soon as he was at a safe distance Niall turned on Louis.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?!” Niall said excitedly, bouncing in his seat. “Why don’t you like this guy? He’s fucking awesome!”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. “It’s not that I don’t like him exactly… It’s just that he’s kinda annoying as well.”

“It’s not like you particularly try to be nice.” Niall replied dryly. “Half the time I think you’re trying to start an argument.”

“It’s not my fault it’s so easy to get a reaction out of him.” Louis shot back, though he was smiling now.

If truth be told Louis was beginning to get over his initial dislike of Harry. After all Harry hadn’t done anything worse then be a little annoying and patronising since they’d first met and he’d gone out of his way to make sure that he was looked after. But Louis still remembered Harry’s first comment to him, about how he’d be “good for breeding.” If there was one thing that pissed Louis off more than anything else it was being objectified and treated like fucking and breeding were the only things he was good for.

“I’m beginning to think that you just like arguing.” Niall continued, unaware of Louis’ thought patterns. “And from the way he keeps coming back for more I’d say Harry quite likes it to.”

That puzzles Louis a little. Why did Harry keep coming back when Louis gave him so little encouragement? Most alphas gave up once they realised that Louis wasn’t going to jump into bed with them.

Louis didn’t have long to ponder cause Harry was heading back to their booth, but not alone. There was another boy with him, he was obviously slightly older and had bright orange hair. The lack of any smell coming from the newcomer suggested to Louis that he was a beta, or else he was wearing neutralizers.

“This is Ed.” Harry said sliding into the booth next to Louis. “Ed, this is Louis and Niall. They’re freshers at the same collage as me.”

“Hi,” Niall and Louis both greeted the older boy as he dropped down next to Niall. “Where are my chips?” Niall added.

“They’re on the way, but I thought you’d prefer it if they’d been cooked first.” Harry replied seriously.

“Haha.” Niall shot back dryly before turning towards Ed. “So what are you studying?”

“I’m a music honours student.” Ed responded. “What about you guys?”

“Oh cool!” Niall responded enthusiastically. “I’m doing sound engineering.”

“I’m doing English.” Louis said quickly, he didn’t want to say anything more in case he sounded like he was complaining.

When it became clear that Louis wasn’t going to add more Niall charged on.

“So do you play an instrument?” Niall asked eagerly. “I play guitar… or do you sing?”

Louis had discovered pretty quickly that Niall could talk for hours about music.

Louis jumped slightly as something brushed his hand. Louis looked up startled, before settling when he realised that it was just Harry, rubbing his thumb against the back of Louis’ wrist. Louis looked up at him questioningly as Niall and Ed launched into a lively conversation about the pros and cons of some guitar brand or other.

“You still upset about your degree?” Harry asked quietly, continuing to rub the back of Louis’ wrist soothingly.

“Sorry if it’s getting annoying.” Louis replied just as quietly. “I just hate feeling helpless and having someone else not only pay for my education, but also dictate what I can study, makes me feel kinda useless.”

“You’re not useless little one.” Harry said gently. “You’re using what you’ve got. Once you’ve got the degree no one will be able to dictate what you do with it.”

Louis snorted. “Unless I end up mated to some bossy alpha who likes to tell me what to do.”

Harry frowned, shuffling closer along the booth seat. “I doubt you’d put up with anyone bossing you around for long.”

Louis smiled tightly. “Sometimes I don’t have a choice.”

Before Harry could think of any sort of reply a waiter showed up with the large bowl of chips. Louis squawked as Niall moved to drench them in ketchup.

“Don’t you dare, stick Satan’s blood all over my chips!” He protested, snatching the bottle out of the blonde’s hands.

“They’re not just your chips.” Niall replied looking slightly amused by Louis’ reaction. “And besides, everyone loves ketchup.”

“You’re right about the first one, they’re not just my chips, nor are they entirely yours.” Louis said in the poshest accent he could muster. “Put the ketchup on the side and you can dips your chips in it and I will do the same with the vinegar. Which is what proper people put on chips.”

Harry was grinning like a proud mother as Niall rolled his eyes.

“You’re so bloody English.” Niall replied with narrowed eyed.

Ed chuckled. “I actually like vinegar better than ketchup as well.”

Niall stared at him in mock horror. “Like I said, ‘bloody English.’”

“You are in England mate.” Harry pointed out, his fingers still rubbing across Louis’ hand.

“Which leaves it to me to hold up the flag for Ireland.” Niall took a long draught from his pint.

“Great, now he’s going to try to prove that he can drink twice as much as the rest of us,” Louis said in resignation, “and I’m going to be stuck with the job of sitting up with him while he vomits his guts out at three o’clock in the morning.”

“Hey, I can hold my liquor!” Niall said quickly.

Louis levelled him with a flat glare.

“So Ed…” Harry said jumping in before the argument could continue. “What are you doing here tonight anyway?”

“Aidan and I were going to work on a song for one of our classes.” Ed explained, tipping vinegar over a couple of chips.  

“Grimshaw?” Harry asked frowning.

“Yeah.” Ed continued. “I always write best when I’m drunk, or high.”

Harry chuckled, though something about it sounded off to Louis. “Zayn says the same thing, about the storyline for his comics, that he has his best ideas while high.”

Louis elbowed Harry in the ribs. Harry looked at him in confusion and Louis gave a meaningful look towards Niall. The Irishmen was looking down at his hand and fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking uncomfortable. Harry smiled tightly, looking apologetically at Louis. Ed was looking between the three of them in confusion after noticing the tension. Before he could ask about it Aidan’s voice sounded from the pub stairs.

“I’m hardly five minutes late and already you’ve replaced me?” Aiden scolded playfully as he walked up to the table and glanced around.

His eyes settled on where Harry’s fingers were still playing with the skin of Louis’ wrist and the back of his hand. Louis snatched his hand away quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up. After all Aiden had asked him out and he didn’t want the alpha to think that Louis was playing the field or anything. Harry scowled and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Congratulations are in order for our first years here.” Aiden looked casually between Niall and Louis. “You’ve not only single handedly doubled the number of omegas on the team but also improved the overall looks of the team immensely.”  

Niall was too busy sticking his nose in the air to notice Aiden winking at Louis, but Harry certainly didn’t miss it.

“That’s why we’re here.” Harry said shortly.

“Yeah, Harry’s treating us.” Niall said beaming, apparently a good flattering was all he needed to get over his short lived bad mood.

Harry smiled tightly at Niall.

“Talking of alcohol,” Aiden started, “I’m going to go and get myself a beer. Anyone else want one while I’m there?”

Niall and Louis nodded. Ed quickly skulled what was left of his own beer, giving Aiden a cheeky grin.

“Harry?” Aiden asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry shock his head briskly. “I’m alright thanks. Someone’s got to stay sober if these two are going to get home safe.”

Louis frowned looking at the curly haired boy. Something was definitely going on between the alphas. Aiden shrugged and headed to the bar.

“Hey,” Louis said quietly to Harry, “What’s up? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Harry snapped, standing abruptly. “I’ll be back in a minute, just going to the loo.”

Harry strode towards the back of the pub where Louis assumed the toilets were situated.

“What’s got into him?” Niall asked around a mouthful of chips, staring at Louis.

“No idea…” Louis said staring after the alpha.

“What happened to Harry?” Aiden echoed, coming back to the table with his hands full with their drinks.

“Toilet.” Ed replied, accepting his drink from the other boy.

Aiden shrugged, “You snooze you lose.” He said sliding into the seat that Harry had just vacated. Louis wriggled along the seat slightly in order to give him more room but Aiden slid over further, so his side was pressed against Louis’.

“Hey cutie, I meant to text you,” Aiden said making no attempt to stop everyone around the table from hearing, “would you like to go out on Friday night for dinning and drinks?”

Louis was about to respond when the table shook slightly, heralding Harry’s return. Louis wasn’t sure how much he’d heard, though Louis also wasn’t sure why he cared how much Harry had overheard. He didn’t owe Harry anything.

“Um…” Louis started, ignoring the glare Harry was giving Aiden. “Would it be alright if we made it lunch instead? You know how it is with omegas running around by themselves after dark.”

“It’s not like I’d make you walk home alone.” Aiden replied, looping an arm over Louis’ shoulder and giving him a squeeze. “But lunch is fine if that makes you more comfortable.”

Louis smiled nodding and picking up his drink in order to give himself something to do. The rest of the table were noticeably quiet.

“Cool,” Aiden continued, ignoring the rest of the table, “I know a great little café just down the road. How about I meet you out the front of Clare at noon and then we can walk from there.”

“Yeah sure.” Louis said quickly, normally he loved having all the attention on him and it was kinda nice to have someone so openly wanting to date him, but at the same time Harry’s gaze sat heavily upon him.

“Awesome.” Aiden looked up at the rest of the group. “So Harry, how’s Nick? Seeing as you seem to see him more than I do.”

“He’s fine.” Harry replied shortly to the alpha but his eyes remained on Louis.

Aiden laughed, though Louis had no idea what was funny. Harry’s face was certain not showing any humour.

“You two mated yet?” Aiden asked with a grin. “If there’s one thing my cousins good at its worming his way in with the right people.”

Harry huffed. “It hasn’t been for lack of trying on his part.”

Aiden continued to laugh as if it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “He’s quite persistent when he wants something. You’re lucky you didn’t know him when he was a child, he was never very good a sharing his toys.”

“With the amount of money his family have you’d think that he’d have enough to go around.” Ed commented, sipping at his drink.

“Yeah well, nothings ever been good enough for Nick.” Aiden replied with a shrug. “My uncle calls it ambition. My father calls it greed.”

Louis was picking up some obvious tension between the two alphas. Clearly there was some history between Aiden and Harry, which Louis was assuming had something to do with this Nick character that they were talking about.

“I don’t know what I’d do with the sort of money he grew up with.” Ed said thoughtfully.

“What do you do with it Harry?” Niall asked shoving a chip, which was completely drench in ketchup, into his mouth.

Harry gave a genuine chuckle. “My father gives me an allowance of £50 a week, any other money I spend is from my saving account which is money that I’ve earned from my job. I don’t have a ridiculous amount of money, my father does.”

Niall stared at Harry, a couple of clumped of potato falling out of his mouth. “Your dad doesn’t pay for your stuff?”

“Well he’s the one giving me my allowance so technically he does.” Harry replied shrugging. “And to be fair £50 a week is a fair bit. Especially considering that I don’t have to pay for my own food and I also have a job. He just expects me to budget for myself but I’m not exactly hard done by.”

Louis nodded, playing with a soggy chip, he probably wasn’t going to eat it but it was a good way to distract from the warmth of Aiden’s leg pressed against his own.

“Sounds fair enough to me.” Louis commented with a shrug. Though he suddenly felt bad for the text books Harry had paid for, they’d cost over his weekly allowance. “If you got given everything you wanted all the time you’d probably have ended up as a spoiled brat.”

“Wait, you’re saying that he’s not?” Aiden asked, looking down at Louis in mock disbelief.

Louis glanced between Aiden and Harry unsure of how he should answer. He strangely didn’t like that Aiden was insulting Harry but at the same time it was the same sort of joke that he himself would have made. He insulted Harry on an almost daily basis and yet it seemed that he didn’t particularly like other people doing the same.

In the end Niall saved him from answering. “I feel slightly bad about taking your money now.” Niall looked down at the almost empty bowl of chips before quickly snatching up the last four chips and stuffed them into his mouth all at the same time and mumbling around the mouthful of potato. “But only slightly.”

Louis grinned at that, grateful that Niall never took anything too seriously.

Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. If I ever had serious troubles with money Dad would bail me out, and besides, I offered.”

Louis tried to catch Harry’s eye, trying to make sure the Harry was aware that he was grateful even if he didn’t always let on, but Harry was noticeably avoiding Louis’ gaze.

“Weren’t you guys going to work on a song or something?” Harry continued, looking between Ed and Aiden.

Ed nodded “Yeah we were…”

“But seeing as you guys are here,” Aiden cut in, “we can hang out for a while longer right? I may just be making excuses to hang out with this boy here but who can blame me?”

Aiden was beaming at Louis, who could feel his own face heating up. He had to admit that it was nice to be shown such open appreciation. It would be nice to have an alpha who wanted to show him off all the time. Still, it was awkward.  

“Yeah why not?” Ed continued looking slightly taken aback. “I mean if we’re welcome.”

“Of course you’re welcome.” Niall said earnestly to the red head. “The more the merrier.”

Louis saw Ed glance at Harry looking uncertain. When Louis followed his gaze he realised why. Harry looked like he was fuming, he was glaring at the ceiling like it had personally offended him. Louis didn’t get it, he was the one that had brought Ed over to their table to begin with. Now it seemed that he wanted nothing more than for him to leave. Apparently Harry suffer from excessive mood swings. Louis decided not to let it bother him. He was going to enjoy being fawned over for however long it lasted. After all, Aiden was a much more realistic mate option when compared to Harry. There was no way in hell Harry Styles, of all people, could be serious about him.

Niall, it seemed was also having none of it, beginning to hurl questions at Aiden and Ed about their creative process despite Harry’s glowering look. It continued like that for over an hour, Harry brooding and grinding his teeth together while the rest of them chatted happily. Aiden throwing complements at Louis whenever he saw the chance.

By midnight Louis was practically glowing from the praises being lavished on him by the boy sitting beside him. Even if Aiden hadn’t let him drink as much as he would have liked Louis was still pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol and preening from where he was tucked under Aiden’s arm. Niall on the other hand was off his face, laughing loudly at everything anyone said no matter if it was meant to be funny or not.

Eventually they decided to call it a night, despite having never actually made it to the club like they’d planned. Both Ed and Aidan lived off campus so they said goodbye as they left the pub.

Aiden grabbed both of Louis hands in his. “I’ll see you later, ok cutie? At practice on Thursday night and then again on Friday for our date?”

Louis nodded, smiling coyly. “If you’re lucky.”

“Oh I think I will be.” Aiden replied grinning back to which Louis just raised his eyebrows. “As if you could stay away.”

Aiden moved in quickly, pecking Louis on the lips before pulling away with a brazen grin. He waved goodbye to the other boys and he and Ed headed off down the street.

Harry had one arm around Niall in order to keep him upright, but he didn’t look happy about it. Louis quickly moved to help him. They walked back to the college in total silence, except for Niall who was contently humming to himself.

As they walked up the drive to Memorial Court Louis finally broke the silence.

“Thanks for tonight. It was really fun.” Louis said earnestly.

“Yeah you seemed to enjoy himself.” Harry snarled, taking Louis by surprise. “Being all buddy-buddy with Grimshaw.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Louis asked taken aback by just how malicious Harry sounded. “You’ve been off all night. Has this got something to do with Aiden’s cousin?”

“What?” Harry stared at Louis like he’d grown a second head as they shuffled up the front steps, “What’s Nick got to do with anything?”

“It just seemed like you didn’t like talking about him when Aiden brought him up and you’ve been off since then.” Louis said uncertainly as they moved up the front steps.

“None of this has anything to do with Grimshaw,” Harry stated firmly, “or at least not that Grimshaw.”

“So it’s got something to do with Aiden then?” Louis pushed on, trying to figure out what had pissed Harry off so completely. “Do you not like him? He’s been really nice to me.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Harry snapped viciously, as they headed across the lawns and into the southern omega wing, “Look I don’t give a damn about either of the Grimshaw boys or what you do with them. I just wanna go to bed.”

Louis stared at him with his mouth hanging open, momentarily shocked into silence. Harry just glared back at him for a moment before dragging the semi-conscious Niall into Louis and his part of the building and towards the stairs.

“Oh this is ridiculous.” Harry huffed when he looked up the staircase to the first floor. Louis jumped slightly as Harry bent over and tossed Niall over his shoulder so Niall had an up close, upside-down view of Harry’s butt.

“Bottom!” Niall exclaimed, giggling and pocketing Harry in the arse.

Louis normally would have laughed, except Harry’s face still looked like thunder. Harry climbed the stairs easily, even with the extra weight, as Louis climbed up behind him. Louis rummaged through Niall’s pockets when Harry plopped the blond back on his own feet after they reached the first floor. Louis opened the door to Niall’s bedroom and Harry helped Niall through, dumping him onto his bed.

Niall giggled again, as Harry and Louis took a shoe each and tugged it off. Niall turned onto his side as Louis stood back to look around the room.

“That’s probably all we can do. Thanks for the help.” Louis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what else he could possibly say to the alpha after how he’d been acting.

Harry snorted as he grabbed a glass off the bedside table and filled it from the kitchenette in one corner. He placed it on the bedside table, grabbing a box of Panadol off one of the shelves above the desk and putting it next to water before following Louis out of the room. The door thudded closed behind them and Louis turned back to Harry rather than opening his own door.

“Um….”

Harry stared at him for a moment, and Louis had the sudden thought that Harry actually looked more hurt then angry.

“Good night Louis.” Harry turned suddenly and walked back towards the stairs.

“Night Harry.” Louis replied quietly as Harry disappeared down the stairs, leaving Louis to wonder if this time could be any different to the last time Harry had walked Louis home. 

 

* * *

 

 

At first when it seemed that Harry was ignoring him Louis just assumed he was being paranoid. After all Harry didn’t always sit with them, especially when Zayn was sitting elsewhere, and Louis had made it clear that Zayn wasn’t going to be welcome at their table. Louis had levelled the dark haired boy with a glare whenever he’d seen him around the college or university grounds. To be straight, Louis was more perturbed by Zayn then Niall was. Niall wasn’t the sort to let anything bother him for long. Louis on the other hand could hold a grudge for years, especially when he was feeling protective.

By Wednesday however, it was clear that Harry was in fact avoiding him.

“Hi Harry.” Niall called as he and Louis walked past his table on the way to their own.

“Horan.” Harry replied apathetically, giving Niall an indifferent look and ignoring Louis all together.

“Styles.” Louis shot back sardonically, causing Harry to scold at him.

Louis just smirked and made sure to shake his arse just that little bit extra as they walked past. If Harry was going to be a condescending dick head then two could play at that game.

Niall looked confused, glancing back at Harry before looking towards Louis questioning.

“Is something going on between you two?” Niall asked, as they dumped they’re dinner trays down onto their table where Liam and Danielle were already sitting. “Normally he’s really friendly. Though… now that I think about it, he hasn’t been around much recently either.”

“You don’t remember?” Louis asked frowning, apparently the Irishman was drunker then Louis had thought he was.

“Oh…” For a moment he sounded like he’d remembered but then, “did something happen on Sunday night?”

Maybe Niall really could hold his liquor. After all he’d been so drunk he didn’t remember but he hadn’t vomited once. Usually when Louis got drunk enough not to remember it the next morning he was glad of his amnesia because it usually meant that he’d spent hours hanging over a toilet bowl.

“What happened on Sunday night?” Liam questioned looking up from his shepherd’s pie.

Danielle was pressed under one of his arms, sipping a diet coke.

“We went out to a bar and Niall got smashed.” Louis abbreviated quickly for Liam and Danielle before answering Niall with another question. “How much do you remember?”

“Wait you guys went out alone?” Liam cut in, frowning deeply. “You know how dangerous that is right? With you both being omegas.”

Danielle looked kinda proud at Liam’s statement and gave him a quiet peck on the cheek.

“Harry was with us.” Niall responded quickly before looking thoughtful for a moment. “Um… I remember maybe a bit over an hour after Ed and Aiden showed up. I mean I remember Harry getting the second bowl of chips and Ed dipping them in his beer. Which actually tasted pretty good.”

“Mate you were so drunk I’m sure anything would have tasted good.” Louis replied with an eye roll as Danielle looked slightly sickened. “Do you remember how Harry was behaving?”

“He was a bit quiet.” Niall gave a noncommittal shrug. “But he was still friendly, and he was paying for the drinks after all.”

The Niall Horan measurement for niceness; how much you fund his alcohol abuse.

“I got the feeling he didn’t like Aiden very much.” Louis grimaced remembering how cold the curly haired alpha had been on the walk home.

“It probably would have helped if you hadn’t been quiet so pleased about Aiden openly flirting with you.” Niall replied around a mouthful of mash potato.

“You flirted with one alpha in front of another alpha?” Danielle inquired from her place under Liam’s arm. “Were you trying to make him jealous or something?”

“What? No.” Louis said pulling a face. “I may act childish but I’m not that self-centred.”

“Then why do it?” Danielle asked looking confused.

“I flirted with Aiden because I like Aiden, and it’s fun.” Louis responded shrugging as he used a piece of bread to mop up the excess gravy on his plate. “Isn’t that why people usually flirt?”

“But in front of someone else who’s already shown an interest in you?” Liam insisted, backing up the curly haired girl who was maybe his girlfriend and maybe not. Seriously Louis couldn’t get a straight answer out of the alpha as to whether or not they were actually dating.

“It’s not like Harry was serious about me.” Louis shook his head like they were being silly. “He’s just upset that he’s not going to get laid.”

Liam nodded at Louis’ explanation, though Danielle and Niall didn’t look at all convinced. “Harry does have a reputation for sleeping around.”

“I don’t know.” Niall started as he helped himself to Danielle’s cold leftovers. “I think you’re being a bit hard on him. Actually you’ve always been pretty hard on him. He always seemed genuine to me.”

“Can we change the subject?” Louis huffed in exasperation. “I like Aiden, we flirted and now Harry’s sulking. There’s nothing more to tell. Moving on.”

Liam and Niall exchanged a look, Liam looked like he wanted to press the matter but Danielle over road him.

“So you made the drama society.” She gave Liam a sideways look. “Not that I ever thought you wouldn’t. Basically everyone gets in. There’s always room for more backstage help.”

“If everyone gets in why do they even have auditions?” Niall inquired, as Liam began stacking everyone’s empty plates and trays.

“Probably on the off chance that they get a crazy person who really can’t act.” Louis stated with a chuckle.

“I think it’s just something they’ve always done.” Danielle’s answer was slightly kinder then Louis’. “After all, all the clubs and associations have auditions or tryouts of some kind. Just like the first meeting of each group usually involves cheap booze.”

“Wait…” Niall jumped in, the mention of alcohol seemed to have gained his attention. “Does that mean there’ll be beer at footie tomorrow afternoon?”

Danielle smiled warmly at the blonde’s enthusiasm. “Yes probably, if it’s your first meeting. They’ll definitely be cocktails at the drama meeting on Friday, cause we’re classy like that.”

Louis grinned, “My week just got a whole lot better.”

 

* * *

 

 

Football practise on Thursday afternoon was more than just a welcome distraction, it was a chance to take his frustration out on something. Louis had run into Harry three times in just over twenty four hours. Each time had made Louis that much more annoyed.

Harry seemed to have reverted to the boy that Louis had thought he was when they had first met. That arrogant alpha who spent his time with other rich arse students, with an omega on each arm that changed daily.

“Hey guys.” Aiden called as everyone dawdled out onto the field. “It’s all going to be fairly light today. We’re just going to do a couple of drills and then a friendly match. Just to get everyone used to one another’s playing styles.”

“And then drinks!” Yelled one of the older members whose name Louis had been told at least twice.

The majority of the older students shouted their approval, and some of the newbies joined in, though the majority of them just looked confused.

“It’s a bit of a tradition that the veterans take the freshers out and get them wasted.” Aiden said with a shrug. “So… if this is your first year on the team you’ll be drinking free tonight.”

His exclamation was met with whoops of approval, Niall first and foremost amongst them. Louis wondered absently about how many first year university students had become alcoholics in the last three weeks.

“Settle down boys.” Aiden raised his voice to be heard over the din. “First you’re gonna work up a sweat, and maybe by tonight the smell of boos and vomit will mask it. Probably not but we can try.”

The idea of going out directly after an hour of training, without taking a shower first, was kinda disgusting to Louis. He may have been a bit of a slob, his dorm room had half dirty cloths all over the floor, but he was rather big on personal hygiene. But Niall would definitely want to go so Louis would basically have to as well. Besides, it’d mean he’d get to hang out with Aiden again, so maybe it’d be worth it.

As the training session went on Louis began to wonder if Aiden was babying him on purpose. In all the drills he’d been paired off with either another omega or a second string player. During the actual game Louis got two corner and a sideline shot. At least two of those shots he had been the last person to touch the ball before it went out, but Aiden conveniently didn’t see that. Not to mention the two tackles, which had been completely legal, by a couple of alphas in first string, which Aiden let him take penalty shots for.

To begin with Louis had thought that it was just because he was a newbie, but then he wasn’t treating any of the other first years like that. As he watched he realised that the only other people who were getting anywhere near as soft a treatment as he was were the other omegas. But Louis was still getting it easier. Maybe it was Aiden’s way of flirting. His way of showing Louis that he was willing to stick up for him or protect him or whatever.

Whatever it was, it was really pissing him off. He didn’t need special treatment, he knew he could hold his own against any of the first string players. Hell Louis was pretty sure he could probably take Aiden on with little difficulty. So maybe Louis was a bit cocky about his football abilities, sue him. But there was only one thing which Louis hated more than feeling weak, and that was appearing weak.

The fact that the other omegas were also getting special treatment was also bloody infuriating. It meant that Aiden wasn’t just being protective of him because he was interested in him, he was being protective of him because Louis was an omega.

The rest of the team seemed to just accept it, like it was a normal occurrence. And maybe it was, after all most people assumed that alphas would be protective of omegas no matter who they were. They looked at the situation and saw Aiden behaving like a good alpha. The problem was that by behaving like that he was also being a bad captain. A captain was meant to be fair and unbiased. He couldn’t favour certain players just because they were smaller.

The very fact that Aiden assumed that he couldn’t handle himself was annoying. The fact that Aiden thought he needed protection _because_ he was an omega was infuriating.

By the end of training Louis was even more pissed off then he had been to begin with. He hadn’t gotten to tackle anyone or get in any scuffles. The frustration that he’d been hoping to burn off was still there, and building. Now he wasn’t just mad at Harry’s indifference, he was mad at Aiden’s favouritism.

Louis was in no mood to socialise but he was going to put up with it for the free beer. And at least, he thought, there would be little chance for anyone to baby him while they were out. That was where he was wrong.

The walk to ‘The Mill’ pub, which it turned out was a block over from the pub they’d been to the other night, worked as a cool down after the session. Most of the team had come straight from their rooms in their training gear so they were all still in their sweat soaked clothing. Only a few, those who lived off campuses, had gotten changed into clean cloths.

Louis figured that it would probably be better if he spoke to Aiden straight away rather than letting his frustration fester. After all, Louis reasoned, Aiden may not even have been aware of what he was doing. Alpha had a way of being oblivious.

Louis had been walking near the back of the group. Niall was off making friends, flitting from group to group, and leaving laughter in his wake. Now Louis sped up, heading towards Aiden who was leading the group of sweat soaked men. He was chatting with one of the other boys, the one Louis had noticed earlier whose name he didn’t remember. Louis was about to give Aiden a piece of his mind when Aiden spotted him.

“There’s the cutie.” Aiden said loudly, ginning widely. “God you smell amazing.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth half a dozen times. It’s hard to have a go at someone while they’re complementing you.

“Thank goodness I’m on the team, I’ll get to smell you like this, all hot and sweaty, all the time.” Aiden continued ignoring Louis’ cod fish impressions. “I think if I was your alpha I’d just never let you shower.”

Louis pulled a discussed face at that and Aiden and the other boy laughed.

“Then you’d have to put up with everyone else smelling him.” The other boy was obviously an alpha as well.

“Nah, I just won’t let visitors in the house.” Aiden responded with a laugh. “An omega’s got no reason to leave the house after mating anyway.”

They both laughed while Louis walked along beside them feeling uncomfortable. It was obvious it had been meant as a joke but Louis still felt kind of insulted.

“Anyway, here we are.” Aiden turned and announced to the rest of the group. The Mill had a different vibe to the previous pub, it was a lot smaller on the inside but directly across the Cam from it was a stretch of parkland and the overflow from the pub were sitting on the bridge or on the grass drinking from plastic cups.  “Why don’t you grab a seat baby? I’ll go and get us some drinks.” Aiden pointed to a clear section of the bridge rail before moving towards the bar.

The team split in half, the majority of the older members moved towards the bar as the rest followed Louis to the stone railing. Niall plopped down next to him but the rest of the team seemed to be avoiding the space on the other side of Louis. Louis didn’t think too much of it, after all it meant that Aiden would probably sit next to him. Louis was still pissed off about how he had been treated during practice but he figured it was a conversation that they needed to have in private, not surrounded by the rest of the rather nosy footie team.

Soon enough Aiden and the rest returned with beer, and everyone was chatting noisily about everything under the sun. Aiden’s nameless friend was recounting his last hook up with an omega girl a couple of nights before while his mates clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Louis was polishing off his third drink and had just accepted another from the teams goalie, Greg, when Aiden placed his hand over the top of his glass.

“Louis, sweetie, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Aiden asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re only small and omegas get drunk faster than alphas or betas. I think you should lay off for a while.”

Before Louis could reply, Aiden had pulled the plastic cup out of his hand and turned back to the guy sitting on his other side. Louis huffed before admitting to himself that Aiden might have a point, three drinks in less than an hour was going a little quick. He decided to get some water and wait half an hour before accepting another drink.

It didn’t take long for Louis to sober up a little. Louis sat watching the rest of the group as he sipped his water. Niall was pouting from the other side of the bridge as the next round was handed out, missing him completely. As Louis watch one of the boys went to hand one of the older omegas a beer only to stop short when Aiden shook his head at him. The other boy shrugged and handed the drink to another beta. The omega gave a sigh before throwing himself back into the conversation. Louis realised it was a repeating pattern. An omega would reach for a drink and, with one look from Aiden, an alpha would either step between the omega and the bar or else take the cup off them.

Louis frowned. He understood that on some level Aiden felt responsible for the omegas on his team and wanted to keep them safe, but surely it was their choice to drink not Aiden’s. If Aiden wanted to keep the omegas safe he could make sure that they all got home safely after drinking and by keeping an eye on the other alphas around who might try and take advantage of them. _It’s what Harry would do_ , an annoying voice in his head whispered. Louis shoved the thought away, so what if it had been Aiden the other night stopping him from drinking but Harry who had made sure both he and Niall had gotten home. That didn’t change the fact that Harry obviously just wanted in Louis’ pants and that Aiden was actually offering a relationship.

It took Niall a little longer to catch on and from the look on his face there was going to be hell to pay. Aiden had keep Louis close all afternoon but Louis had been keeping an eye on Niall ever since he had realised that Aiden was stopping the flow of alcohol to the omegas. No one got between Niall and his alcohol.

Niall had just headed back to the pub when no name had stepped in front of him and shook his head. Refusing to move out of Niall’s way and let the shorter boy anywhere near the pub door.  The alpha just shook his head again and nodded towards Aiden. Niall had scowled, turned and marched towards them looking murderous.

“Oi, listen here you douche bag.” Niall snapped loudly in his steadily thickening Irish accent. “I can deal with you stopping the team buying me drinks when you think I’ve had too much. I can even appreciate it. But if I want to buy myself a drink with my own money then you have no say in it what so ever. You may be an alpha but you’re not my alpha and it’s my money so you can’t stop me.”

“Calm down.” Aiden commanded, rolling his eyes at his mates who had all stopped talking to watch. “I’m just doing what any responsible alpha would do. You’ve had enough, it doesn’t take much for an omega to get drunk, and we all know the sort of things that happens to omegas who let themselves get sloshed.”

“No.” Niall hissed back. “We all know what happens when alphas can’t keep it in their pants and think their entitled to other people’s bodies. I bet if I did get raped that you’d be one of those people who would say it was my own fault. That I was asking for it because I decided to drink. You know what… Fuck you and your prehistoric, misogynistic attitude. I’m out of here.”

Niall turned and marched back up the street, dividing the crowd of footie players as he went. Aiden shook his head with a vaguely disapproving look on his face before shrugging and reaching for his drink again.

Louis bit his lip before standing up. “I better go make sure he gets home alright.” He said to Aiden quickly. “But I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Aiden nodded and Louis turned to leave. “Hey aren’t you forgetting something?” Louis looked back at him in confusion only to see Aiden pointing at his lips.

Louis let out a strained bark of laughter before leaning in and giving Aiden a quick peck. The majority of the team, who were still watching, hollered and wolf whistled as Louis pulled away and headed for the door, his cheeks going pink. He didn’t much like the way Aiden had just demanded displays of affection.

Louis glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps following him, only to see Greg jogging to catch up. For a moment a shot of fear ran up Louis spine before Greg smiled, looking apologetic.

“Hey, I know he’ll probably feel patronised by this but I don’t think a couple of slightly drunk omegas should walk home by themselves.” Greg shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “I understand if you don’t want me to but I just don’t feel right about it. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to. I’ll just walk with you to the gate and then I’ll head home.”

Louis smiled tightly, he knew that most sexual assaults were committed by people who were known to the victim but he sounded genuine and once they caught up with Niall it’d be two to one. Anyway, Louis was pretty certain he could out run the goalie.

Louis nodded. “Thanks and its ok. I don’t like to walk home after dark by myself either. Niall’s just stubborn.”

Greg smiled more easily now as they turned and headed back towards the college campus. As they turned the corner they could see Niall marching down the street heading away from them.

“Niall!” Louis yelled in order to get the other boys attention. Niall turned and looked at them as Greg and Louis jogged to catch up with him.

“Can you believe that guy?” Niall asked in exasperation. “Thinking he can control us like that. Arrogant twat.”

“I’m sure he was just bring over protective.” Louis replied moderately. “I doubt he was doing it to control us.”

“Oh yeah?” Niall questioned with raised eyebrows. “If he’s so protective why isn’t he here walking you home, hu?”

Louis couldn’t think of a response to that.

“In his defence,” Greg started quietly, “he did see me leave. He knows me well enough to know that I’d make sure you were both alright. He’s not a bad guy, just a bit traditional.”

Niall scoffed, “Just a bit primitive. Seriously, does he realise that it’s the twenty first century and that omegas aren’t considered property anymore?” Niall kicked an empty bottle into the street.

“He doesn’t think you’re property.” Greg cut in before Louis could think of a response. “It’s just because he’s the footie captain he thinks that he’s responsible for the rest of the team and he’s sees protecting the omega teammates as part of that.”

“I can’t believe the other omegas just put up with it.” Niall hissed angrily. “They just accepted it.”

“They’re used to it, they’ve been on the team for the last two years so they know what Aiden’s like.” Greg explained with a shrug. “He does it to everyone in training as well. Which is kinda counterproductive considering none of the opposing teams are going to take it easy on a player simply because they’re an omega.”

“Exactly!” Louis jumped in, glad for a chance to vent. “If anything the opposite team would try and find weaknesses and considering the stereotype says that omegas are weak the other team are likely to attack them more than the other players. So the omegas probably need tougher training in order to be used to being singled out by the other team.”

“Aiden thinks he’s doing them a favour.” Greg continued with a shrug. “A couple of us older members have tried to talk to him but he just goes on about it being an alpha’s job to look after omegas.”

“So being the team captain comes second to being an alpha.” Louis shook his head.

“How did he even become the captain if he acts like that?” Niall questioned as the entered the college grounds.

“I think they thought that having an alpha like Aiden as the captain would encourage more omegas to join the team.” Greg explained, as they crossed the road “I remember when I first joined, it was like the rugby team is now. Really sexist. There are no omegas on the team what so ever and treating both omegas and girl like shit was encouraged. Aiden’s really helped to turn that around, mostly by doing what you saw at the tryouts. Just out right not letting the real douche bags on the team.”

“But he’s sexist himself.” Niall pointed out. “Just in a less outright way. He’s just condescending and patronising rather than objectifying.”

Greg shrugged again. “It’s better than it was, that’s all I can say. At least you’re on the team. Before Aiden was captain you would have been laughed at just for turning up to the tryouts at best.”

“I’m not even sure that I’m still on the team after tonight.” Niall responded as they reached the Clare college gates.

“I doubt Aiden will kick you out.” Greg said, giving Niall a clap on the back. “He’ll just pass it off as drunken, omega hysteria.”

“Oh great.” Niall responded with an eye roll.

“Better than the alternative though.” Louis said as Greg turned to leave. “Thanks for walking us back. We’ll see you at practise next week?”

“You can count on it.” Greg replied with a wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO sorry guys! It's been so long since I've updated and so much has happened, in my life and in the fandom. Rest assured that unless I'm writing an 'In Band AU' I will never write Zayn out of any of my stories.  
> Unfortunately you probably won't get another chapter out of me for a while. Mid year exams and all my major assignments are all due next month and I'm going to the UK in July and August, so I won't get much chance to write until I get back.  
> Also, this chapter isn't Beta'd, as my boyfriend usually proofreads my stuff but we've split up. And even though we're still really good mates I feel weird asking him to continue to check all my stuff for me. Having said that, please report anything that you feel could be worded better or grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Thanks for bearing with me guys. I hope you enjoy this. xx.

“I can’t believe you’re still going on a date with that twat.” Niall complained as he and Louis headed downstairs.

“Oh, what, so you don’t want me to date Aiden but you think going after Harry’s a good idea?” Louis rolled his eyes as they descended the wooden stairs. “Aiden’s not perfect but at least he’s actually interested in me and not just in fucking me.”

“Ok, I still don’t understand where you got this idea that Harry just wants in your pants.” Niall replied as they walked out into the chilly air. “He’s only ever been nice as far as I could see. A bit arrogant but at least he’s not condescending.”

“Because guys like Harry Styles don’t go after nobodies like me unless they want sex.” Louis said in exasperation, he was pretty sure that he and Niall had had this conversation at least a hundred times before. “Aiden’s actually a realistic option.”

“Mate aim high or go home I say.” Niall grinned as they walked past the porter lodge. “I’m in an even worse position then you but you wouldn’t see me settling for someone that treats me like a child.”

Louis didn’t say what he was thinking, that Niall was a dreamer who at some point was going to get a rude awakening. Louis wasn’t going to be the one to burst his bubble. “I’ve got my sisters to think about.” He said instead.

Niall nodded at that. “Yeah, I suppose. I can’t imagine what it would be like having so many people relying on me.” They were walking towards the main gate. Louis was about to meet up with Aiden for their date while Niall was heading off to one of the university campuses for a lecture. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take off, I really don’t feel like dealing with Aiden at the moment so I’ll leave you to it.”

Louis smiled slightly at that as Niall gave him a one armed hug before heading off down the road, baggy hoodie flapping in the wind. Louis wrapped his arms around himself for protection against the gale. Having not predicted just how biting it would be he had not dressed accordingly.

After having stood by the gate for ten minutes, Louis checked his phone to make sure that he had actually got the time right. He had. He didn’t really want to text or call Aiden in case he was literally just around the corner and he came across as a nag. But time dragged on and Louis had checked his phone another three times before he heard footsteps behind him. Louis turned only to find Harry walking towards him, not Aiden. It was the first time that Louis had seen Harry alone since he’d started ignoring him. Louis assumed that today would be no different from any other. Louis would make a snide comment and Harry would ignore him. He was proven wrong however when Harry spoke first.

“Waiting for Grimshaw hu?” Harry huffed, stopping next to him but not looking down to meet his eyes. “Didn’t think to meet at the café so you didn’t have to freeze your arse off waiting for him? Typical.”

“He’s just running a bit late.” Louis replied, confused as to why Harry was suddenly talking to him again. “It could be for any number of reasons.”

Harry grunted, sounding disapproving. “He shouldn’t make you wait in the cold. He should have text you and told you that it was ok to wait at the café so you didn’t freeze. Seriously you’re shivering.”

Louis bit his lip. “I’m sure he’s got a good reason for not having text me.”

“Defend him all you like but he can’t even think far enough ahead to look after the person he’s supposedly pursuing.” Harry stated gruffly, before beginning to shrug out of his coat. “Take this, before you freeze to death.”

“I’m sure Aiden would really love to go on a date with me while I’m smelling like another alpha.” Louis said in disbelief.

“I don’t give a fuck about what Grimshaw wants.” Harry practically snarled as he wrapped the coat over Louis’ much smaller shoulders securely. “He’s been inconsiderate enough to leave you in the cold with no explanation so he can just deal with it.”

“Harry…” Louis started quietly, confused by Harry’s renewed interest in his well-being.

“Styles.” Aiden had come up behind them while they spoke. “Keeping my omega company for me?”

“Maybe you should learn how to take care of your own omega so others didn’t have to do it for you.” Harry snapped harshly. “He’s meant to be the most important person in your life and you leave him waiting for you like some sort of lackey.”

“Not that it’s any of your business but my lecture ran late.” Aiden shot back, pulling the coat from Louis’ shoulders and draping his arm around him instead. “Besides, he’s not my omega yet.”

“You just called him your omega, either he is or he isn’t. You don’t get to have him when you want and then discard him when it’s convenient for you.”

Louis could see that if he let this go on the two of them were going to be at each other’s throats. Though the idea of Harry physically hurting anyone seemed like a bit of a reach. “Thanks for the jacket.” He said quietly to Harry.

Harry looked away from Aiden and down at him, some of the hostility leaving his face. “Keep it. You might need it for the next time he leaves you waiting in the cold.” Harry snatched the dark coat off of Aiden and handed it back to Louis. “And you,” He said towards Aiden, “take better care of him, or else you’ll answer to me.”

Harry was storming away before Aiden could respond but he shouted after him. “I don’t need you to tell me how to take care of an omega.”

Louis wasn’t entirely sure, with the howling wind it was hard to tell, but he thought he heard Harry respond with “Could have fooled me.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Aiden huffed turning in the opposite direction. “It’s bloody cold out here.”

Louis wanted to say ‘no shit’ but he held his tongue. After all Aiden was already angry, he didn’t really want to deal with an aggravated alpha. Especially on their first date.

“I seriously don’t know what that guy’s problem is.” Aiden rambled as the headed down the street.

Louis still holding Harry’s coat. He was slightly discomforted by the knowledge that he found the smell coming off it far more attractive than the one coming from the actual alpha next to him.

“The two of you don’t seem to like each other very much.” Louis commented, trying to distract himself to stop from burying his nose in the neck of Harry’s coat.

“Hu. He thinks just because he’s practically engaged to Nick that means that he can push me around.” Aiden huffed as they came to a stop in front of a café. It was just a small place but obviously well visited. By the logos on the foam cups that the people leaving were carrying Louis assumed it was a franchise but Louis had never seen it before. However Aiden’s statement had somewhat distracted Louis from the view in front of him.

“What do you mean practically engaged to?” Louis squeaked, hoping that Aiden was too preoccupied with his fuming over Harry to notice the change in key.

“I mean everyone knows they’re going to end up mated.” Aiden replied as he moved both of them towards the door. “Nick’s an only child. Without any alpha or beta siblings to inherit before him he’s going to get everything. The entire family fortune. So Nicks got the pick of the alphas and he’s pretty set on Styles.”

“What if Harry doesn’t want to mate with him?” Louis asked as the headed inside and found a table next to the window so they had view of the gusting winds outside. “I mean he could have anyone he wanted.”

“Why wouldn’t he want Nick?” Aiden answered a question with a question. “The Grimshaw fortune might only be half the size of the Styles’ but it’s more than any of the other omegas at this school are bringing to the table.”

“But surely if Harry’s family are that rich they don’t really need any more money.” Louis insisted as Aiden started scanning the lunch menu.

“Louis, have you ever heard of someone having too much money?” Aiden asked patronisingly. “Those who have money always want more and that’s what families like the Styles do, they use mating as another way of gaining more wealth. Anyway, that’s why Styles thinks he can boss me around, because once the two of them are officially mated he’ll be the head of my family.”

Louis swallowed, suddenly a lot less hungry. The coat that was currently folded over his lap now looked a lot less innocent. This wasn't about Aiden’s treatment of him at all. It was about power games between Alphas and he was just a pawn.

 

* * *

 

Zayn and Harry had just turned into Old Court. Harry had been venting about his encounter with Aiden Grimshaw earlier in the day and Zayn was pretending to listen.

“Harry you’re talking to the wrong person.” Zayn finally broke into Harry’s rant. “Personally I find Tomlinson obnoxious and annoying, I think he’d benefit from someone who treats him like he’s in the class he’s actually in. And as for Grimshaw, well he’s a step up from his irritating omega cousin.”  

“I don’t think class should define the way we treat people.” Harry replied, unconcerned by Zayn’s blunt words.

“I’m just saying, Tomlinson already has an exaggerated opinion of his own self-worth. He doesn’t need you inflating his ego further.” Zayn replied with a shrug, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. “He’ll have a lot fewer let downs in his life if he knows his place. Anyway, I’m going to go have a smoke. I’ll meet you in time for dinner. Go put a jacket on seeing as you gave yours away.”

“Yeah ok, see you later.” Harry turned left and headed inside while Zayn continued out of the court and across the Cam, heading for his usual smoking nook behind the library.

As he rounded the corner he came upon a scene which he hadn’t thought he’d see again. The little blond omega was again sitting on the pealing bench with his guitar. He was playing softly to himself and humming along. Zayn hadn’t heard the music over the sound of the wind and obviously the blond hadn’t heard him coming.

Zayn thought for a moment about what he should do. He sighed, it occurred to him that maybe he’d been a little harsh during their last conversation, honest but harsh.

“Hey,” Zayn spoke up as he moved towards the boy and his instrument, “here I thought you were avoiding me.”

Niall jumped, well as much as a person could jump while sitting down, and turned to look at the older boy, going red as he did so. “Louis’ told Harry to keep you away from me. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Ah, bit over protective is he?” Zayn dropped down onto the seat next to the Irish lad, pulling his lighter out of his pocket.

“He’s a big brother, he’s always trying to look after everyone.” Niall shrugged as Zayn attempted to light his cigarette.

The wind wasn’t helping in Zayn’s efforts to get his cigarette lit. After three attempts Niall held his hands up and helped shield it from the wind long enough for it to start smoking.

“Thanks.” Zayn said around the cigarette between his lips. “Um… about the other day… I was having a shitty day and I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s ok.” Niall cut in. “Seriously, don’t even worry about it. I obviously got you at a bad time and everything just came out at once.”

Zayn nodded slightly, taking another puff of his cigarette. “Thanks. It’s just, I don’t come from a family were love has ever had anything to do with mating. Mating is a political or economic decision not a matter of love. And money’s a requirement if you want to live in our society. I mean I hope you do find a mate who is both rich and who loves you but I just think that that’s _very_ unlikely.”

Niall bit his lip before glancing up at the other boy. “I’d prefer to live with unrealistic hope then without any.”

Zayn met Niall’s eye. Niall didn’t look upset, if anything he looked like he felt sorry for Zayn.

Zayn swallowed before glancing around for another topic. “So you like music hu?”

Niall smiled, the pitying look leaving his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve been playing since my Mum married my step Dad when I was 10 and they suddenly had enough money to buy birthday presents.”

Zayn felt like he’d been stabbed in the gut, he couldn’t imagine how poor his mother would have to be before she’d stop buying him and his sister birthday presents. “I always wanted to learn but my father thought that it was a waste of time.”

Niall looked kinda pitying again “Well I could teach you…” Niall suggested slowly. “I mean I can teach you the basics.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, confused as to why Niall was even being nice to him. “Um ok… I mean sure, why not?”

“I expect payment.” Niall stated flatly.

Zayn chuckled at that. “How much?”

Niall stared at him for a moment. “Um… I was joking. I don’t actually expect you to pay me.”

Zayn grinned properly for the first time since sitting down. “Oh… whoops.”

Niall shook his head before handing the guitar over to the older boy and helping him position his hands. Zayn let himself look at the other boy for a moment. He was quite pretty really, light eyes and soft pale skin. Zayn shook his head, refocusing on what the blond was saying. Letting his mind wander was only going to lead to trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice jacket.” Louis turned to find Gemma smirking at him.

Louis had gone to the first drama society meeting straight from his date with Aiden. When he’d left it was just as freezing outside as ever. He’d gotten less than half way before he’d swallowed his pride and pulled Harry’s jacket on over his own thin jumper.

The drama meeting itself had been pretty quick. They’d just talked about how they would decide what the next production would be and where future meetings would be held. At present they were at one of the older members townhouses. As soon as he’d walked in the door Louis had known that he was going to enjoy being in the club. He’d been led to the kitchen by Lou Teasdale only to find everyone spread out across the kitchen, dining and lounge rooms with drinks in hand.

Lou had proceeded to make him a strawberry daiquiri and direct him towards a seat on the couch. It was about half an hour later when Gemma had left her place at the dining room table and joined them in the lounge room.

Louis went red, looking up at Harry’s older sister who had obviously recognised it as his jacket.

“So how come you’re apparently dating Aiden Grimshaw but you’re wearing my little brother’s jacket?” Gemma asked, squeezing onto the end of the couch.

“I’m not dating Aiden. We went on a date. There’s a difference.” Louis stated slightly defensively.

“That’s not how Harry tells it.” Gemma replied with a shrug as she took a mouthful of some green coloured drink. “According to him you turned him down in order to pursue Grimshaw. Seriously why would you do that? Putting aside the whole family fortune thing, Harry’s done a hell of a lot for you. I mean he went to the trouble of getting us to change our audition time just so you could still try out.”

Louis stared at her for a moment. “He did what?”

“He asked us to change the day of the auditions so it didn’t clash with the try outs for the footie team.” Gemma clarified, rolling her eyes at Louis response. “I mean he didn’t say he was doing it for you but you’re the only person who tried out for both so it was pretty easy to figure out.”

“Why would he so that?” Louis asked dumbfounded.

“Because he’s got the hots for you.” Gemma sounded exasperated. “Seriously he used to talk about you all the time. Though since the whole Grimshaw thing he’s been ranting about him more than talking about you.”

Louis just stared at her. He was aware that Harry was attracted to him but it seemed ridiculous to Louis that he would go to that extent simply to improve the chances that he’d get laid. After all, from what Aiden had said, Harry and Nick were practically a done deal.

“You didn’t know…” Lou said quietly from where she was sat across the coffee table from Gemma and Louis.

“How could he not know?” Gemma asked incredulous. “It’s not like Harry’s ever attempted to hide his feelings from anyone.”

“He doesn’t know Harry like we do.” Lou said gently as she pushed Louis’ glass towards him, smiling as he took a much needed drink. “And Harry does have a reputation as being a bit of a flirt.”

Gemma didn’t look like she believed the older girl but didn’t say so.  Instead she shook her head before standing up and saying that she was going to go and get another drink.

Lou moved into the place next to Louis that Gemma had just vacated. “You’ll have to forgive Gemma, for a beta she’s rather protective of her little brother, we all are. He’s wasn’t born with the right attitude to be rich.”

Louis swallowed a mouthful of his drink before asking. “What do you mean?”

“Harry’s not like… say Zayn Malik for example.” Lou elaborated. “Zayn knows how to stay emotionally unattached. Harry doesn’t. Poor boy wears his heart on his sleeve and assumes that everyone else is as genuine as he is. He looks like more of a flirt then he is because he’s such a charmer so everyone loves him. Yeah he used to sleep around a lot but that’s his choice and it’s not as if he’d ever play with anyone’s feelings.”

“Used to?”

“Well yeah.” Lou replied with a shrug, tossing her blond hair over one shoulder. “Like I said, he’s not like Zayn, he can’t stop himself from caring about people even when it hurts him. Because of his family and their money there are a lot of people who want to be his friend because of what they’ll get out of it, not because they care about Harry. Zayn knows how to deal with that, he can tell when someone is lying. Harry can’t. I think he got hurt one too many times so he doesn’t trust as easily anymore.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t because of Nick?” Louis asked in bewilderment, surely his relationship with Nick would have stopped him from sleeping around.

“Nick?” Lou looked as baffled as Louis felt. “Nick Grimshaw? The one that runs the university radio station?”

“Yeah… Aiden said that the two of them are practically engaged…”

“I don’t know what to tell you but that that’s garbage.” Lou said bluntly. “Yeah I’m aware that something happened in first year between the two of them but Harry refuses to talk about it and if Gemma knows she’s never mentioned it.”

“Oh…” Louis was so confused. With Aiden and Liam telling him one thing and then Gemma and Lou telling him something completely different he didn’t really know who to believe. “Why would Aiden say that if it wasn’t true?”

“Maybe he thinks it is true. After all who knows what Nick’s said to him about his and Harry’s relationship? And Aiden doesn’t know Harry the way Gemma and I do.” Lou continued, as she waved goodbye to a couple who were leaving. “But you might want to consider the fact that in Aiden’s head Harry is competition.”

Louis’ head shot up to stare at the older woman.

“Sweetie, you’re wearing his jacket.” Lou said gently, tugging on his sleeve. “It would serve Aiden’s purpose for you to think of Harry as unavailable. Especially when Harry’s showing such open signs of being interested in you.”

“I’m so confused, everyone’s giving me conflicting information.” Louis dropped his head into his hand in defeat, giving up questioning the older girl.

“Well then maybe you should talk to him.” Lou said, rubbing his back through Harry’s coat. “Harry can’t lie to save himself so I suggest you just ask him. After all you’ve already got his coat so giving it back to him is as good excuse as any to start a conversation.”

Louis sighed, she was probably right. Trying to guess as to what Harry was thinking was just getting exhausting.

“Can I also suggest one other thing to you?” She asked mildly.

Louis nodded, happy to take any advice anyone was willing to give him at that stage.

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” Lou said firmly. “Harry’s practically a celebrity around these parts so naturally everyone’s got an opinion on him. It’s always preferable to get your information from the source rather than second hand.”

Lou gave him another pat on the back before taking Louis’ and her own empty glasses and heading back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Louis bit his lip as he loitered around the entrance to the dining hall, hoping to catch Harry before he went in to eat.

“Louis.” Louis almost jumped out of his skin when Niall called his name. “Are you waiting for me?”

Louis was about to answer when he noticed the presence of a certain dark haired alpha standing sheepishly behind the blond.

“What are you doing here?” Louis demanded stepping around the other omega.

“Hey, it’s ok!” Niall put a hand on his arm. “He apologised.”

“Apologised, my arse. He can go…”

“Woah, its fine.” Zayn held up both hands defensively. “I’m just going to go.”

Niall turned and gave Louis a disapproving look. “He was actually really nice today and now you’ve scared him off.”

“What are you friends now?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows. “After how he treated you?”

“Well maybe not friends but he’s obviously at least trying to be civil…” Niall trailed off starring at Louis’s chest. “Whose coat is that? It looks fucking expensive.”

Louis went red in the face before mumbling an unintelligible reply.

Niall opened his mouth to ask again when Liam and Danielle appeared, Liam’s arm very conspicuously around her shoulders.

“Hey guys. What’s up? You going in to get food?” Liam asked nodding towards the open wooden door leading to the dining hall.

Niall nodded and took a couple of steps inside before realising that Louis wasn’t following.

“You coming?” He asked, obviously confused by Louis’ strange behaviour.

“Um… You guys go in. I need to talk to someone.” Louis said quickly, spotting Harry coming up from the buttery. “I’ll catch up to you.”

“Talk to who?” Niall attempted to ask but Louis was already making a bee line across the foyer. Louis didn’t see it but Niall smiled smugly, having put two and two together and quickly followed Liam and Danielle inside.

Louis stopped just short of going up to Harry. He was chatting with another couple of students, who Louis didn’t know, and Louis didn’t want to go over to them considering he was still wearing Harry’s coat. Fortunately for Louis’ pride, Harry spotted his and waved his friends on before walking over to him.

“Hey. Apparently you look quite good in my cloths.” Harry stated with a smirk as he stopped in front of the smaller boy.

Louis huffed before deciding it would be quicker not to retaliate. “I need to talk to you.” Louis knew that if he let Harry antagonise him he’d just end up frustrated and this conversation was going to be awkward enough without being pissed off while doing it.

“Um…” Harry’s smirk dropped off his face and quickly replaced with confusion, “ok? What about? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Louis said hurriedly, seeing the concern on the taller boys face. “I just need to talk.”

Harry nodded a couple of times before stepping closer so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Do you want to talk here, or would it be better if I just sat with you guys?”

Louis bit his lip glancing around them to where a group of girls were lingering, looking more than a little curious as to what the two boys were talking about. “I don’t really want to do this in front of people.” Louis admitted reluctantly.

“Um… ok” Harry followed Louis gaze causing the girls to giggle loudly before scurrying quickly into the hall and out of sight. “We could go for a walk outside? We’re unlikely to get overheard out there.”

Louis nodded before walking quickly towards the doors and out into the courtyard, knowing full well that Harry’s ridiculously long legs would allow him to keep up easily.

Harry let them walk in silence until they were well away from the buildings and out of Clare before asking again. “So what’s going on? What do you want to talk to me about that you don’t want to say in front of the other guys?”

“What’s there between you and Nick?” Louis blurted, deciding it wasn’t going to get any less awkward by easing into it.

“What?” Harry stopped dead, staring at Louis like he’d grown another head. “Lou what are you talking about? Me and Grimshaw? Seriously I’ve got no idea where this is coming from.”

“Please just answer the question.” Louis insisted quietly. “What is your relationship with Nick Grimshaw?”

“There is no relationship between Grimshaw and I.” Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Seriously, where is this coming from?”

“If there’s nothing between you too then what’s your problem with Aiden?”

“Seriously Lou?” Harry stared down at the smaller boy in frustration. “You want to know my problem with Grimshaw?”

“Yes,” Louis replied back persistently, “I want to know what your problem with Aiden is.”

“You’re my problem with Aiden.” Harry spat in annoyance. “You are the problem. Seriously, I don’t know what I did wrong. I tried to provide for you and make sure you were safe and feed. I made sure to never treat you like your reproductive abilities were the most important thing about you. I even asked Zayn to lay off Niall for you and to not kick you out. I did everything a good alpha is meant to do when pursing someone and you still went for Grimshaw over me.”

Louis stared up at the alpha with his mouth hanging open in shock, before quickly pulling himself together and scoffing, “You’re seriously trying to tell me the only reason you’re pissed off is because you didn’t get laid? Seriously there are plenty of other omegas around here who would happily fill that place for you.”

“What?” Harry face was quickly going from annoyed to angry. “Is that seriously what you think of me? That all I care about it getting a fuck?”

“Isn’t that all any alpha cares about?” Louis snapped back.

“Well if it’s all we care about then why are you suddenly going out with Grimshaw? He’s an alpha too.” Harry hissed taking a step towards the smaller boy.

Louis refused to back down, looking up at the alpha in defiance. “Because he’s a much more realistic option then you!”

Harry’s face hardened noticeable, his voice going deathly quiet. “Fine. So you don’t want me. Ok, you could have just told me that instead of outright flirting with another alpha in front of me and rejecting me in front everyone just to embarrass me and make yourself look good. Real mature Lou.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah right, cause you’re so serious about me. Like you’d have even looked twice at someone like me if I didn’t have a nice arse.”

Harry’s face wrinkled up in confusion “What do you even mean ‘someone like you?’”

“Don’t play coy with me Styles.” Louis spat back, once he got rowelled up there was no stopping him. “You know precisely what I mean.”

“Well you seem to think I’m stupid so let’s pretend I don’t.”

“A poor penniless omega with no family or title who could only go to university because someone else has more money than they know what to do with.” Louis’ vision was hazing over, it took him a moment to realise that his eyes were watering. He’d always hated how he seemed to always cry when he got mad.

“Good to know you think so highly of me.” Harry growled. “Sorry to have wasted you’re time. Forgive me for thinking that maybe I’d found someone who wasn’t going to treat me different just because of my last name.”

Harry turned as if he was going to walk away but Louis wasn’t having any of it. “Oh yeah cause I’m sure people judge you all the time for being rich and famous. I’m sure your life is so hard because you can afford to go to a posh school and study whatever you want and not have to worry about people not taking you seriously because of your ability to get pregnant. I’m so sorry your life’s so hard.”

Harry looked back over his shoulder at him. “You are judging me right now! Did it ever occurred to you that maybe I want the same things you do? To not be judged for what I am rather than who I am. To not be defined by the person who knocked up my mother. To find someone who wanted me and not just my money. But you’re just like everyone else, making assumptions about me because I’m an alpha and a Styles.”

“You’re trying to convince me that you were actually serious about me.” The tears in Louis’ eyes were actually doing more to piss him off now than the alpha was.

“Yes!” Harry yelled, spinning back to face the omega.

“Bull shit!” Louis could feel himself shaking now and Harry’s face was all out of focus. “Why the hell would someone like you want someone like me? I’m nothing next to someone like you.”

“That’s what I’m saying Lou,” Harry threw his arms up in exasperation. “I don’t give a damn about your family or how much money you’ve got. I didn’t think you did either.”

“Of course I fucking care!” Louis hated himself when the sob left his lips. “I’m an omega. I can’t afford not to care. I’ve got sisters who are relying on me. And a mother who may be about to get divorced and no future what so ever without an alpha.” Harry stared at him as the Louis broke down, no longer able to keep the sobs from racking his body. “I’ll be nothing without a mate.”

“That’s rubbish Lou.” Harry stated firmly, stepping forward suddenly and grabbing the smaller boy by his shoulders “And I never wanna hear you say that ever again. Do you understand me?”

Louis shoved Harry’s chest half-heartedly before seemingly losing the will to fight and letting Harry pull him into his chest. “It’s true though.”

“No it’s not. That’s absolute rot.” Harry replied resolutely as he rubbed the other boys back comfortingly. “You are important because you’re a person. You have value because you’re you not because of your family, or last name, or the size of your bank account or your parent’s trust fund, and definitely not because of what goes on between your legs. Do you hear me?”

Louis just shook his head. It didn’t really matter what Harry said, Louis new the truth.

“Well you should.” Harry continued gently. “I know the stakes are higher for you, I know there’s more riding on your life choices then there are on mine, and I wish that wasn’t true, but that does not define you, and your choice of mate certainly won’t. You can be whoever and whatever you want to be.”

“No I can’t.” Louis got out through his tears. “I’ve got the girls and my mum to think about.”

Harry pulled Louis back slightly by pulling on the back of his jacket so he could look the other boy in the eye. “I know you do, and that’s not fair. That’s way too much responsibility to put on someone your age’s shoulders. Don’t worry about your families futures. You’re friends with me now. I can make sure your sisters meet the right people, so don’t worry about that. Kay? Worry about yourself for a change.”

Louis stared at him for a long moment. “But why would you do that?”

“Because I look after my friends, and because I like helping people, and because helping them will help you.” Harry replied softly before kissing the omega’s forehead and pulling him back into his arms. “Your future is the only one you should be worrying about right now. Ok?”

Louis nodded, not quiet believing what the other boy was saying. What if they had another fight? What if Harry was just saying all this to get in his pants? What if the two of them ended up hating each other? Would Harry go back on his word then? It was all too much to be thinking about in his emotionally raw state. Louis took a couple of long breaths as he tried to regain control over his body.

“Good.” Harry said firmly, drawing back to an arms distance. “Now how about we get you some food hu? We’ve missed dinner at college now so how about we go get MacDonalds?”

Louis managed a small smile at that, comfort food sounded really good at that point.

“Yeah?” Harry asked causing Louis to nod. “Good. It’s only a five minute walk around the corner anyway.”

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder and steered him down the lane way. They walked in silence as Louis was still trying to work out his thoughts and Harry seemed happy to give the other boy time to think. As Louis slowly pulled himself together Harry drew back, removing his arm from around the other boy’s shoulders and putting distance between them as they walked. Even as they ordered food few words were exchanged. Louis wasn’t particularly surprised when Harry insisted on paying, claiming that it was only five pounds and he deserved it cause Harry had made him cry. Louis finally let it go, too emotionally drained to bother fighting him on it.

As they were walking out the doors with two bags of take away and cups of soft drink Harry finally broke the silence. “So um… yeah, sorry for yelling at you. I’m just so used to people telling me I’m transparent and obvious so I took it for granted that you’d know I was serious about pursuing you.”

Louis shook his head as they rounded a corning, street lamps momentarily lighting up their features. “It’s ok. I was kinda being a bit hypocritical. Wanted everyone to overlook my omega status and my background but not willing to overlook yours.”

Harry smiled tightly, obviously still a little shaken by the argument. “I shouldn’t expect everyone to be as frivolous about their romantic partners as I am. It didn’t occur to me that other people would have more responsibilities, and factors that needed to be taken into consideration, which I wouldn’t know about. Which quite frankly was my own ignorance and nativity showing though. I’m sorry little one.”

Louis smiled softly up at the other boy as they heading back onto the college grounds. “I’m sorry too Haz.”

Louis realised he’d made a mistake as Harry’s eyes lit up with glee. “Haz? You’re calling me Haz now?”

“Oh shut up.” Louis huffed, half-heartedly. “Just ruin the mood why don’t ya.”

Harry grinned widely, bouncing slightly as he walked up the steps to the main building in Old Court. He used his back to push the wooden doors open for the other boy. “So seeing as we’re now on nick name basis, can I ask you something?”

“I suppose.” Louis said with a roll of his eyes at the almost giddy look on the alpha’s face.

Harry grew a little more serious as they stopped outside the dining hall, which was still half full. “You and Aiden aren’t official, or like exclusive or anything yet, are you?”

Louis bit his bottom lip before shaking his head.

“Ok, well then…” Harry continued, looking down at his feet before glancing up at Louis through his lashes, “can I ask for the same opportunity you’re giving him? Like, let me take you out on dates and hang out and the likes? Give me a chance to prove to you that I’m a better option than he is?”

Louis could feel his face heating up. If Louis was being honest he was beginning to enjoy having the other boys around, even if he was annoying as hell. And besides, he thought, giving Aiden some competition might make him up his game a bit.

“If that’s what you really want, then… ok.” Louis said quietly, not able to meet Harry’s eyes.

The dopy grin was back in place instantly. “Awesome. So I think you should give me your number then. So we can organise stuff, and stuff.”

Louis rolled his eyes again before pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Harry, as he walked around him to drop his now empty MacDonald’s bag in the bin next to the door.

“Thanks,” Harry said happily chucking his rubbish towards the bin also, missing completely but seemingly too focused on Louis’ phone to notice. Louis didn’t think he even noticed when he himself picked it up off the floor to drop it into the bin. Harry was too busy noting the fact that it was an iPhone three that looked like it had been through a fair bit.

“If we go in now we might still make desert.” Harry stated as he typed his phone number into Louis’ contacts.

“Wouldn’t it be a bit rude to just show up for desert? What if they haven’t made enough?” Louis fretted as he finished the last of his drink, “Shouldn’t we just go downstairs and get some from the buttery?”

Harry glanced up at him, “I think you’re forgetting who you’re with.”

Louis just huffed in response, “Your last name doesn’t make it any less rude.”

Harry chuckled as he handed Louis phone back. “No but you’re a first year. The first years always take the rules a little too seriously. People come late to dinner all the time, the butlers will simply point out as we come in that we’ve missed the start of the meal and that if we want the previous courses we need to go downstairs to the buttery. You’ll quickly figure out which rules are bendable and which aren’t, like the walking on the grass rule, you’ll get away with it in Memorial but not in Old Court. Though in most situations I’ve found that if you put your nose in the air and act like everyone’s beneath your notice most people will leave you alone.”

“Charming.” Louis said dryly as he followed the other boy into the hall.

Louis followed Harry over to a table, not really paying attention to where he was going, only to find himself at a table half full of second string football players.

“You went to Macdonalds and didn’t invite me?” Niall yelled boisterously from his position in the centre of the bustle. “Guttered man.”

“If it was planned I would have made sure to invite you.” Louis spoke loudly over the heads of those seated between them as he sat down at the end of the table were there were still empty seats, apparently they weren’t the only ones to skip out on dinner. “Looks like you’ve had fun without me. Did you become popular while I wasn’t looking?”

“I had to make new friends after you abandoned me.” Niall leant forward so he could still see Louis now that he was seated. “Liam’s no fun to talk to when he’s trying to suck up to Danielle. I think he did something wrong cause she didn’t seem too happy.”

Louis made a mental note to ask Liam about it later as Harry slid Louis’ phone back to him and Louis saw that he’d put his contact name in as ‘Haz’ with way to many smileys and hearts. Louis just shook his head with an eye roll before admitting to himself that maybe it was a little cute.

 

* * *

 

Louis was woken on Saturday by a persistent knocking on either his or Niall’s door.  It was hard to tell which in his groggy state. He stumbled out of bed unsteadily. Louis had delayed in getting up to answer it in the hopes that Niall would check his first but apparently the other boy could sleep through a herd of elephants.

Louis sighed, rubbing his eyes and walking slowly towards the door before wrenching it open. Only to be confronted with the back of a girl who was apparently about to walk away.

“What?” Louis asked groggily.

“Oh hello.” The girl turned back towards the door looking startled. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Um yeah... it’s ok. What time is it?” Louis asked glancing around, truth was he wasn’t really awake yet.

“Um… it’s almost eleven thirty.” The girl responded, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

Louis blinked in surprise. “Oh, ok. Um… what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you guys had milk? We’ve run out and no one seems to have any.” She asked quickly, happy to have gotten to the point.

“Oh yeah. Hold on a minute.” Louis turned grabbing his keys so he wouldn’t be locked out of his room and ducked into the gyp room pulling a carton of milk out of the small bar fridge located there. “Um… there’s not much left.” He stated as he reappeared in the doorway.

“Well if there’s not much don’t worry about it. I don’t want to steal all yours.” She said looking apologetic.

“Nah don’t worry about it.” Louis replied with a shrug. “I’ll grab more this afternoon. I take my tea straight anyway.”

“Oh ok, cool. Thanks.” She said with a smile, accepting the carton. “Do you know who’s in that room?” She asked pointing to Niall’s door, to which Louis nodded. “Are you both male?”

Louis nodded again, finally waking up a bit.

“Oh…. Hey Perrie! We’ve got a couple of male omegas!” The girl suddenly yelled across the landing towards the bedrooms on the other side of the first floor.

Louis blushed red as a blond head poked out of a bedroom door.

“Oh awesome.” She was obviously a Londoner. “We were just wondering yesterday about whether there were any new males this year.” She disappeared for a couple of moments before reappearing pulling a t-shirt on over her frilly bra. “I’m Perrie, if you didn’t figure that out. We don’t get many males.”

“And I’m Jade. Sorry, should have started with that.” The girl who had originally knocked introduced herself.

Louis heard a door open behind him. “What’s all the yelling about?” Niall appeared out of his bedroom looking rather dishevelled. “I thought you’d just answer the door and I could go back to sleep but no you had to start yelling as well. Took you long enough to get out of bed in the first place.”

“Have you been awake this entire time?” Louis asked is exasperation.

“Yeah, just didn’t want to get out of bed.” Niall replied with a shrug as he scratched his abdomen. “You went to bed early last night, how’d you sleep though all the noise everyone was making.”

“I’ve got four younger sisters.” Louis said rubbing his eyes as Niall took in the appearance of the two girls standing there.

“We were just borrowing your milk. Sorry to disturb you.” Jade said quickly, holding up the milk carton in explanation. “We’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.”

“Yeah, and you guys should come to one of the omega nights.” Perrie added on, obviously less keen on leaving the boys alone. “They’re on every week on Thursday night in the omega common room in Lerner Court.” She insisted as she and Jade started walking backwards towards the room she’d appeared out of. “They’re a little girly so I hope you don’t mind chick flicks, but they’re a good way to get to know the other omegas. Helps build a good support network or whatever. Anyway, you should come. And thanks for the milk.”

“Apparently we’re the only guy omegas this year.” Louis explained as the door closed behind the two girls who both disappeared into the same room.

“Oh cool.” Niall replied as he stretched, yawning loudly. “I knew there probably weren’t many of us but I didn’t think we’d be the only ones.”

Louis hummed in agreement as he put the kettle on to boil in the gyp room.

“So what are you up to today?”  Niall asked as he ducked back into his bedroom to grab some cloths, pushing the chair in front of the door so it didn’t swing closed.

“I’ve got a lecture to catch up on, thank god they put them online, but other than that not much. I should probably start on that essay about ‘Great Expectations’, except you know, I’ve only read a third of the book. What about you?” He responded as he mentally tried to figure out what out of his clothing was still clean enough to wear again.

“Ew.” Niall replied as rummaged through his own clothing trying to figure out what he wanted to wear. “I’m probably going to procrastinate doing work by mucking around on my guitar.”

“Lucky bastard.” Louis grumbled as he pulled out a tea bag and mug ready for hot water. “What do you think about the omega night? They probably sit around and bitch about alphas.”

“Don’t even try to pretend that you wouldn't love that.” Niall replied with a broad grin. “And I bet they've got good inside information about who’s available and more importantly who’s actually nice. I mean Liam’s great for all the social hierarchy stuff but he doesn't pay attention to the same sorta stuff that an omega would.”

“So you’re going to go then?”

“Yeah sure.” Niall replied reappearing from his bedroom fully clothed and with his guitar case in hand. “Worth going at least once to see what it’s like.”

“Cool, gives us an excuse to avoid the post-practise drinking sesh in future.” Louis said over the noise from the kettle beginning to boil. “I doubt Aiden’s attitude towards omegas and drinking is going to change so it’s likely to just piss me off again. Plus it’s probably not the best idea for you to antagonise him anymore then you already have.”

“He was being a dick.” Niall stated flately.

“He was doing what he perceived as right.” Louis wasn’t actually sure why he was defending him. “Even if what he thought was right was wrong.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually considering him as a potential mate.” Niall shuddered just thinking about it.

“I’ll just have to educate him, tis all.” Louis replied, pouring hot water into his mug as Niall tied his shoe laces.

“Good luck with that.” Niall looked unconvinced. “Anyway I’m going to go get some breakfast. I’m assuming that’s your breakfast.” He said indicating the cup of tea.

Louis nodded.

“Okie dokie.” Niall pulled his door closed behind him as he stepped out onto the landing. “I’ll probably see you at dinner.”

“Sure thing.” Louis called as Niall headed towards the staircase with his guitar case at his side.

 

* * *

 

“Hey mate.” Zayn glanced up, tugging an ear bud out of his ear as Harry jogged up to him outside the college entrance. “What’s so interesting that it brings you here on a weekend?”

Zayn shrugged in response, knowing full well how Harry would react to his situation. “Ah… I’m meeting up with someone.”

Harry frowned, looking suspicious. “Who’s this someone?”

“The Horan boy.” Zayn mumbled in admission.

“Niall Horan?” A wide grin slowly grew across the taller boy’s face. “So… What you meeting up with him for hu? Thought he was beneath you? Thought his idol worship was annoying?”

“Allah give me the strength not to kill him.” Zayn said looking up towards the sky before addressing Harry. “He’s teaching me to play guitar.”

“Aw, isn’t that cute.” Harry cooed at the older boy who just huffed in response. “Since when do you hang out with lowborn omegas alone, hu? Do you think he’s cute?”

Zayn gave Harry a dead look causing the other boy to cackle.

“Admit it. You think he’s cute.” Harry needled him as Zayn started walking towards further into Memorial Court “You find his slightly manic behaviour adorable.”

“You asked me to apologise to him about the argument the other day.” Zayn stated firmly. “I did so. He offered to teach me to play guitar after I mentioned that I couldn’t play an instruments. That’s it.”

“And you accepted.” Harry pointed out still grinning like an idiot. “You admitted that someone knew more then you and accepted lessons from someone who is socially beneath you in every way. The only possible benefit you get from this is getting to spend time with him.”

“Maybe I just really want to learn to play guitar.” Zayn responded dryly.

“Then you could have paid for the best teacher in England to come and teach you. You wouldn’t be taking lessons from some nobody.” Harry replied shaking his head.

“You wanted me to be nice so you could get the Tomlinson boy.” Zayn said in exasperation. “I’m being nice. None of this would be happening if you weren’t so hung up on that kid.”

Harry smiled smugly. “Well aren’t you glad that I am then? I’m actually on my way to Gemma’s place now so she can help me decide where to take Louis on our date tomorrow.”

Zayn scoffed. “Finally wore him down did you? Gotta hand it to him, he’s giving you a run for your money.”

Harry hummed and Zayn gagged at the preoccupied look on the curly haired boy’s face.

“Go annoy your sister and her friends with your love sick puppy face.” Zayn waved a hand at him. “I’m already late.”

Harry smiled happily. “I doubt Niall will mind somehow. I’ll see you later.”

“Uh huh.” Zayn shook his head fondly as Harry took off across the green.

Zayn was always grateful to Harry for never treating him like he was different and never thinking before he opened his mouth. His brutal honestly was strangely nice and Zayn was glad to see Harry so happy.

Zayn took a deep breath before ducking out the back gate of Memorial Court and walking towards the library. He’d only gone a few steps before the omega boy and his guitar came into view sitting on the same bench as the last couple times they’d spoken.

Niall glanced up and gave him a tentative smile.

“Horan.” He said with a nod.

“It’s Niall.” He replied quietly, looking down at the ground as he said it.

Zayn walked over to the seat and sat down next to him, smiling gently as the other boy looked up to meet his eye. “Niall.”

Niall smiled back, before quickly handing the guitar over. “Now do you remember the hand positions I showed you yesterday?”

And Zayn totally didn't shaking his head just so Niall would have to touch him to fix his finger placement, no not at all.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t fucking know!” Louis yelled in frustration as he rummaged through the contents of his wardrobe, most of which was on the floor, the following day.

“What are you yelling about?” Niall asked, wandering into the other boy’s room and taking in the mess, not as shocked as he probably should have been.

Louis looked up in surprise, not having realised the other boy was up. “Oh um… hi.”

“Yeah hi.” Niall replied chuckling as he looked around himself. “What’s going on?”

Louis went red in the face. He hadn't told Niall about his argument with Harry and the resulting date that they were going on that afternoon. “Ah… I’ve got a date.”

Niall scoffed. “You’re going on a second date already? The last one was only two days ago. Come on Lou, you’ve got to make him work harder than that.”

“Oh no, um…” Louis bit his lip, still half focusing on what he was going to wear. “It’s not with Aiden.”

“You’ve got another alpha after you already? Seriously, you need to leave some for the rest of…” understanding blossomed on Niall face as he took in Louis’ guilty look, “Oh my God! Its Harry isn’t it! You finally came to your senses!”

Louis huffed as he threw another shirt on the dismissed pile. “It’s one date, calm down.”

“It’s one date with one of the riches alphas in the country, who’s been after you since the day he saw you.” Niall shot back quickly, bobbing up and down on the spot. “Play your cards right and you could end up a Styles.”

Louis rolled his eyes before finally looking at the other boy. “It’s the first date, you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, talking about mating and all. And if you’re so invested in this date, do something useful and help me decide what to wear.”

“Right.” Niall started, rubbing his hands together as he looked around the room. “First things first, what here is dirty?”

“Well most of it has been worn at least once but I don’t think any of it’s so bad that it can’t be worn again.” Louis stated sniffing a pair of jeans.

Niall looked unconvinced. “Right well let’s start there. Smell everything, anything that needs washing chuck it out the door. In here I want three piles. One of clean, one that’s dirty but could be worn again and one that’s dirty but could be worn again just not on a first date with a Styles.”

Louis stared at Niall with his mouth hanging open for a moment. “How often have you done this?”

“Often enough to know that you don’t want to be questioning whether or not the other person can smell you while trying to seem chill.” Niall replied as he sniffed at a t-shirt, pulling a disgusted face and chucking it out the door. “Serious have you done any washing since we got here?”

“Nope.” Louis replied as he began to sort through the cloths. “I don’t even know where the laundry is.”

“Revolting.” Niall commented dryly as he re-sniffed a shirt Louis had already put in the re-wear pile and chucking it out the door. After that Niall made sure to go through everything that Louis had already categorised, quickly discovering that he and Louis had very different ideas as to what an acceptable level of dirty was.

When they were done, and Niall was satisfied that Louis wasn’t going to go out in something that smelt like the previous night’s dinner, there were more cloths outside the room then there were inside.

“Right, well that dramatically lowered your options.” Niall stated looking around. “So where are you going?”

“Just out to dinner.” Louis replied laying a couple of options out on his bed. “He said it wouldn’t be anything fancy. I think he’s trying not to overwhelm me by going too extravagant too soon.”

“Right so you need to dress casual then.” Niall said, moving to remove a trench coat from the pile.

“I like this top with those jeans,” Louis started, pointing to the offending pieces of clothing, “but I don’t know if it’s too casual, I don’t want him to think I don’t care.”

“Put the button up with it then.” Niall pointed to a navy button up which was probably the only thing in the room which hadn’t been worn at all since Louis had moved in.

“Yeah but that’s kinda dressy. I don’t want him to think I’m trying.” Louis replied, biting his lip and looking between the two choices.

Niall sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “This is not my area, I don’t give a damn about clothing.” Niall complained to the roof.

“Oh well that’s real nice.” Louis complained, glaring half-heartedly at the Irishmen. “Do you want me to date Harry or not.”

Niall huffed before speaking. “Wait here.”

He turned and ducked out of the room. Louis could hear his footsteps as the travelled down the hall and then what may have been a knock. There was some mumbling followed by a high pitched squeak and very suddenly there was a thunder of footsteps and the two girls who’d borrowed their milk appeared in the doorway.

“You’re going out with Harry Style?” Jade demanded excitedly, the hair on one side of her face was messed up where Louis supposed she had been sleeping on it. “I haven’t heard of him going out with anyone since he was dating Grimshaw.”

Louis’ face clouded, so there was something between Harry and Nick, or at least there had been at some point.

“Ah… yeah.” Louis said carefully, recognising the slightly crazy look in the two girl’s eyes from his days growing up with little sisters.

“He can’t decide on what to wear.” Niall dobbed him in from where he was leaning against the door frame looking self-satisfied.

“Oh my god, we’ve totally got this.” Jade exclaimed excitedly, quickly looking between Louis and Jade. “Where are you going and what are you doing?”

“It’s just dinner at some restaurant.” Louis replied slowly, not wanting to hype the girls up any more than they already were.

“Right, well then you’ll want a dark top.” Perrie threw the plain white t which Louis had been considering straight back into the basically empty wardrobe. “You’re going to be nervous enough without having to worry about eating too much and looking bloated.”

“Also strains don’t show up as much on dark colours so it’ll be less obvious if you spill food.” Jade added on, examining the navy button up.

Louis stared between the two of them as they started rummaging through the semi clean pile. He hadn’t been worried about either of those things until the girls had pointed them out.

“How tight are these jeans?” Jade inquired holding up a pair of maroon skin jeans. “You’re going to want to highlight that arse, though a lighter colour would do that better.”

“You could probably get away with dressing up a little.” Perrie murmured distractedly as she rifled through a mountain of kitted jumpers. “Harry’s always overdressed so you wouldn’t look out of place.”

“Um…. I think I’m going to leave you guys too it and maybe start on all this washing.” Niall said slowly backing out of the room, looking a little like he was afraid the other girls were going to attack him. “I’ll be back later.”

Niall hurriedly pulled the door closed behind him but Louis was pretty sure he could still hear his sigh of relief through the wood.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone who has re-read this story recently may have noticed that there have been some major changes between this version of the story and the original draft. The biggest difference is that the location of the story has switched from Oxford to Cambridge. This is mainly because since I wrote the last chapter I've been to Cambridge University for summer school, because of this I feel that I can write Cambridge more accurately then Oxford considering I've never been to Oxford.  
> Some other minor editing has been done but the majority of the story remains the same. I'm really sorry if this causes any trouble or confusion.  
> As always feel free to message me or leave a comment with any questions or spelling mistakes. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this and the changes don't cause to much trouble.  
> Sorry again for taking so long to update. xx.

Eventually the girls were satisfied with an outfit, that Louis didn’t think would make him look like a sex worker, and he was now waiting outside the gates of memorial court for Harry to show up.

Niall had reappeared almost an hour later to save Louis from the women. Louis was kinda used to being surrounded by manic girls shoving outfit after outfit at him but usually those outfits were fairy skirts and super hero capes rather than skinny jeans. But he was still grateful when the other boy reappeared, using the excuse that he would want to be early for his first date, Niall had managed to get Louis out of the door ten minutes early. The extra time gave him a chance to compose himself before the alpha showed up.

Perrie and Jade had seen him out of the omega court, looking a little too much like proud parents for Louis to be completely comfortable with. Niall had just shook his head and told him not to screw it up.

“Hello kitten.” Louis jumped slightly as a long arm was draped over his shoulder and a pair of warm lips pressed against the side of his forehead. “You look gorgeous.”

“Kitten?” Louis raised his eyebrows at the other boy in disbelief. “Really?”

“I think it’s cute.” Harry replied with a huff. “Pardon me for trying to be affectionate.”

Louis just shook his head. “So where are we going?”

“Just out to dinner at The Eagle. Didn’t want it to be too formal.” Harry explained, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything.”

Louis couldn’t help but soften at that, placing a hand on Harry’s arm just above the elbow. “Thanks, Haz.”

Harry brightened noticeably at the use of the nickname. “Ok, I made a reservation, though I don’t think we’ll need it, it’s not a particularly busy pub on a Sunday night, it’s generally more busy during the day because of all the tourists, but better safe than sorry. Are you ready to go?”

Louis nodded, smiling slightly at Harry’s rambling. It would be an early dinner but Louis thought perhaps Harry had done that on purpose. If they were meeting at dinner time they’d currently be walking through the gardens and old court right as dinner was beginning to be served and so there would be people everywhere rather than it being almost completely empty as it was currently.  

“Well then,” Harry straightened and dramatically offered Louis his arm, “would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?”

Louis rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile at his dorky behaviour as he took the offered arm. Harry led him out into the falling light of a Cambridge evening. They chatted lightly about uni and assignments as they walked through Old Court and then the ten minute walk through Cambridge to the pub. They passed a few people in the streets, almost all of which seemed to know Harry. Harry would smile and nod as they passed each of them. Only a few of the older one acknowledged Louis, the majority just stared at him curiously as they passed.

“Sorry for all the attention.” Harry said gently as they turned down a side street. “I tried to choose a place that has a mostly tourist cliental so most of the customers are from out of town and hopefully won’t know us by sight.”

Louis smiled slightly up at the alpha. “You mean know you by sight, and it’s ok. I’m going out with you I kinda expected it.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it.” Louis was a little surprised by how forceful Harry sounded.

Louis tried to laugh it off. “Well I’m already dealing with attention from you so they’re probably a walk in the park in comparison.”

Harry smiled tightly at that. “You might not be saying that when the media eventually gets hold of it. I mean hopefully that won’t happen for a while but I just think you should be aware that the media will get involved at some point if we continue to go out. And I understand if you can’t deal with that and so want to pull out before this goes anywhere.”

Louis was surprised to realise that Harry was actually self-conscious about this. Louis wonder how many other people had ditched Harry in the past simply because they couldn’t deal with the publicity that came with being close to him.

“Let’s not worry about something that hasn’t happened yet. Ok?” Louis gave Harry’s arm a squeeze. “Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Are you sure?” Harry bit his lip, looking concerned. “The paparazzi are absolutely brutal. Just think about it ok? It’s not a decision you should make lightly.”

Louis nodded in admission, getting that giving Harry a thoughtful answer would do more to put Harry’s mind at rest then if he just flat out said he didn’t care. Louis didn’t really expect it to go that far anyway.

Harry stopped in front of a little pub, pushing open the front door, walking through before holding the door open for Louis. Harry quickly walked over to the bar and had a short discussion with the bar tender before coming back to Louis and guiding him to a booth in the back.

“So how do you deal with it?” Louis blurted out suddenly as he slid into the booth. “The publicity I mean.” He added seeing the confusion on Harry’s face.

“Oh. Well it’s kinda normal for me.” Harry replied with a shrug, handing Louis a menu. “I mean, my name was in the papers three days after I was born. I’ve never known anything else.”

“That must be hard.” Louis stated without thinking, scanning the menu. “Having your every move scrutinised.”

“It is. That’s why I wanted you to be aware of it from the get go and why I want you to really think about this.” Harry replied earnestly, reaching forward to rub Louis’ wrist. “I don’t want to put you through that unnecessarily.”

Louis looked up at him shyly, over the top of the menu. “I’m sorry I assumed your life was easy.”

Harry just smiled and shook his head. “It’s an understandably mistake to make.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

“It’s ok. You realised the mistake, apologised and hopefully,” Harry said with a cheeky grin, “will learn from it.”

Louis rolled his eyes but was glad to see the smile back on the curly haired lad’s face.

“So what do you want to eat?” Harry changed the subject looking back down at his own menu. “Get whatever you want. I’m paying.”

Louis stared flatly at Harry. “You don’t have to always pay for everything, you know that. I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to act a particular way towards me just because I’m an omega.”

“I get that Lou,” Harry replied with a sigh, “and I get that you don’t like relying on anyone else but I have a job, and parents who are financially able to bail me out, and you don’t so you don’t really have money to throw away. When, and if, you get a job we can talk about this again then. And you don’t owe me anything for it either. Okay?”

Louis sighed. As much as he could see Harry’s point when it came to his lack of job he would still feel like he owed the other boy, no matter what he said.

“Fine.” Louis conceded with an exaggerated huff. “Then I’ll have the chicken parmigiana.”

Harry smiled happily and popped up from his seat. “Then I’ll go order that for you. Do you want a drink?”

“Lemonade?” He posed it as a question but Harry took it as an answer. Louis made it a habit of steering clear of alcohol on first dates unless he already knew the person quiet well.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry said before walking over towards the bar, leaving Louis at the booth by himself.

Louis played idly with the sleeve of his sweater as he waited for the other boy to return, thinking that so far the date had been a lot more pleasant then the last one he went on. Louis was surprised by just how much thought Harry had put into this. He’d chosen a time were any eating venue would be almost empty. The pub itself was out of the way and by the looks of it expensive enough that most students would avoid it. Harry had chosen a booth, which gave more privacy then a table, and which had a view of the beer garden rather than the footpath outside. And considering what Harry had said on the walk there Louis figured it wasn’t because Harry valued his private life but rather because he was trying to protect Louis from prying eyes.

Harry was back shortly, with a jug of lemonade and two glasses, obviously having taken Louis’ lead when it came to not having alcohol.

“So what did you order?” Louis asked as Harry proceeded to pour both of them a glass.

“The steak and kidney pie.” Harry replied, pushing a glass towards the other boy. “I’ve had it before, it’s quiet good.”

“Oh yeah? Dragged some other omega here before me then hm?” Louis asked teasingly as he took a sip from his glass.

“Oh yeah, loads.” Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Nah, I come here sometimes with Gemma and her mates. They prefer not to frequent places that have a lot of uni student coming and going. Gemma thinks I’ve got no friends and so often drags me to her social events.”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. “From what I’ve seen you’ve got more than enough friends.”

“My money makes me a lot of ‘friends.’” Harry drew quotation marks in the air. “But Gemma’s friends are nice. To them I’m just Gemma’s little smart arse brother rather than my dad’s heir and that’s oddly pleasant.”

Louis hummed, nodding in understanding. “So where do you work? You said you’ve got a job.”

“Um… I work at a bakery on the weekends.” Harry seemed strangely uncertain talking about it. “I’ve tried to keep that quiet, I’d prefer not to have everyone coming and bothering me at work. I mean I wouldn’t mind if you did, but I just don’t wanting people coming in just because they want my attention rather than because they want to buy something. It’s kinda become my quiet place.”

“I won’t tell.” Louis said quickly, having four younger sisters Louis knew full well how hard it could be when you never got time to yourself. “Promise. Do you enjoy it?”

Harry smiled back. “Yeah, it’s nice. I mean it’s a fair walk from here but that actually seems to work in my favour seeing as it’s far enough away from the uni that it doesn’t get many undergraduates. My sister and her mates drop by every now and then just to annoy me but otherwise it’s pretty quiet, mostly older folk. I don’t get to sleep in on the weekends but otherwise it’s nice. The ladies are all really nice too.”

“I honestly would never have guessed.” Louis shook his head, wondering how many other things he may have misjudged about Harry.

Harry glanced down at his glass, randomly shacking it a little and watching the ripples settle. “Yeah well, I suppose everyone’s got a few things that we don’t advertise to everyone. I wouldn’t have guessed that you were into football either.”

Louis shrugged. “I’ve loved football since I was in primary school. Basically everyone get surprised by that. I assume it’s because I’m an omega.”

Harry nodded in understanding as a waiter appeared with their food. The waiter bustled around for a couple of moments, placing plates, cutlery and serviettes on the table between the two boys. Louis immediately covered his chips in a rather large amount of salt, much to Harry’s amusement.

“So, since when has Niall been giving Zayn guitar lessons?” Harry asked conversationally as he cut into his pie.

“What?” Louis’ head shot up, swearing suddenly as he dropped his fork in his food. Louis quickly removed his fork from his plate and wiped it down with a serviette. “What are you talking about?”

“Niall, he’s giving Zayn guitar lessons.” Harry repeated, looking at the other boy in confusion. “I thought you’d know. You and he seem pretty tight.”

“Why the fuck would he give that twat a minute of his time. No offense.” He tacked on the end when he saw Harry’s raised eyebrows.

Harry chuckled, finally taking a mouthful of his pie, making sure to chew and swallow before speaking. “None taken. I get that it obviously takes a lot to win back your respect but I think Zayn actually likes him. If he really wanted to learn to play he’d pay someone to teach him not ask an omega he hardly knows.”

Louis scoffed, stabbing into his snitzel. “You actually think Zayn might have a thing for Niall?”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? I’ve got a thing for you.”

Louis looked down at his food, unable to meet Harry’s eyes, but he wasn’t about to back down. “Yeah but you’re different. Zayn’s going to end up mating for politics and financial gain, neither of which Niall will fulfil.”

“He’s still got feelings though.” Harry said gently. “Has knowing that you can’t have something ever stopped you from wanting it?”

“Ok, I get your point.” Louis said with a sigh as he popped another chip in his mouth. “But it works the other way as well. Niall can’t fulfil Zayn’s requirements for a future mate and therefore Zayn can’t offer Niall anything.”

Harry smiled tightly. “Can’t they at least enjoy themselves while they’ve got time? I mean, it’s obvious that Niall likes Zayn.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Louis responded around a mouthful of chicken. “Niall’s a little naive and overly optimistic. If Zayn goes and gives him hope he’ll latch onto it even if he knows it’s unrealistic. He’s going to end up getting hurt.”

Harry looked a little sad. “I could ask Zayn to back off but that’s just as likely to hurt Niall. And Zayn hasn’t really shown any interest in anyone since Rebecca, so I don’t really want to intervene.”

“Who’s Rebecca?” Louis asked, using a chip to wipe up some of his parmigiana sauce.

“Sorry, I really shouldn’t say.” Harry said apologetically. “It’s not my place, I shouldn’t have even mentioned it.”

Louis sighed, but nodded. Understanding that there were plenty of things that he wouldn’t tell Harry either. Louis let the conversation drift elsewhere and for the most part Harry actually managed to be bearable for the majority of the date. That was until they got back to Clare and Harry refused to leave him at the gate, insisting that he walk Louis back to his room.

“It is social convention that the alpha sees that the omega gets home alright, particularly after a date.” Harry stated, looking smug.

“I am home you idiot.” Louis responded with an eye roll. “This _is_ where I live.”

“To your front door,” Harry added on, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “which in this case means your room door.”

Louis just shook his head and allowed the taller boy to walk him back to the omega wing. “You happy now?”

“Yep.” Harry said with a stupid grin. “Well I suppose I’ll see you in the morning?” Harry asked hopefully as they stepped off the stairs on Louis’ level.

“I don’t have any classes in the morning so I probably won’t be up until lunch time.” Louis replied with a shrug.

“Oh ok.” Harry’s tone faulted for a moment before perking back up again. “Lunch then?”

Louis couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Yeah, lunch.”

“Awesome.” Harry stated happily before stepping forward and pecking Louis on the forehead. “Goodnight then little one.”

Louis stepped away from him and opened his bedroom door. “Night Haz.”

 

* * *

 

This time when Harry came up behind him while he was in line to get food Louis was ready for it. An arm landed on his shoulder pulling Louis into Harry’s side.

“Good morning darling.” Harry whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. “Sleep well?”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly before shrugging his arm off. “Fine. You?”

“Oh I can’t complain.” Harry replied, slipping his arm around Louis’ waist instead. “I don’t mind dreaming when it’s about you.”

Louis bit his lip and looked down, deciding not to grace Harry’s sweet talk with a response. Harry didn’t seem to mind too much, he just started happily humming to himself.

“He’s been like this all morning.” Another voice said dryly and Louis looked up to see that Zayn had walked up behind them. “It’s sickening.”

“He secretly thinks it’s cute,” Harry whispered not so quietly into Louis’ ear, “he’s a romantic at heart.”

Zayn gave Harry a dead stare before shaking his head and jumping in front of the two of them in line. Louis was surprised to see that Zayn was supressing a smile as he walked past.

“It’s not cute, it’s pathetic.” Zayn didn’t really sound particularly convincing.

Harry just grinned and bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet, humming distractedly.

Louis rolled his eyes after catching Zayn’s. Zayn gave him a half smile before turning back to the front of the line. Harry bumped him with his hit. Louis looked up to see Harry giving him a hopeful smile, obviously having caught the exchange. Louis shrugged, not sure how to reply and not wanting to be the reason for Harry to stop smiling.

They eventually got to the front of the line and finally got their food. They were serving what Zayn was insisting on calling ‘white person curry.’

“So…” Zayn started as they sat down at an empty table, “no Horan today?”

Louis didn’t missed the assumed look which Harry shot at the Bradford boy, nor the defensive look Harry got in return.

“Think he’s still a little hung over from last night.” Louis stated as he slid into his seat across from Zayn. “Don’t ask me why he thought it was a good idea to go out on a Sunday, I have no idea. He vomited in the sink sometime this morning.”

Zayn grunted as he took a mouthful of coke, before saying in what was only a half way decent attempt at sounding casual. “Tell him to try lemonade, it always seems to help my stomach.”

Harry and Louis exchanged raised eyebrows as Zayn attempted to look interested in his curry.

Harry smirked before inquiring casually. “Had any more guitar lessons lately?”

Zayn gave him a dead look before scooping curry into his mouth and denying to comment. Harry’s smirk grew wider and even Louis had to fight a smile. For a while they all ate in silence. Harry was taking a long draught of water when Liam appeared with his own tray.

“Do you mind me sitting?” He ask, looking uncertainly between the alphas before glancing at Louis in concern.

Louis just gave him a small smile as Zayn grunted in what the rest of them took as accent.

“Of course you can sit.” Harry sounded a little shock that Liam would even ask as he took another mouthful of water. “You don’t have to ask.”

Liam slid onto the seat next to Zayn, shuffling it over to give Zayn more space.

“I didn’t see either you or Niall last night.” He said speaking directly to Louis, obviously still slightly uncomfortable around the other alphas, despite having spoken and sat with them before.

“Ah… no.” Louis said giving Harry a sidewards glance. “We both ate out.” Which was true, just not together.

“Oh ok.” Liam replied as he began digging into his lunch.

“Where’s Danielle today?” Harry asked in a friendly tone, as he poured himself another glass of water.

Liam shrugged, “No idea.”

“Oh…” Harry looked at Louis questioningly, obviously uncertain, “I was under the impression that you and she were an item.”

“We were, are. Kinda of,” Liam stammered, poking at his food, “I don’t know.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before Louis saved him from having to answer. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Liam just shrugged, poking at his food. “I don’t know. It probably won’t help. It’s just…”

Liam trailed off, causing Louis to look up from his food at the other boy and realising the Zayn was doing the same.

“I don’t know…. I’m just….” Liam tried again as he pushed the curry around his plate, “I’m not sure things are going to work out.”

“What? Why?” Louis inquired, from what Liam had said the two of them had been off and on since Liam started uni the year before.

“I’m not the alpha she wants.”

“Wait…” Harry cut in, face screwed up in confusion, “there’s another guy?”

Liam shook his head, “Nah, that’s not what I meant. I mean that, like, she wants me to be someone I’m not.”

“How so?” Louis prompted around a mouthful, “Wouldn’t she have figured it out before now if that were the case?”

Liam shrugged with a sigh, “I think she thought that if she just hung in there I’d ‘grow up.’”

“Grow up?” Louis said in disbelief, “if you grew up any more you’d be a grandpa. What the hell?”

“How old are you?” Harry inquired, visibly a lot calmer then the outraged omega next to him.

“I’m nineteen…” Liam replied slowly.

“You’re a teenager for heaven’s sake!” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s not like you’re- ”

“And this is your second year of uni?” Harry continued calmly, talking over the top of Louis rambling.

Liam just nodded again.

“How old is Danielle?” Zayn queried, showing that he was actually listening even if he hadn’t said anything since Liam sat down. 

Liam visibly swallowed, “She’s twenty two.”

“Woah, wait. Really?” Louis’ ranting had stopped abruptly, “I didn’t realise she was so much older, she doesn’t look that old.”

“Yeah she didn’t start uni directly after A-level like most people do.” Liam explained, still hardly touching his food.

“Don’t you think the age gap probably has something to do with it?” Zayn stated with raised eyebrows as he finished off his own food.

“Yeah… I suppose… probably.” Liam said glumly, not meeting anyone’s eye. “I just didn’t think she’d wanna settle down quiet so soon.”

“You’ve gotta expect that from an omega her age.” Zayn said with a shrug. “There’s a lot of pressure on both females and omegas to have children while they’re young. After all they are the most fertile around twenty.”

Both Louis and Laim stared at Zayn for a moment.

“What?” Zayn asked defensively, “Just cause I don’t say much doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention.”

“Is the fertility thing true?” Harry inquired looking between Zayn and Louis.

Zayn nodded but it was Louis who replied. “Yeah, they say you’re half as fertile at thirty as you are at twenty.” Harry looked rather concerned at that but Zayn was nodding along as if it was common knowledge. “Until recently most omegas and females were basically all married and mated by that age so it wasn’t a problem. It’s only now that society’s actually moving towards gender equality that many have chosen to put off having kids until later.”

“How do you know all this?” Liam asked Louis as he took the first real mouthful of his food since sitting down.

“One, I’m an omega.” Louis replied with a cheeky grin. “And two, Mum’s a midwife. There was way too much talk of menstruation and child birth over the breakfast table for my taste.”

“So that’s what Harry got to look forward to from his in laws.” Zayn shot off quickly, smirking at Harry across the table.

Louis practically choked on his rice as Liam let out a laugh, more at the look on Louis face then the comment its self. Harry on the other hand looked kinda pleased.

“I think I could deal with that. I was raised by my mother and sister after all.” Harry put his fork down so he could give Louis a squeeze around the waist.

“I think it’s a little too early to be talking about that sort of thing thank you very much.” Louis got out between coughs.

“You’re nineteen aren’t you?” Harry said with a cheeky grin. “You’ve only got a couple of years then before your fertility will drop off, gotta get around to mating relatively soon.”

Louis gave Harry a glare causing both Harry and Liam to laugh, and even got a short chuckle out of Zayn.

“Anyway! We were talking about Liam’s love life not mine.” Louis said, attempting to redirect the conversation away from himself. “So what do you think you’re going to do?”

Liam shrugged again, mood having improved slightly since sitting down. “I don’t know. I should probably talk to her about it and see what she actually wants out of this relationship. I could just be over reacting.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “That’s probably best, communication is key to any successful relationship. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Here’s hoping.”

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days disappeared into writing the essay on Great Expectations that Louis had been procrastinating doing all weekend. Before he knew it Thursday had rolled around and he and Naill were getting ready for football practise.  

“Oi! Are you coming? We’re going to be late.” Niall yelled through the dark wooden door of his bedroom.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Louis replied loudly, throwing his cleats into his backpack quickly before yanking the door open to find Niall with his hand raised about to knock for a fourth time.

“Finally!” Niall exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “I’d prefer not to give Aiden any more of a reason to kick me off the team then he’s already got.”

Louis just grinned as they headed down the stairs. As they were exiting the building out into the omega courtyard they spotted Perrie and Jade heading in the opposite direction.

“Hey, I kept meaning to come find you guys,” Perrie chirped, smiling warmly, “was going to ask if you were going to come to the omega evening tonight.”

“Yeah probably,” Louis glanced at Naill for conformation, “we’ve got football training first though, so we’ll probably shower and grab food beforehand, so we might not be there till a little later…”

“Usually everyone just puts in five pounds and we all order pizza…” Perrie started.

“But if you don’t want to pay for food by all means come after dinner.” Jade tacked on.

“We’ll be going till stupid o’clock in the morning no doubt.” Perrie continued, obviously used to Jade finishing her sentences “It’s bring your own drinks…”

 “But plenty of people choose not to drink at all so don’t feel pressured.” Jade cut in again. “When you get there come find us, we’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Louis smiled as Niall answered “Will do, thanks guys.”

The two girls waved them off as the boys headed off out of the college grounds towards the playing fields. They got there just in time by jogging most of the way, which at least meant that they were already warmed up when they arrived.

Louis smiled at Aiden when he caught the captain’s eye but he just looked away, not even acknowledging the omega’s presence. Louis didn’t have time to ponder before they were being split up into pairs for drills. There could not have been a bigger juxtaposition between this training session and the last.

At first Louis was surprised when he was faced with biggest alpha on the team, after how Aiden babied him in the last session he’d come expecting the same treatment, but it didn’t look like he was going to get it.

They were practising stealing the ball off each other, and while the alpha’s size was rather intimidating it also made him slow to the point where catching him was actually amazingly easy. Getting the ball off him was another matter as he was easily able to hold Louis off and block his attacks.

Rather than get frustrated with the situation Louis rather enjoyed himself. This was the reason he’d joined the team to begin with, to challenge himself. Louis had only managed to steal the ball once when they were instructed to switch positions, now Louis had to try to keep the ball while the alpha tried to steal it. Louis found this much easier, setting himself an easy pace to keep himself just far enough ahead of the alpha to keep him from getting the ball but not far enough to draw attention to the fact that the alpha was struggling.

Louis highly enjoyed the rest of the training session, wondering if the last session was actually a once off. Louis thought perhaps Aiden had just gone easy on him and the other omegas cause it was the first session and wanted to ease them into it. However as Louis looked around, near the end of the session, he realised that he was the only omega being treated differently. Most of the other omegas were paired off against either other omegas or second string betas. He noticed Niall glancing across at him looking slightly worried but Louis just shot back a quick grin before focusing back on what he was meant to be doing.

Louis was happily exhausted by the end of the training session, covered in a thick layer of sweat and breathing heavily. He jogged over to Niall, high off adrenalin and excitement.

Louis grinned at Niall as the other boy threw a towel at him and Louis started whipping his face and neck down.

“He was driving you hard today.” Niall commented uncertainly as he pulled a jacket on over his gear.

Louis grinned widely, “Nah it was good. Don’t know what made him change his mind but I’m glad he did. This is what I signed up for. I’d forgotten how much I enjoy exercise.”

“So you don’t mind that he’s being way harder on you then anyone else?” Niall asked as Louis swapped his football boots over to his vans.

“Nah, at least he seems to respects my abilities enough to put me up against someone who’s actually going to push me.” Louis replied, chucking his boots into his bag.

“Yeah, apparently he doesn’t think the same of the rest of us.” Niall said with an eye roll. “Suppose it’s another perk of being on a team where the captains got the hots for you.”

Louis chucked slightly, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he stood up to follow Niall out of the change rooms. The rest of the team were taking quick showers before heading out to The Mill, or else getting changed out of their dirty gear.  Niall and Louis had decided earlier that they’d have showers and get changed back at Clare. No one else would be using the showers on their level at that time of day anyway so they wouldn’t have to rush. None of the other omegas on the team ever showered in the change rooms anyway.

“You guys not coming out with us?” A voice sounded behind them causing them to turn, only to see Greg dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Nah, after last time it’s probably not the best idea.” Niall replied with a shrug, trying rather hard to keep his eyes on the other boys face.

Louis on the other hand didn’t even try, he was single after all, and he didn’t owe a thing to anyone.

“Aw well, next time. I’m sure Aiden won’t hold it against you.” Greg replied with a shrug as he ruffled his still dripping hair. “Considering how close you are to a certain omega who he’d like to hold something else against.” Grey winked at Louis before walking over to the corner of the change room where another couple of guys were getting dressed.

Louis grinned, shaking his head as Niall cackled loudly. As they turned to leave Louis caught Aiden watching them. Louis went to wave but Aiden had turned away before he got the chance.

“What’s up with him?” Niall asked as they exited the changing rooms and they began the walk back to the college.

Louis shrugged, Aiden’s cold behaviour strangely didn’t both him much.

“Maybe he’s caught wind of you and Harry.” Niall pondered idly.

“Maybe that’s what’s made him up his game as to how I get treated during practise.” Louis responded, still happily buzzing.

Niall pulled a face, “Actually that could explain the way he was treating you, though I doubt it was meant to be a complement.”

“Hu?” Louis asked, finally beginning to feel the sweat cooling on his skin.

“Think about it, Aiden seemed to think that treating the omegas like they’re weak is a complement, so I doubt that treating you like you can handle yourself suddenly is meant to be taken that way.” Niall replied with a raised eyebrow. “More likely that he’s jealous of you and Harry and thinks this is some sort of punishment.”

“Jokes on him then,” Louis responded with a snort, “maybe I should make people jealous more often.”

“Just not Harry.” Niall replied with raised eyebrows, as they drew near to the back entrance of Clare. “He didn’t seem to respond well to being jealous.”

“Nah,” Louis said a little quieter as they turn in to Clare and then right into the omega courtyard, “he thought I was trying to embarrass him by rejecting him in public.”

“What? When’d he tell you that?” Niall asked looking surprise, “Actually, you didn’t tell me when he asked you out either.”

“Well you didn’t tell me you were giving Zayn Malik guitar lessons.” Louis shot back with a wicked grin.

Niall went red in the face and mumbled something under his breath as they headed up the stairs to their rooms. Niall quickly unlocked his door and ducked in.

“Don’t think you’ve gotten out of having this conversation!” Louis yelled through the door, grinning as he ducked into his own room and grabbed his stuff for the shower.

 

* * *

 

Niall managed to avoid having the talk throughout dinner by sitting with Liam, whose mood seemed to have improved since they’d last spoke. Louis decided to let it go until they could talk about it alone. Niall was unlikely to want to talk about it in front of anyone else.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Liam said as they were exiting the buttery. “I don’t have class tomorrow so I’m going to head back to Wolverhampton for the weekend. One of my sisters is getting married and their engagement parties’ this weekend.”

“Aw that sound nice.” Niall gushed happily as they walked out into the courtyard. “When’s the wedding?”

“Not till spring.” Liam replied, shouldering an over loaded backpack, “Ruth says she’d prefer that the only thing that was white at the wedding was her dress, rather than the ground.”

Niall laughed at that as Louis said, “I can understand that. Have fun, don’t get too drunk.”

Liam chuckled as he began walking backwards away from them. “Thanks, I’ll try not to.”

“See you later.” Niall called before the two omegas turned in the opposite direction and headed out the western entrance of Old Court, towards the river and Memorial Court.

“So…” Louis said slowly as they walked across Clare Bridge, “guitar lessons?”

Niall sighed in defeat, “Yes I agreed to give Malik guitar lessons. That’s it, it’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Louis asked in disbelief. “The most eligible alpha in the UK has chosen to have an unknown omega teach him guitar rather than getting a professional to teach him. Don’t get me wrong, I in no way condone this behaviour, Malik’s a dick, but yes, yes this is a big deal.”

“He’s not that bad.” Niall replied smiling at his feet. “He’s just a bit abrupt. I think he’s just being nice cause Harry asked him to.”

 “I don’t think Malik would go that far out of his way even if Harry did ask him to.”  Louis raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. “Just be careful, you know he can’t offer you anything.”

“Yeah I know,” Niall replied, looking up at him, “but even having him as a friend could be beneficial. Besides if you’re going to be running around with Harry then it’s probably a good idea for Zayn and I to get along. We’re going to be the grooms men at your wedding after all.” Niall elbowed Louis in the stomach.

“Sod off mate.” Louis replied, but he was grinning. “Why’s everyone acting like we’re already mated for?”

“Well someone’s gotta make up for your negativity.” Niall stated as they walked out of the college gardens and across the road onto the Memorial Court college campus.

“Whatever.” Louis shot back as they walked up the drive to the porters lodge. “Now where’s this omega night thing?”

“The girls said Lerner Court didn’t they?” Niall answered, pointing off to their right. “That’s the second omega court isn’t it?”

“No idea.” Louis shrugged. “I don’t even know what the actual name of our court is.”

“Thirkill.”

“What?”

“That’s what the court we’re in is called.”

“Sounds like some sort of disease.” Louis replied with a chuckled as he led the way into the Lerner Court. “Woah, this is way more modern then I expected.”

“Yeah Liam said it was built later than the rest of Memorial,” Niall pointed out, “that first time we met him and he showed us where the dining hall was, remember?”

“Honestly I don’t remember much from first week. You try to jam too much into my head at any one time and I’ll just blank out.” Louis responded with a grin. “You think it’s in there?”

Louis pointed off to their left were there was a much more modern building that didn’t look like it was sleeping quarters.

“No harm in looking.” Niall led the way over to the room and pushed open the door.

Directly inside the door was a small room entrance hall with a door way off to one side, leading into what looked like a seminar room, and a staircase leading up to the top storey. There was a fair bit of noise coming from up the stairs. Louis looked at Niall questioningly and when he just shrugged Louis led the way up to the next level. The noise got louder as they ascended the stairs. There was a lot of giggling and chatting, most of it made by females by the sound of it. Niall and Louis exchanged a look before pushing open a door and exiting the stairwell.

They found themselves in a large room, fully carpeted and full to brimming with female uni students. The area of the room closest to them was taken up by a large dining table and chairs which was covered in a number of half empty pizza boxes. Further along was a pool table and in the far end there were numerous couches and bean bags arranged around a projector screen which was currently being used by four girls playing ‘just dance’.

Louis felt a little overwhelmed, he hadn’t been faced with this many females since the twins last birthday party, and then he’d had the benefit of being twice the height of the majority of them.

“Boys!” Perrie appeared out of the crowd, followed closely by Eleanor and Danielle. “You came.”

Niall and Louis smiled, as Eleanor and Danielle waved at them.

“Yeah, got talking at dinner and didn’t realise what time it was.” Niall said apologetically. “We’re here now.”

“Yes, you are, so let’s get you guys some drinks.” Perrie said enthusiastically.

“Oh, I thought we had to bring our own alcohol?” Louis glanced between the three girls facing him.

“Well we say that but I always buy a few extras for those who can’t afford it.” Perrie stated with a shrug, leading them over to the dining table and reaching underneath to pull out an esxy.

“Wish I had enough money to just ‘buy a few extras,’” Niall whispered into Louis’ ear as they follow the blond.

Louis just grinned before schooling his face back into a more pleasant expression as Perrie offered the two of them some form of flavour Swedish cider.

“Cheers love.” Louis said as Perrie put her bottle opener back into her hand bag.

“So how about you grab those bean bags over there before someone else steals them and you tell us about your date with Harry Styles?” Perrie suggested with a wicked grin, indicated a group of bean bags that we not currently in uses, probably because they were so close to those attempting to dance.

It seemed to Louis that hanging out with Harry was already making him new friends.

“I’m just going to go find Jade,” Perrie continued, “she’d kill me if she missed this.”

Perrie disappeared into the crowd and Eleanor gave them as slightly apologetic look. “Sorry about this, if I’d known you were coming I would have given you the heads up.” She said as she led them over to bean bags and began dragging them away from the wii remote wielding females, dodging flying arms and leg as they did so. “These nights often turn into gossip sessions. Not to mention the fact that there’s only five male omegas at Clare and as you can probably see, the other boys don’t generally show up.”

“They show up some times,” Danielle insisted, plopping down into a violet coloured bean bag, “especially when we’re having moving marathons or game tournaments.”

“Or when one of them has been on a particularly bad date and they want to rant about it.” Eleanor added on, putting her drink on the ground while she sat down.

“Which is highly appreciated by the way,” Perrie had reappeared with Jade, who was carrying two pizza boxes, in tow, “as it tells the rest of us who we should be avoiding.”

“Hey boys.” Jade smiled at them before placing the boxes on the ground and pulling up a bean bag of her own. “You’re first years as well right?”

Louis and Niall nodded, as Perrie flipped open one of the pizza boxes and helped herself to some half cold pizza.

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Jade continued as Perrie tossed her a slice as well, “how are you settling in?”

“Pretty good-”

“Brilliant,” Niall cut across Louis, “I didn’t realise who much free alcohol I’d be getting.”

The girls laughed as Louis rolled his eyes. “If you supply Niall with alcohol he will love you forever no matter what else you do.”

“Good to know,” Perrie replied with a grin, “been into the college bar yet?”

“Clare has a bar?” Niall asked with interest as he helped himself to the pizza.

“Yeah it’s in the chapel crypt.” Eleanor spoke up.

“Its way over priced though.” Danielle put in. “All the college bar are.”

“It’s in the crypt?” Louis asked in confusion, staring at Eleanor, “isn’t that sacrilegious or something?”

“No idea.” Perrie answered.

“You would think so wouldn’t you?” Eleanor agreed with a shrug.

“So anyway….” Jade pipped up, “we were going to talk about Harry Styles. You know, the curly haired alpha with the voice like chocolate?”

Louis stared at her for a moment, as he never would have thought to describe Harry’s voice that way. Niall was laughing around a mouthful of pizza.

“Yes, let’s get down to business.” Perrie stated, rubbing her hands together.

“To defeat the Huns?” Danielle inquired with raised eyebrows.

Perrie stuck her tongue out at the older girl before turning back to Louis. “So we need details.”

Louis sighed, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Perrie just clicked her fingers together as the other girls waited in silence.

“Fine,” Louis said in defeat.

Louis relayed most of the details from his date with Harry. Leaving out his conversation about Niall and Zayn and Harry’s day job. The girls gushed particularly loudly when he told them about Harry’s concern for him about the media and how he’d insisted on walking him back to his room.

“He’s such a sweat heart.” Jade sighed wishfully. “Wish I was a dude, male omegas always attract the best alphas.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, deciding that explaining how male omegas had to deal with being told they weren’t real men because of their ability to get pregnant would probably be a waste of time.

“Yeah, leave some of the rich ones for the rest of us,” Perrie put in jokingly, “or at least some of the nice ones. I can deal with poor if they’re nice.”

“Well you could,” Eleanor said shaking her head, “you’ve got enough money to house and feed both an alpha and a small horde of children.”

Perrie just hummed around a mouthful.

“Harry does seem to be very decent considering how much money his families got.” Danielle said idly as she fiddled with her phone.

Louis wondered if she was texting Liam on the way to his parents place.

“He’s great.” Niall enthused, happily swapping between a mouthful of food and a mouth of cider. “He’s always looking out for everyone, he got Louis home by himself when Louis was going into his heat.”

Louis felt his face heat up, before reminding himself that everyone there was an omega and so had probably had a heat take them surprise at some point themselves.

“Mostly by himself.” Louis smiled at Eleanor, she obviously hadn’t told anyone about running into him and Harry that night about the party, which Louis was grateful for.

The other guys looked between Louis and Eleanor before El explained. “I ran into them as they reached the staircase to Louis’ room. Harry had to use his alpha voice to get Louis to go to his room without him.”

“Wait what?” Louis asked, though obviously only Niall heard as the other girls were already talking.

“Aw… that’s so sweet.”

“I can’t believe he was mentally strong enough to just walk away from an omega in heat.”

“There needs to be more alphas like him.”

“He’s very mature for someone so young.” Eleanor continued, not having heard Louis either.

“Though he wasn’t always so responsible.” Danielle pointed out, taking a sip of her diet coke.

“Yeah he was a bit of a wild one when he first started last year.” Perrie stated with a nod.

“Seems to have grown up now though.” Danielle agreed, in obvious approval.

“What was he like in first year?” Niall inquired, thankfully after he’d swallowed.

 “Slept around a fair bit to begin with.” Danielle replied.

Louis was trying to remind himself about what Lou had said at the drama meeting about listening to gossip about Harry.

“Apparently he slept with one of his tutors,” Perrie jumped in.

“Really?” Jade asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah, she ended up getting fired because of it.” Perrie elaborated.

“He slowed down a bit after that. Think he realised just how badly his actions could affect others.” Eleanor said, smiling as she watched another group of omegas try dancing along to the YMCA.

“He seemed pretty set with Nick Grimshaw for a while after that,” Danielle said thoughtfully, “never did find out why they broke up.”

“It was all very sudden.” Eleanor pointed out.

“Nick’s been very coy about it all.” Perrie frowned, obviously thinking hard. “I’ve tried getting answers out of him but he won’t talk. Just said vague comments about how they’ll get back together.”

“He obviously left his run a little late then. He’s obviously moved on.” Jade point out, throwing a wink at Louis.

“Good for him.” Danielle stated, crumpling up her coke can. “Nick’s a little annoying.”

“He likes being the centre of attention a little too much for my liking.” Eleanor seemed to talk more when she’d had a bit to drink.

“He’s a spoilt brat is what you mean.” Perrie said with an eye roll. “He never got taught to share.”

Louis was glad the conversation had moved away from the topic of Harry’s past relationships. Louis had thought that after leaving high school that bitching and gossip would be less common but apparently not. He wasn’t sure why he’d even thought that to begin with considering the worst gossip he knew was his grandma.

“What about Malik?” Niall pipped up, cause Louis to shoot him a look.

“Zayn or Doniya?” Danielle inquired, looking mildly interested.

“I heard that he’s set to inherit basically everything even though she’s an alpha as well.” Jade said uncertainly.

Eleanor used her foot to push the pizza box across the floor towards Louis. Niall grabbed another piece but Louis shook his head. However Eleanor just pushed it closer, not satisfied until Louis had picked up a piece, even if it was the smallest piece in the box. She smiled happily when he bit into it and turned her attention back to the conversation.

“Yeah it kinda sucks that she’s missing out just cause she’s female.”

“That’s not Zayn’s fault.” Niall stuck in.

“No cause not,” Danielle replied quickly, “it’s how they’ve done it since the middle ages. Most families have caught up now and males and female inherit equally, or else just goes to the eldest despite the gender but some of the older families are stuck in the past.”

“Like mine.” Perrie commented, she’d been a bit quiet since the conversation moved away from Harry. “I’m only inheriting cause I’m an only child. If I had a brother or an alpha sister I’d be missing out too.”

“That’s shit.” Jade said passionately. “Wouldn’t you want to provide for all your children not just the oldest or the alphas? Isn’t that what parents are meant to do?”

“You’d think wouldn’t ya.” Eleanor shook her head. “I started uni the same year Doniya did and I can tell you she was pretty pissed off about it, not that she’d ever let on to her parents. Zayn won’t inherit for a long time anyway, and it’s not like he’d let his sisters live in anything but luxury anyway.”

“They’ll most likely all be mated and married off by then anyway.” Jade pointed out, obviously taking it as fact that the girls would marry.

“The Malik’s have probably already got an omega lined up.” Danielle continued apparently not having noticed Perrie’s sudden silence. “They usually try to marry off the eldest first.”

“There’s not that many rich omegas around,” Eleanor replied quietly, “besides you Perrie, Nick’s really the only other omega who has got both the name and the money to make them eligible for a Malik. Unless they look overseas, which is always an option.”

“The Malik’s have pretty good ties overseas.”

Louis was beginning to phase out, he heard enough about family politics when he was at home. They weren’t really saying anything he didn’t already know, it’s just now he could put face to some of the names. Niall still seemed quiet interested though. Despite Naill saying he knows Zayn can’t offer him anything, it was clear he was getting involved despite himself.

Perrie bumped his leg with her foot. “Wanna verse me at pool?”

Obviously someone had noticed his lack of interest. “Yeah sure thing.”

Perrie stood up and Louis followed her towards the table glancing back at Niall as he did so.

“He’ll be fine with them.” Perrie had obviously noticed Louis’ look. “It’s not like he has to go far to get home if he drinks too much. Help yourself to more drinks, there are plenty to go around.”

“Cheers.” Louis replied, surprised by how generous some of the student were.

Louis had grown up being told that no one was going to give him anything for free, seemed his parents must have been hanging out with the wrong people.

 

* * *

 

Louis and Niall were sitting alone down one end of a table in the dinning the next evening, waiting for 7:30 to roll around and serving to start. Niall was munching on one of the tiny bread rolls placed at intervals along the table.

Danielle waved as she walked in but went and sat with a group of older girls.

“Think we’ve lost our appeal without having Liam around.” Louis joked, going to pour himself a glass of water.

“You could never lose your appeal sweet heart.” Harry said straight into his ear.    

Louis pulled away, flapping his hand at the alpha and making him laugh.

“What you sitting here by yourself for?” Harry addressed both of them this time. “Assuming you’re both over your aversion to Zayn, you are quiet welcome to come sit with the rest of us. Zayn’ll probably be quiet happy to see this one.” He said nodding towards Niall and causing him to blush. “He’ll pretend not to be mind you, he’s gotta keep up his aloof and disinterested persona. Come on.” Harry practically lifted Louis out of his seat and Niall was quick to follow.

Louis rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, he knew Niall liked being around large groups of people. When he got further up the centre table where Harry and his crew always sat, Perrie and Eleanor looked up and waved. Niall sat down next to Eleanor on one side of the table, leaving the two seats next to each other on the opposite side of the table for Harry and Louis. So Louis would be sandwiched between Perrie and Harry, but at least he wouldn’t be sitting next to the two other omegas at the table that Louis didn’t know.

“Everyone this Louis and Niall,” Harry said as he held out Louis seat for him, “They’re first years.”

“And omegas by the smell of them.” The girl who Liam had point out as Zayn’s older sister Doniya said looking between then with interest from where she was sitting on the other side of Danielle. “We don’t get many male omegas, most of them choose to go to the all omega colleges.”

“Not if they want mates they don’t.” Nick Grimshaw was sitting on the other side of Perrie and looking Louis up and down with obvious distaste.

“Securities better at the all omega colleges though.” Perrie interjected, rolling her eyes at Louis while she had her back to Nick so he couldn’t see what she was doing. “Kinda sad that it’s still necessary.”

“Obviously they just don’t know how to take care of themselves.” Nick replied snidely.

The butlers appeared at that time, much to Louis’ relief. If they hadn’t he was probably going to have to restrain Niall from throttling Nick. Louis had trouble understanding how he could be so severe on male omegas when he was one himself.

The meals served in the dining hall were always far fancier then that served in the buttery downstairs. Louis couldn’t even pronounce the name of the entre that was place in front of him by the butlers but it looked classy, even if it was tiny.

Niall’s mood improved once he had the first course in his stomach and he quickly started making friends as Danielle introduced him to Doniya, who was sitting on her other side, as well as the rest of the extended group. Louis sat quietly for most of the meal, happy to let Niall draw the attention away from him. Zayn was probably the only person who spoke less then Louis.

As the chocolate mousse was being served Louis turned to Harry and asked, “No Gemma?”

“Nah she doesn’t often come into college for meals, says after five years she’s sick of the food.” Harry replied with a shrug, giving Louis’ knee a squeeze as he did so. “You’ll get over it too after a while. It won’t be that long before you notice that the stuff you’re eating this week for entre was the sauce on last week’s mains.”

“Do they actually do that?” Louis asked, “the food here’s so fancy.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah it looks a lot classier then it is. They’ll often re use stuff. The biscuit flakes in this are made of left over slice base from the other day.”

Louis looked down at his food, investigating the pieces of biscuit sticking up out of his mousse and realising that Harry was speaking the truth.

“Well it looks classy at least.”

Harry grinned at that. “And looks are all that matter too many of these people. Spend any more time with me and you’ll realise that most of us are like that.”

“What? Just playing at being snobs?” Louis asked cheekily.

“Oh no, plenty of us actually are snobs, but most of us are just playing at being classy.” Harry winked at him before he dug into his own mousse. “Got any plans for the weekend?”

“Nah not at this stage.” Louis replied with a shrug. “You?”

“Nah I’ve got a rut due though so I should probably stay close to home.” Harry answered, licking chocolate off his lips. “I usually stay at Gemma’s during ruts. That way I can get food and go to the loo without having to face anyone but her.”

“Lucky.” Louis commented, trying not to notice the way Harry stuck his tongue out before putting the spoon in his mouth. “Wish I didn’t have to stay at the college during heats. Doesn’t matter that the whole wing is omegas, it only takes one person having a friend over for shit to go wrong.”

“Have you noticed the air fresheners in all the hallways?” Louis hummed in response to Harry question, spoon sticking out of his mouth. “They’re only in the omega wings, there pheromone neutralisers. There hasn’t been an incident at Clare for almost a decade.”

“Ten years isn’t that long,” Louis replied slowly, “and these sorts of things aren't always reported.”

“True.” Harry agreed, nodding as he stuck his finger into the now practically empty mousse cup.

Louis raised his eyebrows as Harry stuck his mousse covered figure in his mouth. Harry smirked around his finger.

“I’m going to do you a favour and assume that your incoming rut is making you act like an idiot.” Louis said dryly as he put his own spoon down.

Harry grinned widely, before sticking his finger back in the cup. “Nah, it’s you that’s making me act like an idiot, but you can believe whatever you want to.”

“Thanks, I will.” Louis shot back, sticking his nose in the air.

Louis bit his lip for a moment before shoving his own finger into the last of his mousse and then smearing chocolate across the end of Harry’s nose. Harry’s grin got impossibly wider before he started attempting to lick his own nose. Louis tried to suppress a smile but failed miserable.

He was getting rather fond of Harry, despite himself.

 

* * *

 

Louis was walking out of the omega wing the next day when he spotted Niall coming towards him, guitar case in hand and grinning like an idiot.

“What are you grinning at?”

“What?” Niall looked like a startled rabbit, “Oh… nothing.”

Louis spotted Zayn walking past the college gates. Niall glanced over his should and made eye contact with Zayn for a moment. He very quickly looked away and scampered into the omega wing without another word to Louis, stupid grin firmly in place.

Louis sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before making a split second decision and dashing across the lawn and out the back gate after Zayn.

“Malik wait up.” Louis called as the alpha turned down the path that led along the side of the college.

Zayn glanced over his shoulder before slowing his pace.

“Tomlinson.” Zayn said wryly as Louis jogged a couple of paces to catch up.

“Yeah hey.” Louis said quickly, “look, I know you’re going to see this as impertinent but I have to say something. What are your intentions with Niall?”

 “I suppose I should have known this would happen at some point.” Zayn gave a long sigh, rubbing his eyes. “I have no intentions with Horan. I’m being nice because Harry requested that I make an effort to be friends cause he’s got a thing for you. Horan’s nothing to me.”

“Bull shit.” Louis shot back. “You’re doing a lot more then just being nice. You’re giving him hope and I think you’re well aware of just how naive and optimistic he is. You give him hope and he’s going to latch onto it. He’s going to get hurt.”

“So what exactly do you suppose I do?” Zayn hissed, stepping towards Louis. “If I tell him I don’t want the lessons anymore he’s going to be upset. If I keep doing it he’s going to get his hope up and get hurt. There’s no situation where I don’t end up hurting him.”

Louis growled in annoyance. “He’s just a kid.”

“He’s only a year or so younger then you.” Zayn shot back. “He’s old enough to make his own decisions. I think he deserves a little more respect then you give him.”

“I’m trying to protect him!” Louis almost shouted.

“Has it ever occurred to you that he doesn’t need protecting?” Zayn asked, more calmly though he was obviously riled up.

“Everyone needs protection from time to time.” Louis replied quietly. “Just… please don’t led him on. He likes you, a lot, though I have no idea why.”

“There is nothing, nor will there ever be anything, between Horan and I. Ok? You happy?” Zayn’s face was blank as he asked the question.

Louis nodded, biting him lip. “Just make sure he knows that.”

Zayn nodded, taking a moment before speaking again. “Then can I ask something from you?”

Louis looked up in surprise before nodded uncertainly.

“Be careful with Harry. He’s not as easy going as he pretends to be.” Zayn said with a tight smile. “He cares too much.”

Louis swallowed before nodding again and Zayn turned to leave.

“You know…” Louis didn’t realise he was talking until the words were out of his mouth, “I don’t think _you’re_ as tough are _you_ pretend to be.”

Zayn glanced back at him for a moment, before turning his back on the omega and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could give you lots of excuses as to why this has been so long coming but I won't insult you. I hope you enjoy this and I promise you, this story is not going to get abandoned, I'm actually already considering a squeal following Zayn and Niall's story line but don't hold me to that. It'll depend on how much of their story I can jam into this. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for baring with me and as always, feel free to give opinions or corrections on grammar and spelling. xx.

Both Harry and Liam reappeared at dinner on Sunday night. Louis spotted Harry as he was entering Old Court, coming into the court yard from the opposite entrance to himself. Obviously on his way in from town. Because Louis had seen the taller boy first he got to watch a dopey grin spread across his face as he eventually spotted Louis across the yard.

“There’s my boy.” Harry called out as he increased his pace.

Louis just rolled his eyes, stopping to wait for Harry where the footpath intersected the one leading to the dining hall.

Harry didn’t stop when Louis expected him to, instead coming right up close and engulfing the smaller boy in a hug. Much to Louis’ embarrassment Harry groaned loudly in his ear.

“Maybe I should have stayed at Gemma’s for another night.” Harry said thoughtfully at he stepped away from Louis, pupils obviously dilated. “It didn’t occurred to me that smelling you could make my rut drag on longer.”

Louis took another step back, looking disapproving. “If you’re still in rut you shouldn’t be in public.”

Harry shook his head, smiling reassuringly. “Nah, it’s almost done. I don’t have a hard on so I think you’re pretty safe.”

Louis narrowed his eyes even though he was smiling. “Smelling me’s not gonna make it rear it’s head again?”

Harry shrugged as he turned to guide Louis towards the entrance to the dinning wing. “Nah, it’ll probably just make me act like an idiot for a while.”

“Oh so no change then?” Louis shot back quickly as they walked past the entrance to the dining hall and headed down the stairs to the buttery.

“Heeeeeyyyyy!” Harry whined from his position behind Louis, who had led the way down the steps and was now heading towards the buffet servers.

“That was a very short rut, considering it hadn’t even started on Friday night.” Louis commented as he had potatoes piled onto his plate.

“My medication makes them short.” Harry explained, giving the server a pointed look causing the server to add extra meat to Louis’ plate. “It also makes me less out of it during.”

Because the boys had arrived late there was no line at the servers but the food was also starting to look a little congealed. Harry and Louis, loaded up on the hour old roast vegetables and lamb, before turning to look for seats. Liam and Niall waved at them from a table and the boys headed over to join them.

“Hardly ever see you without your curly haired hang on these days.” Liam commented with good humour as they sat down.

“I could say the same about you.” Louis replied quickly.

Louis frowned when he saw Liam’s smile sourer and Niall subtly shake his head.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, choosing not to take Niall’s hint to shut up. “Danielle still wanting you to act like an old man?”

Niall cringed but Liam answered pretty quickly. “She’s not talking to me. Apparently she saw photos on facebook and snapchat from the weekend and she didn’t like how I was behaving.”

“You didn’t cheat on her?” Harry asked, causing Louis to elbow him in the rib.

“Of course I didn’t!” Liam exclaimed in indignation.

“Then she has no right to be so controlling.” Harry continued unperturbed by Louis’ boney elbow. “You’re an adult and she’s not your mother. It’s your life.”

Louis calmed down once Harry had finished talking, realising that he’s jumped to a conclusion before Harry had a chance to explain what he meant. He smiled apologetically when Harry looked down at him and gave the younger boy’s knee a squeeze under the table. Harry shuffled his chair closer to him as Liam replied.

“She’s my girlfriend, I suppose that gives her some right.”

“No it doesn’t.” Harry insisted, shaking his head. “The way someone behaves is dictated, generally, by their personality. And personality is, arguably, why someone falls in love in another person to begin with. If she has a problem with the way you behave then, by extension, she has a problem with your personality and no one should have to change who they are just to please someone else.”

The other boys were all staring at Harry by the end of his rant.

“I’m going to restate something I’ve said before,” Niall piped up staring at Harry, “if you decide you want an omega that require less maintenance I’m available.”

“Are you calling me high maintenance?” Louis squawked indignantly.

“Sorry Niall, I think I’ll stick with this one, even if he’s a little dramatic.” Harry laughed as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest with a huff as Harry bent over to kiss the top of his head. Harry just grinned before he turned back to Liam.

“What exactly was she criticising?”

“I got a little drunk,” Liam said bashfully, “ok, I got a lot drunk. It was an engagement party, what do you expect?”

“If she’s worried about your behaviour at an engagement party she must be terrified for how you’ll act at the buck’s night.” Niall put in around a mouthful of food.

“It’s not like I stole a car or did drugs.” Liam stated in exasperation. “I just got drunk and ran around acting like an idiot, like all the other guys my age, and some a fair deal older.”

“You are in no way in the wrong in this situation.” Harry insisted. “Don’t let her make you feel like you are.”

Liam gave a long drawn out sigh. “I just don’t want to lose her.”

“If the choice is between losing her and losing yourself is there really any choice?” Harry said decisively.

Liam didn’t reply, just poked at his food a bit more.

“Have you actually talked to her about it?” Louis asked after a moment. “It seems to me that she likes the idea of you a lot more then she actually likes you.”

“Kinda of,” Liam sounded uncertainly, “but that just seemed to make her more upset with me.”

Louis opened his mouth to speak again but closed it again when someone trod on his foot. Louis assumed it was Harry but the look Niall was giving him suggested that it could just as easily have been him.

They sat in silence for a while before Liam started collecting all his stuff onto his tray before standing up.

“I think I’ll head back to my room. I’m still a little hung over.” Liam said apologetically, even though they all knew he was just making excuses. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

They each mumbled their farewells as Liam carried away his tray and stacked it on the trolley with all the other dirty trays. When he was out of ears shot Louis said what he’d planned to say to begin with.

“Why would you want to stay with someone who’s just making you miserable?” Louis huffed, as he cleaned up his plate. “Why’d you step on me for, he needs to hear it.”

“At this stage I think he already knows on some level,” Harry replied, sounding rather sad, “but he needs to come to it by himself. Otherwise he’ll just pass it off as us disliking Danielle, and ignore us. Once they’ve broken up, then you can say all the frank things you want to say now. He’ll need the reassurance then.”

“Mr Styles,” Niall said with a cheeky grin, “I do believe you’re not as silly as Louis makes you out to be.”

Harry turned and smiled smugly down at the boy who was still tucked under his arm.

“Niall does seem to be far more complementary then you, little one.”

 

* * *

 

Louis was trying to decide whether he wanted to get food at one of the on campus cafes or if he wanted to head into town for lunch, when he received a text. It was Harry inquiring as to whether he was free for the next couple of hours and if he would like to hang out. Half an hour later Louis was heading out the main gate of Clare towards the town centre where they’d agreed to meet.

It was quiet, or as quiet as Louis had ever seen the town centre. The outer suburbs were where most people lived, and they looked like basically any other town in central England. It was only the town centre, or the old town as it sometimes got called, that had the cobbled stone streets and historic buildings and that featured on all the post cards. During term the students accounted for the majority of the population in the city centre, besides shop attendants and restaurant owners. During summer the students cleared out and the tourists moved in.

However now as the weather got colder the town attracted far fewer tourist. When Louis had visited with his mother during the summer, after Louis had first received an offer to Clare, the town had been crawling. The market had been standing room only, and there were students working as punters over the summer trying to convince everyone that their particular punting company was better than all the competitors. Now it was practically dead in comparison. Now most of the tourist only showed up on weekends. Allowing the students to have the run of the old town.

Louis wandered past the little church in the middle of town to the market square behind it. He found Harry going though boxes of records in one of the stalls.

“I might buy this…” Harry said in lieu of a hello. “I could probably find it online for cheaper but when you’re buying online you never know what sort of condition it might be in.” He looked up when Louis didn’t respond. “Or do you think I should check online first?”

“I don’t know anything about records Haz.” Louis replied flatly.

“Right. Sorry.” Harry said putting the record back in the box and moving over to give Louis a hug. “How’s your day been?”

“Don’t apologise, and yeah it’s been alright.” Louis said with a shrug as Harry placed a hand on his lower back and led him through the market. “Besides having to get my but out of bed before nine cause my presentation group wanted to meet at some stupid hour.”

“Agh, first years. They’re always way too eager to do work.” Harry replied with a groan.

“Careful, remember I’m a first year.” Louis replied, elbowing Harry gently in the ribs.

“I was speaking generally, there’s always an exception.” Harry’s signature smirk was back in place. “It makes sense that it’d be you, seeing as you’re so exceptional.”

Louis groaned loudly. “Has that line ever worked for you?”

“You’d be surprised.” Harry replied honestly.

“Amazed.”

They were quiet for a moment before Louis spoke. “So I think you should take me punting. My little sister wanted to do it when we were here checking out the uni but there were so many tourists around the Cam was packed. But it feels like something every Cambridge student is expected to do at some point.”

Punting was a bit of a tradition around Cambridge and Oxford. It entailed wide flat bottomed boats, which were steered and propelled along by long polls, handled by a person standing in the rear of the boat. Louis had always thought they looked more liked they belonged on the cannels of Venice then in England.

“Well then, how about we grab some take out and a bottle of something and find ourselves a punter.” Harry suggested, draping his arm across Louis’ shoulders.

“Are you allowed to eat on the punts?” Louis tilted his head to look up at Harry.

“Well you’re allowed alcohol so I don’t know why not.” Harry replied with a shrug. “And if you’re not then I’m sure I can offer generous compensation in order to be allowed to.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Is there anything your money can’t buy?”

“Feisty little Yorkshire omegas?”

“What you want more than one?” Louis asked in mock indignation.

Harry chuckled, “No, I’m sure you’re a handful all by yourself.”

“I’m a fair bit bigger than a handful thank you very much.”

Harry barked out a loud laugh before clamping a hand over his mouth and mumbling around his hand. “But you’re so little I just assumed you’d be proportionate.”

“You’ll find I’m full of surprises.” Louis stated smugly.

“I look forward to it.” Harry shot back cheekily, earning him another elbow in the ribs. “So what do you want to eat then?”

Louis shrugged, glancing around at the square, there were a lot of street venders in the market, as well as a café on one side and a Starbucks and Subway on another. They ended up getting nachos from one of the street venders before heading towards the Cam to find one of the many companies vying for the few people interested in punting despite the growing cold. Harry left Louis for a couple of minutes to duck into a store and talk to a punter. When he reappeared he was carrying a couple of beers and steered Louis down to the water’s edge by one of the many bridges.

One of the men standing by the boats looked up as they approached.

“You the two who want a steered private boat?”

“Yes thank you. I’ve done it myself before, but let’s just say that I’d prefer to only do it in warmer weather considering there’s a good chance that I’d end up wet.” Harry said bashfully, holding a hand out to help Louis into one of the smaller punts.

“I did my fair share of falling in when I first started as well sir.” The punter said with good humour as Harry climbed in and sat down next to Louis.

“Can you hire one to do it yourself?” Louis asked as he tried to find a comfortable stop on the low bench seats.

“Yes, usually we offer a tour punt, which we do in the bigger boats,” he said pointing to the larger punts, “and a private punt, which you steer yourself. But Mr Styles paid extra to get a steered, private punt.”

“Harry,” Louis said with disapproval, “you know how I feel about you spending more money the absolutely necessary. I would have been happy sharing a boat.”

“But I wouldn’t have been.” Harry said with a grin.

Louis sighed before looking curiously at Harry as he fished his keys out of his pocket. “Trust you to have a bottle opener attached to your keys.”

“They’re from my Mum’s wedding last year.” Harry said with a grin as he popped the caps off the beers. “Ever guest got one, it’s got their names on it, see.”

Harry turned it so Louis could see ‘Anne and Robin’ carved in neat cursive letters across one side of the bottle opener.

“So both you’re parents are remarried then?” Louis inquired as the Punter began to push off from the wharf.  

Harry nodded as he took a mouthful of beer while shoving his keys back in his pocket. “Dad remarried earlier this year, and Mum married Robin last year, though they were informally mated for a fair while before that.”

The punter began pointing out historical buildings and places of note as the punt moved northwards up the Cam.

“We are about to pass under the Mathematical bridge.” He said as they approached an arched wooden bridge. “The story goes that it was original built without the use of any nuts or bolts. One day a group of students got it into their head that it would be fun to pull it apart and then put it back together, however they were unable to figure out how to get it to stay up and so had to resort to putting in nuts and nails. I don’t know how true it is but that’s the story.”

“You’ll find they tell you as many myths as truths on these tours.” Harry whispered conspiratorially as Louis munched on his Nachos.   

The punter happily chatted away, stopping every now and then to get them to guess what he was going to say next about some building or other. Harry insisted on leaving it to Louis, saying that he had an unfair advantage considering he’d been punting numerous times before. Louis found that Harry was right, a lot of the punters history was a little dodgy. Louis wondered if they did it on purpose, in order to make it more colourful and therefore more appealing to the tourists.  

They soon enough came across Clare Bridge, and saw a couple of familiar faces crossing it.

“Louis Tomlinson, how dare you go punting without me!” Niall shouted loudly down to them, causing the others sharing the bridge to turn and stare. “I’m blaming you Harry, you no doubt bullied him into it.”

“I’m sure you can talk him into doing it again sometime.” Louis called back, rolling his eyes fondly at Harry. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Anytime Niall,” Harry added as they passed under the bridge.

“I’m holding you to that Styles!” Niall yelled back as they came out the other side, before waving and continuing on his way towards Memorial Court.

Most of the other people watching on were also beginning to go about their own business, but there were a few still staring. Harry turned slightly to watch them carefully.

“Sorry about that,” he said quietly as the Punter continued with a spiel about the founder of Clare College’s numerous husbands. “I should have realised that punting together alone would make us conspicuous.”

Louis replied with a shrug. “I’m sure they would have found out about it at some time and it’s not your job to protect me. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’d like it to be my job.” Harry answered quietly, making Louis gulp down his beer in an attempt to hide his blush. “I’m sure it’ll be in all the gossip mags by the end of the week.” Harry continued soundly rather frustrated.

Louis thought the idea of having his personal life gossiped about in random magazines very strange, though he didn’t tell Harry that.

“There’s nothing to be done about it now,” he said instead, “so there’s no point in worrying.”

“Either of you know the name of the bridge we’re currently coming up to?” The Punter asked, obviously used to the passengers talking over him.

“Orgasm Bridge!” Harry exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

“What?” Louis was looking at the curly haired boy like he was crazy.

Harry lowered his arms so one of them was across Louis’ shoulders.

“It’s what it’s called.”

“Why the hell would it be called that?” Louis asked, deciding not to comment on what was obviously a premeditated move on Harry’s part.

“Don’t know.” Harry answered, shrugging. “It’s just what everyone calls it.”

“Its real name,” the punter started, “is Grant Hostel Bridge. Often referred to by students as ‘Orgasm Bridge’ perhaps because it’s quiet steep and bicyclists are often panting by the time they get to the top of it.”

The route of the punt took about half an hour and by the end of it Louis had to admit he quiet enjoyed himself. He may or may not have let himself curl up under Harry’s arm. He told himself that it was just cause it was so cold on the water. Harry for his part was going to take all he could get.

 

* * *

 

Louis didn’t realise that there were rumours circulating about him and Harry until the next day. The first he knew about it was when his sister, Charlotte, posted a grainy photo on Louis facebook wall, posted with a lot of question marks. However it wasn’t until Wednesday that he saw any of the negative effects.

Since moving into Memorial Court Louis hadn’t once seen Nick Grimshaw on the property, Louis assumed he lived elsewhere. So when he saw the older omega walking through the gates of Thirkill Court Louis idly wondered what he was doing there before shrugging and continuing on his way to his room. He was half way up the stairs before he realised that he was being followed. Louis stopped on a landing and turned to raise an eyebrow at the much taller boy.

“How’s you week been Tomlinson?” Nick asked with a fake smile as he came up the stairs behind him.

“Well enough thanks,” Louis replied, trying to sound disinterested.

“Oh I bet it has,” Nick’s fake smile turned to a sneer, “everything’s always rosy when you’re Harry Styles current favourite.”

Louis shrugged none committedly, as Nick came to a stop on the landing with him.

“Too bad it never lasts.” Nick took a step closer, a little too close to be strictly friendly. “He’ll lose interest eventually and you’ll be thrown out like last month’s off milk. Like _all_ his hussies are.”  

“Well thanks for the counsel, I’ll keep it in mind.” Louis said sarcastically, turning to continue up the stairs.

Before he’d even gone two steps Nick’s hand clamped hard around Louis’ forearm and yanked him back down to his level.

“I mean it, I’m warning you.” Nick hissed viciously. “Think about it, what could he possibly want with the likes of you besides a quick fuck anyway?”

Louis refused to let his discomfort show, unwilling to give Nick the satisfaction.

“If that’s all he wants I’m sure he could get it easily enough from _you_.” Louis stated with distain.

“Why you little bitch!” Nick snarled, his nails digging into Louis’ arm. “At least I understand my station, and I don’t go sniffing around where I don’t belong.”

“At least I don’t keep following around a boy who thrown me over like a lost puppy.” Louis replied back, looking disinterested.

Nick narrowed his eyes, leaning forward so he could tower over Louis. “Stay away from Harry, he’s already accounted for, and so are you.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?”

“It means that Harry and I are intended…”

“Oh really?” Louis snapped, finally managing to yank his arm out of the other boys grip. “I don’t see a bond mark.”

“That’s just a technicality.” Nick said with his nose in the air. “It’d take a far better omega then you to steal him away. Besides, last I checked you were already claimed.”

“Claimed?!” Louis scoffed, refusing to let his confusion show. “I’m not a piece of meat.”

“No, you’re a dog to be trained and breed.” Nick sneered viciously. “Not that your parents did very good at training you, but I’m sure my cousin’ll whip you into shape, though that’ll probably happen after the breeding...”

“Oh would you shut your poisonous gob.” Louis cut the old boy off. “What Harry could have possible done to deserve being saddled with someone as nasty I have no idea, but I don’t have to put up with it. I hope you have an awful day.”

Louis turned on his heel and started up the stairs, dodging Nick hand as it tried to grab him again. Louis was just unlocking his door when Nick yelled up the stairs.

“He’ll get sick of you and come crawling back to me, just like he did with Flack.”

Louis had time to register the sound of Nick moving back down the stairs before his bedroom door closed behind him.  It wasn’t even two minutes later that there was a knock on Louis’ door.

Louis immediately started swearing under his breathe, promising to god that he would kick Nick in the balls if he had followed him to his room. He yanked open the door with a couple of choice words on his lips only to find Niall standing there instead.

“Oh, hey Niall,” Louis deflated immediately, “come on in.”

“What was all the noise about?” The Irishman inquired as he threw himself face first onto Louis’ bed.

 “Just Nick Grimshaw being all warm and fuzzy.” Louis replied dryly, parking his own but down on his desk chair. “He’s such a twat.”

“Evidently it runs in the family.” Niall responded. “What’d he do?”

“Warned me off Harry.”

“Shit really?” Niall looked like he found it more amusing than anything else. “He’s obviously feeling threatened.”

“He also said that Aiden had ‘claimed’ me, like a dog pissing on a tree.” Louis rolled his eyes as he spun around on his chair.

“Well I wouldn’t put it pasted him to pissing in public.” Niall commented before rolling onto his stomach.

Louis just smiled and shook his head fondly. He was opening his mouth to reply when his phone started ringing. Louis fished his mobile out of his pocket to discover that it was his mother. He immediately knew what it was about, if Lottie had heard about him and Harry then his mother wasn’t going to be far behind.

“It’s my Mum.” Louis said as he swiped the answer button.

“I’ll see you at Dinner then.” Niall jumped up from the bed and opened the door to exit as Louis answered the phone.

Louis’ greeting was met with his mother gushing down the phone about a photo she’s seen in a magazine while getting her hair cut. He could tell straight off that it was going to be a long conversation, and that he himself wasn’t going to be doing a lot of the talking.

 

* * *

 

Louis didn’t let on about his conversation with Nick in the stairwell to Harry. Louis wasn’t sure how seriously he should take the situation. On one hand it could simply be Grimshaw getting jealous, but the comments about ‘all’ Harry’s past flirtations had the ring of truth about them. Lou had told him that Harry had had a run of romantic and sexual partners in high school and his first year of uni so it wasn’t a secret. Louis didn’t like the idea that he might be just another pretty omega to Harry, or that the majority of people might assume he was.

Louis was curious as to who Flack was though. The way Nick had tossed the name after Louis as he had disappeared up the stairs told him at Nick at least thought the name was damning in some way. He wasn’t sure if he should ask Harry who Flack was or if he should just wait for him to offer the information. Louis didn’t know how long he was going to be willing or able to wait for that though.

When Louis saw Harry while walking to class on Thursday he just smiled and let Harry hug him before making a quick excuse about running late and legging it before Harry could notice anything was off.  

At practise that same night Aiden was insurable. Making snide comments and side lining Louis as often as letting him play. When Louis was allowed to play he was so frustrated that he didn’t even bother to go easy on any of the other player, even when they were his mates. At least doing so allowed him to work through some of his frustrations. When he committed a slightly less than honest tackle Aiden finally had a reason to go off at him properly.

“What the hell do you call that?”

“A slide tackle.” Louis said, making sure to annunciate every syllable.

“A bloody fowl is what I call it.”  Aiden yelled as he strode towards him. “He wasn’t in possession of the fucking ball.”

“He was when I committed to the tackle.” Louis pointed out in exasperation “I couldn’t pull out by the time he’d got rid of it.”

“Anyone could see he was passing, or are you blind?” Aiden snapped, tilting his head to one side and, in Louis’ opinion, looking quiet mad.

“If those are the only two options then I suppose the evidence would suggest that I am indeed blind.” Louis was quiet willing to match Aiden’s sarcasm.

A few of the team member chuckled at that causing Aiden to glare at them.

“And it is this sort of behaviour that’s supports the idea that omega’s are emotional and irrational.”

“From where I’m standing it looks like it’s you who’s getting emotional.” Niall called from the back of the crowd. “Louis’ quiet calm.”

“He’s making a mockery of a situation that shouldn’t be humorous at all.” Aiden snapped, not looking away from Louis.

“If you think it was a fowl give them a free kick and be done with it.” Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m done listening to your insults.”

“We’re done when I say we’re done.” Aiden barked, getting up in Louis’ face “I’m the captain, and I’m not in the business of taking orders from my omega.”

“Good thing I’m not your omega then.” Louis said with an exaggerated smile.

“Well haven’t you changed you tune, but then so many do as soon as someone as rich as a Styles so much as looks their way.” Aiden matched Louis’ sarcastic smile.

“We are not doing this here.” Louis said firmly.

“You do not boss me around!” Aiden snapped, spit flying.

Louis made a show of whipping spit of his face with a sweat band. “Well I’m not doing this here, so either we go back to practise or I’ll sit out.”

“I’m the captain, I’ll make the calls!”

“Ok, I’m sitting out.”

Louis turned and walked over to the bench. He could practically feel Aiden’s glare burning into his back. Louis was frustrated as all hell. Aiden was acting like they were already mated. They’d been on one date for heaven’s sake, that didn’t give Aiden the right to control Louis. He wouldn’t have been particularly bothered if Aiden had just gone off at Louis for the tackle, he was the captain it was his job, but he’d had to go and make it personal. Which was completely unprofessional.

Louis decided to head straight into the change rooms and have a shower seeing as they’d be free. He and Niall had already decided that they were going to go to the omega night rather than out drinking with the team, so he wasn’t going to have to deal with Aiden at least.

Louis was drying off when the first members of the team started trickling in. There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles but Louis just shook his head with a resined smile. He’d take the boys catcalling over Aiden’s treatment any day. While alphas yelling at him on the street telling him to smile pissed him of it didn’t bother him so much when it was his mates, usually his mates were just taking the micky rather than actually hitting on him or sexualising him.

When Greg made a comment about feisty omega’s Louis just spun his towel around and whipped Greg in the back of the legs with it. The other boys just laughed as Louis started pulling clean clothes on, glad that he had gotten changed here before the match otherwise he’d have had to put his dirty kit back on.

Aiden just out right ignored him when he appeared which frankly Louis was one hundred percent okay with.

Niall didn’t bother showering, deciding instead to do it back at the college. So Louis headed off to dinner without him, promising to save him some of the good stuff. Louis somehow managed to have grabbed a tray of food and was sitting down at the table before Harry even spotted him. Louis pretended not to see when Harry indicated the empty seat next to him, deciding instead to sit across from him in order to prevent Harry asking any personal questions. Harry was unlike to ask him if he was ok in front of everyone.

Louis felt momentarily bad when he say the mixture of confusion and hurt on Harry’s face but quickly put it out of his mind. Choosing instead to focus on the conversation already unfolding across the table as a way of stopping himself wondering who Flack was.

Niall showed up less than ten minutes later reinforcing to Louis that Niall valued food over hygiene. He parked himself in the still empty seat next to Harry, raising his eyebrows at Louis in question before proceeding to steal the food left on Harry’s plate which he had been trying to offer to Louis since he sat down but Louis had been resolutely refusing to meet his eyes.

Louis ate quickly and then nagged at Niall until he scoffed the rest of his food down so they could head off to omega night, which was having a Marvel marathon. Louis was looking forward to staring at Chris Evans in high definition for a couple of hours, even if his character was meant to be an omega.  Louis took the long way around the table to avoid walking past Harry when they left. Louis waved with a wide fake grin on his face, failing to not notice the frown on Harry’s face.

When they got there they had already started the first Captain America movie so at least Louis didn’t have to feel weird about being attracted to an alpha who had been CGI’ed to look like an omega.

There was as much talking as watching going on in the big room. One half of the room had the lights turned off but the other half was lit up and had plenty of people milling around chatting and drinking. Niall, Eleanor and Louis all grabbed drinks before finding themselves bean bags and sitting down to watch the end of the film. Louis deciding resolutely not to get involved in the debate the other two were having over weather Peggy or Bucky were a better match for Steve.

They were half way through the first Iron Man movie when Louis got side tracked talking to Perrie and Jade about his skirmish with Nick in the stairwell. The girls were always up for a good gossip, and Nick was definitely not Perrie’s favourite person.

“He’s got quiet the nerve cornering you like that.” Perrie shook her head as she downed another drink. “I’m not particularly surprised though. He’s continually implied that he and Harry still had something going on despite not being publicly or officially together.”

“Do you think they did?” Jade asked curiously, she didn’t seem to be in with the upper class crowd the way Perrie was.

“Nah, Harry always seemed to avoid him in public.” Perrie relied as she fished another can out of the esky. “I did wonder when they first split up, it was so sudden and I did wonder if it was staged and Harry was avoiding him in public to keep up appearances. But then I got to know Harry. He doesn’t have a deceiving bone in his body. Poor kid couldn’t lie to save himself.”

Louis founded that thought rather comforting. He still wanted to know who Flack was though. He debated bring it up, he didn’t know how fast it would get around if he did. While he liked Perrie and she seemed quite honest, she also liked to gossip, a lot.

Louis decided to let it slip but not ask outright who Flack was, hoping that one of them would offer up the information.

“When I was walking away Nick said something along the lines of ‘he’ll get sick of you like he did Flack and come crawling back to me’ or something similar.”

“Flack, who’s Flack?” Jade chirped, obviously just as interesting in gossip as Perrie was.

Perrie shook her head with a shrug. “I honestly have no idea. Never heard of him… or her. Harry slept around a bit first year, maybe Flack was one of his partners then.

“The ‘back to me’ bit implies that Nick and Harry were together at more than one time.” Louis pointed out, no one else had ever suggested anything similar to him.

Perrie shook her head again. “Unless they got together back when Harry was sleeping around and then got together a few months later. I doubt they got together again after they split up, I would have known about it.”

“Hmm, oh well. It’s not like I care was Nick thinks of me, he seems rather petty to me.” It seemed Louis wasn’t going to learn anything more from the conversation so he smiled gratefully and stood up.  Deciding to go cheer on the first male omega to every play a superhero. “I’m gonna grab some popcorn and another couple of drinks and re-join the movie watches.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you ignoring my brother?” Gemma demanded the next day at their drama meeting.

“Hello Gemma, nice to see you too Gemma.” Lou Teasdale teased from where she was sitting next to Louis on the kitchen bench.

Louis had been early to the meeting in order to avoid Harry at dinner, so he and Lou were the only ones there at that point.

“What’s Harry done to deserve this treatment?” Gemma’s eyes never wavered from their place on Louis’ face. “Hazzah thinks that the attention from the media’s getting to you, is it? Why won’t you just talk to him? He’s freaking out.”

“Maybe if you shut up for five seconds he might have a chance to answer,” Lou said with a small laugh.

Gemma’s eyes flickered to Lou for a moment before shooting back to Louis. “Well?”

“I’m not ignoring him, we’ve eaten dinner at the same table every night this week,” Louis deflected quickly.

“Hazzah says you make excuses to leave early and exclude him from conversations,” Gemma pressed, leaning on the bench in front of Louis. “What’s going on?”

“You call him Hazzah?” Louis asked with a grin.

Gemma groaned, “You’re deflecting.”

“Maybe if you weren’t attacking him he wouldn’t feel the need to.” Lou spoke up again, for which Louis was grateful, it gave him a moment to think.

Maybe just telling them what had happened with Nick, it might be the easiest course of action. Let them think that he was avoiding Harry because he felt threatened by Nick. After all Louis wasn’t even sure why he was avoiding Harry. He wanted to get his head sorted out before Harry forced some sort of response out of him in the heat of the moment that Louis would regret later.

“Get a drink and sit down Gemma,” Lou said firmly “let’s see if we can get this sorted out before someone else arrives.”

Gemma grabbed a double black from the fridge and sat on the bar stool on the other side of Louis.

“Why are you avoiding my brother?” Gemma was much calmer now, though her glare was still fierce. “He might be a smart arse but he deserves to know why the boy he’s been seeing suddenly freezes him out.”

“It wasn’t really anything Harry did…” and so Louis told them, about Nick’s comments to him in the college stairway and how Nick had very obviously only gone to the college to have a go at him to begin with.

“God I hate that guy.”

“Gemma!” Lou sounded shocked, “what’d he ever do to you.”

“Trust me if you knew you’d hate him too.” Gemma replied quickly as the front door opened.

“What’d do you mean?” Lou asked as calls of hello and hi sounded from the entrance hall.

“I can’t say.” Gemma said before turning to Louis and speaking quickly. “Talk to Harry, if anyone can make Grimshaw back off its Hazzah.”

A group of four people entered the kitchen at that moment and Louis knew, as Gemma turned to greet them that the conversation was over.

 

* * *

 

Zayn stared up at the grey sky in disgust. It was drizzling again, ruining his attempts at smoking and, if it kept going, his guitar lesson. Zayn was beginning to quiet like his lessons, they gave a nice reprieve from all the numerous people trying to suck up to him, and from Harry’s pining.

Harry was more annoying than usual of late, since the Tomlinson boy started avoiding him and Harry started chasing after him like a puppy with a chew toy.   In Zayn’s opinion it was no wonder Tomlinson had gone off him, Harry was coming on way too strong. Harry’s intensity would scare anyone. Zayn didn’t want to think of the other option, that Louis had backed off because Zayn had told him too.

Zayn came around the library corner to find Niall perched under a large umbrella with what Zayn assumed was the logo of some football team on it. His guitar was still in its case on the ground next to the seat. The other boy smiled at him as Zayn walked over.

“I don’t really want to get my guitar wet,” Niall said apologetically, “if it warps I don’t have the money to fix it or get another one.”

“Well then I hope it stops raining.” Zayn said, moving closer to sit down.

“I wouldn’t…”

It was too late, Zayn had sat down, and now his trousers were wet right through all down the back of his legs. He should have realised when he saw the way Niall was perched on the edge of the bench that the seat was wet. Niall let out a chuckle which grew into a full blown laugh when he saw the look on Zayn’s face. Zayn had to smile a little as Niall lost it.

“Well it’s done now.” Zayn said in resignation. “I can’t get any wetter I suppose.”

Niall giggled a little longer before finally quietening.

“So you’re going to stay, even if I don’t give you a lesson?” Niall asked in surprise.

Zayn shrugged. “My arse is already wet so why not? Maybe by the time I get up it’ll have dried some.”

“If this rain keeps falling you’ll probably just get wetter.” Niall pointed out.

“Well maybe I’ll just have to steal you’re umbrella.” Zayn suggested with raised eyebrows.

“You will not,” Niall shot back, “but we can share if you like,” he said lifting the umbrella so it shielded Zayn’s head as well.

“Now half of you is getting wet, here.” Zayn responded, shuffling along the bench so they could both fit under the umbrella.

Niall smiled shyly and Zayn realised with a jolt how his behaviour could have been taken.

“Besides, being here gives me a good excuse to avoid Harry’s moping.” Zayn added quickly.

He pulled out a cigarette, as he had a habit of doing whenever he was nervous. Zayn had found that it made him look aloof and disinterested, which in his family was always considered a good thing. Doniya did a similar thing, except she pulled out a compact and fixed her makeup whenever she got uneasy rather than lighting up.

“Moping, hu?” Niall asked as Zayn took his first puff. “Well considering the ribbing Louis’ been getting I don’t think Harry has much right to be moping.”

“Harry had a go at Louis?” Zayn asked in surprise.

“No but everyone else has been,” Niall replied with a shake of his head. “I’ve got to admit that even I’ve told him off for ignoring Harry before I realised how hard everyone else was being on him.”

“I’m sure he probably deserves everything he’s getting but still, who’s been having a go at him?”

Niall just smiled and shook his head at Zayn’s first comment before answering the second. “Harry’s sister and both Aiden and Nick Grimshaw for start.”

“I’m not particularly surprised by Gemma, she’s a protective one.” Zayn commented, after exhaling slowly. “And both the Grimshaws are far too big for their boots, I wouldn’t mind watching both of them fall on their faces. Has Louis’ decided to throw him over then? For once I agree with his decision.”

“You and I both.” Niall said quickly. “Aiden’s a pain in my arse, it’s almost worth quitting the football team just to get away from him.”

“It’d be more fun to make him quit.” Zayn replied idly, tapping his cigarette against the seat to get rid of the ash.

Niall chortled, “I wonder how annoying I’d have to be to achieve that. Not sure I’d have the patience. I’m likely to punch him one of these days.”

“Well when you do, let me know before hand, I’d like to see it.”

The two boys exchanged a grin before Niall went red and looked away. Zayn took another couple of puffs, searching around for a topic to discuss.

“So how’d you get into football?”

Niall lit up again and answered instantly, “Well I’ve got an older brother and you probably know how younger siblings are. Nothings as cool as whatever your older brother is doing.” Zayn chuckled, nodding as Niall continued. “Greg’s four years older than me so he didn’t often like me following him around but Dad would make him babysit a lot, which often resulted in me being the goalie while he trained. Though looking back I’m not sure he understood that the aim was to avoid hitting me.”

Zayn grinned widely for once, quietly thinking that if he was practicing shooting with one of his younger siblings he’d probably take the chance to kick balls at them too.

“Did your parents work a lot then? If your brother had to babysit?” Zayn enquired between puffs.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, my parents split up when I was five and they got 50/50 custody so we moved backwards and forwards between their houses a lot. Greg moved in permanently with Dad a couple of years after the split and once I was ten I did the same.”

“Why’d you choose to stay with your father over your mother?”

“Mum had moved away from Mullingar after the divorce, and I wanted to stay with my mates. I think it was just too hard for her to stay there. Now that I’m older I realise that everyone was very judgemental about the split.” Niall said, serious for once. “Dad was very popular within the community however and our church, you know how villainised omegas can be.”

Zayn sat up in surprise, “You’re parents aren’t betas?”

Niall shook his head, “No, why? What made you think they were?”

“Well, it’s just…” Zayn stopped, thought for a minute and tried again. “It’s not often you hear about a pair breaking their bond.”

“It’s actually more common than you’d think.” Niall replied with a shrug, playing with his fingers for lack of anything else to do, “Statistically it’s less common then divorces between pairs where at least one of the couple is a beta but it’s becoming more common. I mean for a long time there omegas weren’t allowed to leave their alphas without absolute proof they were either being physically abused or that their alpha had bonded to someone else while still being bonded to them.”

“In western societies at least.” Zayn pointed out.

“Well generally it was Christian societies, a lot of other cultures allowed for alphas to have more than one omega.” Niall agreed, smiling up at the taller boy, “but now that the law allows for equal opportunity divorces the rates of bonds being broken is rising, even if it is a painful process. Anyway aren’t Harry’s parents and alpha and omega who are split?”

Zayn raised his eyebrows in surprise. “He’s told you about that?”

“Well he is fairly open about… well basically everything as far as I can tell.” Niall responded with a shrug.

“Not everything.” Zayn said darkly before continuing, “Yeah Harry’s parents are split, but they’re the only alpha/omega couple I know who have broken their bond.” Niall raised his eyebrows but obviously decided not to question Zayn’s statement. “Do you mind me asking why your parents split?”

Niall smiled sadly, “There was a fair bit of family pressure from Mum’s parents. As far as class goes Dad’s beneath Mum, and Mum’s parents never really forgave her for mating with someone who they thought was so inappropriate for her.”

“They mated for love then?” Zayn inquired gently, nocking ash off the end of his smoke.

“Yeah…” Niall sounded kinda wishful, “they met in highschool and were mated young. Dad never finished school but Mum got a university degree. That was a stipulation when they got married, that Dad would let Mum get an education, paid for by her parents, before they had children. So they didn’t live together for the first five or six years of their marriage.”

“Is that why they eventually split?”

“I don’t think so. I actually think they would have split up sooner if they’d spent more time together early on.” Niall said thoughtfully, “Mum loved Dad but I think she was a little let down by what her life had become. Mum’s family were middle class so while they weren’t rich they had been on holiday overseas a number of time, whereas Dad’s hardly ever been out of Mullingar, he hates the city. I think they just wanted different things, and I think they would have realised sooner if they’d lived together from the start.”

Zayn grunted, “Proof love matches don’t work.”

“I don’t think that’s fair.” Niall frowned down at his knee where water was dribbling off the edge of his umbrella and onto his jeans. “They really loved each other and they were married for 22 years. It’s just that Mum grew up expecting certain things out of life that Dad couldn’t deliver. It doesn’t help that he’s stubborn as hell and refuses to ever ask for help.”

“Typical alpha then.” Zayn huffed out a mouthful of smoke, “but what I mean is that loves blinds people. Your parents were so distracted by being in love that they didn’t realise how different they were. It sounds like they stayed together for so long simply because of romanticism.”

Niall nodded, if somewhat reluctantly, “that and I think they purposely stayed together until I started school to make it easier.”

“Exactly!” Zayn said triumphantly, “they stayed together even when they weren’t happy.”

“Well arranged bonded pairs stay together even when they’re not happy too, the difference is that they have no other option.” Niall huffed, raising his eyebrows at the dark eyed boy.

Zayn opened his mouth to answer and then stopped. For a while the only noise was the sound of rain hitting the canvas over their heads. “Well I suppose I don’t believe that love lasts, and therefore it makes more sense to mate for political or financial reasons.”

“Why mate at all then? I mean it’s not like you need more money.”

“I want kids.” Zayn stated simply as he dropped his cigarette onto the grown and crushed it with his foot, “my family are the most important thing to me, I want lots of kids.”

 “I want a big family too.” Niall smiled warmly at Zayn and making something in the pit of his stomach flutter, “but I want to give them the best start in life possible and I believe that growing up in a happy and loving household is the best way to do that.”

“I don’t think that requires parents who are in love, as long as the parents love their children.”

“I suppose…” Niall said cautiously, “as long as the parents do actually like each other and are friends. I don’t there’s anything worst then growing up with parents who argue.”

Zayn glanced up sharply, trying to decipher the look on the omega’s face though he was resolutely refusing to meet his eye.

“You remember your parents arguing?” He asked gently.

Niall nodded, “not that I’ve ever let on to them though. It wasn’t their fault, and they really did love each other.”

After a moment of hesitance Zayn reach out and gave Niall a squeeze around the shoulders. “Wouldn’t that have made it worse though?”

Zayn’s arm bobbed up as Niall shrugged, “better happy for a short amount of time then never at all.”

“Better to have loved and lost hu?”

Niall nodded, “yeah, I mean every relationship ends badly doesn’t it? The couple either splits up or one of them dies, so may as well have fun and be happy while you’ve got the chance.”

“I think I’d prefer to never get hurt at all.” Zayn said firmly.

Niall looked up at him sadly before asking quietly, “who hurt you?”

Zayn snatched his hand back from Niall and shuffled away from the other boy quickly.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that!” Niall said hurriedly as Zayn stood up.

“No it’s ok. I should be going anyway, got readings to do.” Zayn answered sharply, avoiding looking at the omega.

“Oh ok…” Niall answered but Zayn was already walking away through the drizzling rain.

 

* * *

 

Louis woke up on Tuesday to the relief that comes from knowing that his heat was over. It’d hit him on Sunday afternoon when he’d been sitting on Niall’s bed listening to him explaining about the conversation he’d had with Zayn. Niall had distracted him for as long as possible before Louis had had to lock himself away in his room to ride it out.

Now after over 24 hours of withering around on his mattress and stinking out his room it was over. He laid there for a while longer, thankful that he didn’t have any morning classes that he needed to go to. He was just deciding to strip his bed and chuck his sheets in the wash before jumping in the shower himself when there was a knock at his door.

“Just a minute.” Louis called as he jumped off his bed and pulled on sweatpants, assuming it was Niall coming to check to see if it was over, or bring him snacks and water as he had taken to doing during Louis’ heats.

“Hey Niall, you can relax…” The words died on Louis’ lips when he pulled open the door to discover it wasn’t Niall.

“Hi Lou.” Harry said quietly.

“Harry?” Louis squeaked, very conscious of how gross his room currently was, “what are you doing here?”

“I have to know what I did wrong!” Harry said, stepping into the room as Louis turned quickly to pull on a shirt, kicking a pair of dirty pants under the bed subtly as he did so.

Harry had collapsed on Louis’ desk chair, leaning his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands. “Seriously Lou, you can’t keep ignoring me, I don’t even know what I did.” Louis bit his lip as Harry frowned suddenly, looking up and sniffing obviously. “Shit! Are you in heat? Crap, crap, crap, I should go, I’m going to go.”

Despite how quickly he spoke he seemed to rise to his feet in slow motion, as if his limbs were suddenly a lot heavier than usual.

“It’s ok Haz, it’s over.” Harry froze with his hand on the door knob. He glanced back over his shoulder at Louis who was sitting back down on the end of his bed.

“You sure?”  

“Well I can think about something other than getting fucked so that’s usually a pretty good sign.”

Harry seemed to be choking of thin air. “Fuck Lou, my imagination doesn’t need your help right now.”

Louis bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, as Harry dragged him hands over his face, dropping onto the bed next to Louis.

“Though judging by my missing sense of propriety, it’s only just over.” Louis chuckled, though Harry didn’t seem to hear.

Harry groaned rather loudly, “you smell bloody amazing.”

“That’s what usually happens when someone has a heat.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

“Right. Sorry.” Harry said slowly, pulling his hands away from his face and looking at Louis properly. “Do you want me to go, we can talk later when you’ve… um…”

“Had a chance to shower?” Louis suggested with a grin, “and maybe when we’re not sitting on my cum stained sheets?”

Harry quickly pulled his hands up and away from where they had been resting on Louis’ bed. “Shit sorry.”

“It’s alright, you’re here now.” Louis shrugged, surprising himself by how calm he was about Harry being there, “what did you want to talk about? You’ve never just shown up at my room before.”

“Oh right yeah... um,” Harry naturally spoke so slow to begin with and his distracted state was making it worse, “I wanted to know, um, why you’d been avoiding me. Like, I’ve seen you around and we’ve spoken, but like never … alone.”

“Yeah, I know I’m sorry.”

“What did I do?” Harry seemed to be coming back to himself now that he had something to focus on other than Louis’ smell and the rather obvious bulge in his pants.

“It wasn’t you, not really.” Louis admitted with a sigh.

“It wasn’t me?” Louis shook his head, prompting Harry to ask, “What happened then? I thought we were getting along pretty well.”

“We were Hazzah.” Louis said gently, laying a hand carefully on Harry’s wrist.

Harry turned him hand over and started playing with Louis’ fingers, “What then?”

“Grimshaw.” Louis stated simply.

“Oh.” Harry sounded resigned, “if that’s what you want I’ll back off.”

“What?” Louis asked in confusion, “what in the world are you on about?”

“Grimshaw, if you want to pursue a serious relationship with him I’ll back off. If that’s what you want.” Harry said seriously, still playing with Louis’ fingers gently.

Harry looked very perturbed when Louis threw his head back and laughed.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Harry asked, obviously confused, but unable to stop a slight smile spreading across his face at how happy Louis’ looked, “hey, come on. That’s not very nice.”

“Aw Hazzah!” Louis exclaimed as Harry stuck his bottom lip out, “I’m sorry.”

Louis pulled his hand from Harry’s grasp and put it around Harry’s neck, pulling him into his shoulder. Harry was grinning by now, having figured out that he’d obviously got completely the wrong idea, but if this was the treatment he got from it he wasn’t going to complain. Harry shuffled closer so he could bury his head in Louis’ neck.

“No.” Harry said stubbornly when Louis tried to pull back. “You’re being mean, I don’t want to look at you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “so you’d prefer to smell me instead?”

“Yep, ya smell nice.” Harry said simply, rubbing his nose on Louis’ neck. “So want to enlighten me as to what I said that was so funny?” Harry eventually asked, pulling back but keeping their sides pressed together.

“The idea of me having a serious relationship with Nick Grimshaw.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking both confused and slightly appalled.

“When I said Grimshaw I meant Nick not Aiden.” Louis explained, still chuckling. “It was Nick that made me start avoiding you not anything you did, or Aiden for that matter.”

Harry’s faced darkened quickly. “What did he do?” 

Louis looked down at his hands, jumping slightly as Harry’s hand slipped under the back of Louis’ shirt and started rubbing up and down his spine soothingly.

“He cornered me on the stairs one day, told me to back off cause you were already taken.”

“What, and you listened to him?” Harry asked in shock.

Louis looked up at him, thinking about it for a moment. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I did didn’t I? Shit!”

Harry chuckled, smiling at the annoyed look on Louis face. “I’m assuming that wasn’t you intention then.”

“No, of course not. Like I’d ever do anything that twat told me to do.” Louis spat in frustration. “I just… he made me question myself you know?”

“Louis…” Harry said gently, moving his hand from Louis’ back to his hip and giving him a one armed hug, “Nick’s a manipulator, he gets off on controlling people. Nothing he says can be taken at face value.”

Louis nodded, “I know, it’s just… something about it rang true.”

“I can one hundred percent promise you that I’m not in any way taken,” Harry said seriously, “unless you want me to be.”

Louis’ head shot up to stare at Harry, before he blushed suddenly taking Harry’s meaning.

Louis spluttered a couple of time before deciding that ignoring that last comment and focusing on the first part was the best course of action. “No it wasn’t that, he said something about someone called Flack?”

Harry froze, before deflating with a sigh. “Well I suppose that was always going to come back to bite me at some point.”

“What happened? Who is he?” Louis asked quietly.

“She,” Harry corrected just as quietly, keeping a firm arm around Louis, “Caroline was a girl I dated early last year, it didn’t last very long but it got a lot of attention from the press.”

“Why? What’s so bad about that?” Louis asked in confusion.

“Because she was one of my tutors,” Harry admitted, taking a deep breath before continuing, “and 14 years older than me.” 

“Shit.” He said simply, eyebrows hiding somewhere under his fringe. “I’m assuming she doesn’t work here anymore.”

“You assume right.” Harry confirmed, “she was fired after it got out to the public. I feel really bad about it.”

“Why?” Louis asked pulling back, “Surely she’s the one in the wrong, having a relationship with one of her students.”

“I don’t think either of us were in the wrong, we liked each other and we slept together a couple of time.” Harry shrugged in indifference, “but she got fired and I got away with it.”

“You got away with it cause you were the student,” Louis insisted firmly, “and because you were so young. She was the one with the power so she should have been the one to stop it.”

“I’m the alpha though… and a male one at that.” Harry pointed out “Surely that puts me in the position of power not her.”

“Physically maybe, but not emotionally.” Louis shook his head looking up at him. “It was her responsibility to stop it and she didn’t, and she paid the price.”

“Maybe,” Harry said noncommittally, “managed to pull some strings so she wasn’t banned from teaching all together though, just not undergrads and not in England. Pretty sure she’s in Northern Ireland now.”

“You’re too nice for your own good. You know that?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that I only get inspiration to write when I have assignments I should be doing instead.  
> Hope you enjoy. xx.

“You’re too nice for your own good. You know that?”

Harry grinned, widely, “I think that was meant to be an insult but it sounded a lot like a compliment to me.”

Louis just groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“Please don’t make that noise little one, my dick might explode.”

Harry got a sharp elbow in his ribs for that comment. Much to Louis annoyance, Harry far too easily pinned the smaller boy’s arms against his side.

“I was just stating a fact love, you can’t expect me to be sitting in the aftermath of your heat without getting a little effected by it.” Harry smirked as Louis gave up struggling, instead making do with glaring at the grinning alpha, “If I let you go you have to promise not to hurt me.”

“It seems I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Louis huffed and Harry released his arms instead linking their fingers together.

“You could, all too easily.” Harry said honestly.

Louis looked up at the other boy, leaning in to rest his head against Harry’s chest. “I’m sorry Haz.”

“It’s alright love, just talk to me next time.” Harry let go of his hand so he could hug Louis instead, “I can’t read your mind and I have a bad habit of jumping to the worst possible conclusions.”

Louis felt rather awful, the fact that Harry was being so nice about it at the same time as not being entirely grossed out by Louis and his bedrooms current state, made it worse. He debated with himself for a moment, before finally coming to a decision, figuring at that stage he had nothing to lose by asking.

“You know what you said earlier?”

“Which bit?” Harry pulled back slightly so he could see Louis’ face.

Louis bit his lip harshly for a moment before speaking, “the bit about you only being taken if I wanted you to be?”

Harry stared at Louis in surprise for a moment before blurting out, “What about Aiden?”

Louis snorted before sitting up properly so he didn’t have to put his neck at such an awkward angle, “Aiden can go sit on a thumb tack for all I care. He was only nice to me until he realised that I had a brain and wasn’t going to roll over and be a good little housewife. Then he turned into an utter twat. And apparently he’s been going around and telling everyone that I’m ‘claimed’.”

“Claimed?” Harry said with raised eyebrows, looking both assumes and hopeful, “well next time you see he you can tell him that you are.”

Louis’ cheeks coloured, feeling a little thrilled by the idea. “If anyone else said that, and if I wasn’t still high off my heat, I’d probably slap them.”

Harry lent over and pressed his lips to the side of Louis’ forehead. “Do you not want me saying things like that? I am rather possessive by nature unfortunately, but I’ll try to restrain myself if you want me to.”

“You don’t come across as possessive, I mean, you’ve been really good about me seeing Aiden.”

“It was killing me through.” Harry said lowly, pulling Louis tighter against himself, “I wanted to strangle him every time I saw him.”

Louis preened a little at that, as much as he hated himself for it, “Well you never tried to tell me I wasn’t allowed to see him, or tried to make me choose between you or anything.”

“I said I was possessive, not controlling.” Harry huffed with a frown, “I want you for myself sure, but why would anyone want an omega who doesn’t want them back?”

“Well if I can say that you’re taken then you are welcome to say that I’m claimed.” Louis eventually said, biting his lip again.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry said fiercely, “unless you want me to mate you right now I suggest we finish this conversation after you’ve had a shower.”

A shot of heat rushed though Louis, and his rather tired cock gave an interested twitch. “Perhaps that would be best.”

Harry chuckled but made no move to stand up or let go of the smaller boy. Louis raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment, giving Harry time to think through whatever it was he obviously wanted to say.

“So I can tell people you’re my boyfriend then?”

Louis laughed and nodded.

“Have you told Aiden about this decision?”

Louis sighed, “Nah, though if he hasn’t figured it out from the argument we had at footie practice last week then he’s obviously an idiot as well as a twat.”

“Well I wouldn’t put that past him.” Harry said snidely, “What happened?”

“He was basically waiting to have a go at me all through practice, and when I fowled someone he used it as an excuse to yell at me about omegas being emotional and changeable.” Louis shrugged, already over it.

“What, in front of everyone?” Harry sounded appalled.

“Yep.”

“What a douche bag. I suppose he’d heard that you were seeing me as well?”

“Yeah, and unlike you he’s controlling rather than just possessive.” Louis chuckled lightly, as Harry gave him one final squeeze around the waist before standing up. “I’ll tell him outright that it’s over when I see him next, which will probably be at practice on Thursday.”

“Maybe wait till the end so he can’t make you pay for it all through practice.” Harry suggested as Louis stood up and started stripping his bed. “Here, give those too me, I’ll throw them in the wash while you go have a shower. Where are your clean sheets?”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Quiet, I’m allowed to do things for my boyfriend.” Harry stated smugly.

“Oh god, you’re going to make me regret this aren’t you.” Louis groaned in reply, “I suppose you should hold onto the key then, otherwise you’ll get locked out.”

Harry’s signature smirk was back for the first time that day. “I’ll have to wait for you to get out of the shower then so you can get back in. I don’t suppose you’d want to get lunch together after?”

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s enthusiasm but nodded anyway. He blamed his hormones for making him want to please the alpha.

“First date as a couple.” Harry chirped.

Ignoring Harry’s stupid grin, Louis grabbed clean cloths and a towel and walked out the door. Letting it swing closed in the alpha’s grinning face.

 

* * *

 

Louis and Niall were sitting in one of the gardens, on an unusually sunny November day, studying. Or at least attempting to. Niall was actually doing a better job than Louis, because while Niall was naturally loud he didn’t find silence as unsettling as Louis did. Having grown up with four younger sisters his household had never been silent so Louis found it rather disconcerting. Cambridge however was generally a quiet place, especially in the backs in the middle of the afternoon.

Louis couldn’t stop himself from commenting on every second thing in his text book to which Niall would simply hum. He began saying more and more outlandish things trying to get a reaction. Niall was doing a pretty good job of ignoring him until finally Louis blurted.

“Harry showed up at my room yesterday while I was in heat.”

“What?!” Niall sat up suddenly, finally making eye contact with the other boy.

Louis grinned, sitting up himself, happy that he’d finally gotten a reaction.

“Well kind of.” Louis corrected, but now that he had Niall attention he no longer needed to exaggerate. “My heat was over but I hadn’t showered or anything so I may as well have still been in heat.”

“Minus the begging and the rolling around naked with your fingers up your arse.” Niall said giving Louis a flat look.

“Well… yeah… but still,” Louis admitted slowly, “he sat on my cum stained sheets for heaven sake.”

“Yeah ok, I can see how that would be awkward.” Niall agreed, setting his readings aside, “What did he want? He’s never been inside your room before has he?”

Louis shook his head, “Nah he hasn’t. I think he got sick of me avoiding him and decided to take a not out of Nick’s book and corner me in my room.”

Niall snorted, “Well it’s effective if nothing else. Did you tell him about Nick? Did he tell you who Flack was?”

“Yeah, she was one of his tutors last year.”

“His tutors?” Niall asked with wide eyes, sticking a hand out to stop his readings from blowing away as a gust of wind rattled the branches of the nearby trees. “He slept with one of his tutors?”

“Yep.” Louis said, popping the p.

“Wow, how did we not know about that?” Niall sounded slightly confused, “surely that would be front page news? Surely the tutor who decides to sleep with a student, a student that’s a Styles no less, at Cambridge, would have their name all through the media?”

“Harry did say that it got a lot of public attention.” That hadn’t even occurred to Louis, but Niall was right. After all Perrie hadn’t even heard the name Flack and she was pretty much the queen of upper class gossip.

“So why hasn’t anyone heard of her?” Niall asked again, “How’d she keep her name out of the papers.”

Realisation dawned on Louis making him sit up straighter. “I bet it was Harry.”

“What do ya mean?”

“I bet Harry stopped her name from getting out.” Louis said in exasperation, “He said he felt bad about her getting fired, and that he made sure that she was only banned from teaching undergraduates and wasn’t banned outright. I wouldn’t put it past him to have tried to protect her from the media.”

“You came out of your heat yesterday right?” Niall inquired.

“Yeah…” Louis didn’t know where Niall was going with that particular line of questioning.

“And you haven’t googled this yet?” Niall asking in indignation, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Louis stared with his mouth slightly open for a moment. “Why the hell didn’t I think of that?”

“What was the tutor’s name?” Niall prompted as he unlocked his phone.

“Caroline Flack.”

Niall typed it in and hit search, scrolling through a few of the results, however nothing much showed up. There was some CEO of some NGO who had a Wikipedia page and a link to what looked suspiciously like a porn blog in the top results but nothing about Cambridge or Harry.

“Try something about tutor/student relationships and then put Harry’s name after it.” Louis suggested, moving closer so he could see better over Niall’s shoulder.

This gave much more useful results. Dozens of news articles showed up with pictures of Harry walking around different parts of Cambridge. His hair was noticeably shorter, and he had apparently had a strange affiliation with blazers but other than that Harry looked pretty much the same. A lot of the headlines however made Louis feel slightly sick.

_Cambridge Playboy Seduces Tutor_

_Styles Heir finds another way to pay his Tutor_

_Harry Styles gets Straight A’s_

_Harry’s Extracurricular Activities Raise Eyebrows_

Louis’ suspicions were confirmed, Caroline’s name didn’t appear anywhere, which couldn’t possibly had been a coincidence.

“Not a single article about how inappropriate it was for the tutor to be sleeping with students. Just a whole bunch condemning or worse, laughing at, Harry.” Louis said in disgust as Niall continued to scroll down.

“It’s a big disturbing really,” Niall said with a frown, “she was as much, if not more, in the wrong then he was.”

“I should think so.” Louis said getting aggravated. “She was 14 years older than him. And if this was the beginning of his first year then he can’t have been more than 19 at the most, if not 18.”

“14?” Niall looked appalled, “What the hell was she thinking? Maybe she thought she’d get pregnant and land herself one of the riches alphas in England, even if he was practically a child.”

“Creepy is what it is.” Louis stated firmly, deciding then and there that he was well within his rights to hate this girl, even if he’d never met her. “And worse he thought it was his own fault.”

“Well who could blame him when all the media made out as if he was the one in the wrong?” Niall cringed away from his phone, as if someone had just sneezed on it.

“I am so giving him a talking to.” Louis said determinedly, “If I hear him making excuses for her I’ll just threaten to dump him and maybe that’ll shut him up.”

Niall was quiet for a moment, obviously still distracted by the gross display of journalism on his screen before his head popped up quickly to look at Louis.

“Wait… dump? You can’t dump someone you’re not officially dating.” Niall stated slowly. Louis’ reddening face was answer enough. “Oh my god you guys are official?! When the hell did this happened? Why am I only just hearing about this now?”

“I kinda thought the being seduced by a teacher and feeling bad about it was more important.” Louis stated demurely.

“Oh don’t give me that shit. You know I one hundred percent agree that the way Harry was treated by the media and his obviously internalised guilt resulting from it is disturbing.” Niall said firmly, giving Louis a flat look, “But this is big Lou! You’re dating Harry Styles. I thought you were going to make him wait until bloody graduated or something.”

Louis let himself smile apologetically.

“Have you kissed yet then?”

Louis bit his lip and shook his head.

“Really?” Niall asked in disbelief, “Aiden kissed you on like, the first date, and Harry hasn’t even made a move?”

Louis shook his head. “But then Aiden didn’t really give a damn about making sure we were moving at a pace I was comfortable with. He kinda just expected me please him and so he did.”

 Niall nodded, not looking as confused as Louis was beginning to feel. Why hadn’t Harry tried anything yet, despite all his innuendos?

“Harry is much more respectful then Aiden, that’s for sure. It’s just that he’s all over you, all the time, I thought he must be a lot worse when you guys where alone.” Niall said thoughtfully.

Louis frowned, “Actually he seems to back off a bit when it’s just the two of us. I mean he didn’t yesterday but then I’d only just come out of my heat so I was naturally being a little touchy.”

“He probably just doesn’t want to pressure you.” Niall said gently, obviously having picked up on Louis’ uneasiness, “After all you did originally think that he just wanted a quick fuck, so he’s probably just trying to reassure you that that isn’t what he’s doing.”

“You’re probably right.” Louis was trying to reassure himself as much as anything else. “Do you want to head back to the rooms? It’s getting kinda cold out here.”

“Yeah sure.” Niall agreed, starting to collect his things before standing up.

Louis followed suit, and they started heading back to the main walk through the college which would eventually lead back to their rooms. Louis was quiet for most of the walk, letting Niall carry the majority of the conversation. Louis hadn’t really thought about the fact that they hadn’t kissed yet, there had been so much other physical contact that he hadn’t actually noticed. Niall was probably right as to why Harry hadn’t made a move, but still, Louis wondered how long he was going to have to wait before getting to kiss him.

It wasn’t until Louis was unlocking the door to his room that Niall brought it up again.

“I’m sure he isn’t avoiding kissing you because he doesn’t want to, Lou.” Niall said gently, laying a hand on the older boy’s wrist. “But if it’s bothering you that you haven’t progressed that far yet there’s always something you can do about it.”

“Talk to him,” Louis said nodding, “I know.”

“Well yeah, there’s that but that wasn’t actually what I was thinking.” Louis looked up at Niall in confusion. “You know there’s nothing stopping you from kissing him. Just because you’re the omega doesn’t mean you can’t initiating it.”

Louis couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “My dear Niall, I do believe you are right.”

“I generally am.” Niall said with a smirk as he turned to unlock his own room.

“Hey, don’t get cocky.” Louis teased as he pushed open his door, “I’ll see you at dinner?”

Niall nodded, before disappearing inside his room with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Louis wasn’t looking forward to footie practice. As predicted, Louis hadn’t seen Aiden at all since practice the week before. Niall had however, at the team’s second round match of the season, which Louis had missed thanks to his heat.

Naill had played for the first half instead of Louis, before being substituted off after he’d hurt his leg in a tackle. They’d ended up drawing with Pembroke College which Aiden had apparently been spitting chips about. Louis was bringing to wonder if there was anything Aiden didn’t get pissed off about.

“It’s not like we’re a particularly good team compared to some of the others anyway.” Niall comment on the way to the training pitch. “I was looking up the league and Clare hasn’t won in at least 25 years.”

“Really?” Louis screwed up his nose, “Maybe I should have done some research on college teams before deciding to apply to Clare. I could have picked a better team.”

Niall laughed loudly as they ducked into the training room, which was already half full.

“Priorities Lou.”

“Excuse me Niall, there is nothing more important than football.” Louis said seriously, as he dumped his bag and started pulling his shoes off.

He jumped slightly as Aiden voice sounded behind him. “That’s the attitude I like to hear. Too bad you couldn’t show up to the match then.”

“I was on heat, what can you do?” Louis shrugged, looking up at Aiden from where he was seated.

“You could do what Niall did last week and skip your sugar pill.” Aiden responded instantly, “We can’t keep competing with missing members.”

Louis turned to Niall questioningly, “You skipped a heat?”

Niall shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. “I was due on the weekend of the first match and I didn’t want to miss it. So I just didn’t take the sugar pill. It’s all good, now my heat will line up with holidays so it works out much better really.”

“Didn’t want to miss the match my arse.” Louis narrowed his eyes at the blond, “Didn’t want to skip your guitar lessons more like.”

Niall blushed from the top of his ears right down across his now bare chest and he quickly pretended to be busy getting changed.

Louis looked up at Aiden who just gave him an unimpressed look before going and getting changed himself. Louis didn’t bother to mention that he wasn’t on the pill to begin with so it wasn’t just a simple matter of skipping a few tablets. Knowing Aiden he’d find something wrong with that, probably telling Louis off for being irresponsible, despite the fact that birth control was only necessary if you were sexually active.

They were soon all dressed and heading out onto the field. Louis had decided to take Harry’s advice and not talk to Aiden until the end of practice. He felt slightly bad about it, like he was leading Aiden on, but quite frankly if Aiden hadn’t figured out that they weren’t going anywhere then he was deluded as well as entitled.

Practice went pretty well, all things considered. Aiden didn’t ride him as hard as he had the week before, maybe he thought that Louis needed time to recover from his heat or something. Niall’s knee had recovered from the weekend so he got in some good practice and most of the team were in good spirits. Louis enjoyed himself, despite the impending doom of a conversation with Aiden that couldn’t possible go well.

Eventually Aiden called an end to the practice.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Niall asked, Louis having already warned Niall as to what was about to go down.

“Thanks Niall. Could you grab my bag for me as well? I’ll get changed back at my room.” Niall nodded as Louis glanced over at Aiden. “Best get this over with.”

Louis jogged across the field to where Aiden was cooling off with another couple of the older team members.

“Hey Aiden, can I talk to you for a moment?” Louis asked, being rather a lot more polite then he usually would be.

“It’s ok Louis, you don’t have to apologise.” Aiden nodded, standing up from a stretch and waving the other two boys off towards the change rooms. “You were obviously a bit hormonal last week, it’s not your fault. It just comes from being so close to your heat.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth a couple of time, “Um thanks?” Louis was so shocked the Aiden would somehow think that Louis had anything to apologise for that he didn’t even bother to argue back.

“No problem, everyone has off days.” Aiden seemed to think that he was being incredibly gracious which just dumbfounded Louis more. “Just don’t miss another match.”

“Um yeah.” Louis just frowned and shook his head, “That wasn’t actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Hmm?” Aiden hummed, sounding like he wasn’t really paying attention at all. “What’s up?”

“Ah, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve decided it’d be best if we didn’t see each other romantically anymore.” Louis blurted out before he could chicken out.

Aiden narrowed his eyes at him, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Omegas aren’t known for being particularly logical,” Aiden sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, “and when a Styles comes sniffing around I suppose it’d take an exceptional omega to realise that he was being used. Oh well, just don’t expect me to take you back when he eventually gets bored of you. I have no interest in an omega that’s already been deflowered.”

Louis stood there with his mouth hanging open for a moment, he wasn’t sure which bit pissed him off more the comment about omega’s being led by their emotions or the bit about deflowering.

“Was there something else?” Aiden asked with a superior look that made Louis want to slap him.

“Nope. I think we’ve about covered it thanks.” Louis spun on his heel and started jogging over to where Niall was waiting for him.

“Oh and don’t expect any more special treatment!” Aiden called after him.

Louis almost turned around and went back to give Aiden a piece of his mind but Niall had grabbed his arm.

“Let’s just go Louis. He’s not worth it.” Niall gave his arm a tug, “he wouldn’t even realise what he’d said wrong even if you spelled it out to him anyway.”

Louis grunted in agreement before turning his back on the field and wonder just how bad Aiden could make life for him in the future.

 

* * *

 

Louis wash rather hung over the next day. Niall and Perrie had decided that they should all get drunk at omega night to celebrate Louis dumping Nick. There had been a lot of alpha mocking and plenty of drinking games. And Louis had discovered that Niall actually got better at beer pong as he got drunker. Eleanor and Jade had been also managed to get the story of Harry showing up at the end of Louis heat out of Louis and so all knew they were official. Perrie and Danielle had gushed continually all night about how lucky he was and how cute their kids would be, and generally acting as if they were already mates.

Louis was regretting it a little bit by morning though, especially when his alarm went off at eleven thirty. Louis frowned, rolling over to look at his phone, he didn’t think he had much to do on Friday besides a lecture in the afternoon and then the meeting for drama society. His phone however, which was playing grenade by Bruno Mars rather loudly at him, was telling him that he was meant to be having lunch with Harry.

He didn’t remember having arranged that and he wouldn’t put it past his drunk self to have set an alarm for something he wasn’t actually doing. With a sigh he shot Harry a text message, deciding asking was the safest option.

A couple of minutes later his phone started blaring again. Louis answered with a groaned hello, only to be answered with Harry’s cackling loudly.

“I knew you were drunk!” Harry exclaimed loudly, making Louis cringe, “You don’t even remember do you!”

Harry continued to laugh rather a lot louder than Louis thought was really necessary for the hour of the morning that it was. He held the phone a couple of inches away from his ear in order to compensate for Harry’s enthusiasm.

“I suppose I drunk called you.” Louis commented dryly, which only made Harry laugh louder.

“You were very cute,” Harry hiccupped between bursts of laugher, “and very earnest.”

“Oh god, what did I do?” Louis asked, cringing, thinking of all the other times he’s drunk dialled someone in the past.

“Well first you demanded that we go on a date today so you could kiss me seeing as I apparently wasn’t going to make the first move.” Harry stated matter-of-factly, making Louis very glad they were having this conversation over the phone so Harry couldn’t see his face. “And then you gave me a good telling off for being too nice and trying to protect Caroline, who you called a ‘cradle snatcher.’”

“Ok, well the second part of that at least I would have told you even when sober anyway.” Louis admitted with a sigh.

“Not the part about it bothering you that I haven’t kissed you yet?” Harry teased.

Louis groaned loudly, he could practically hear the smirk in Harry’s voice.

“You’re insufferable.”

“And yet you still want to kiss me, knew you just liked me for my good looks.” Harry chortled down the line.

“If you mention it one more time I’m not showing up for our date.”

Harry’s laughter was cut of rather dramatically, “Hey now, don’t be hasty.”

Louis remained silent, rather liking the feeling of power he got from getting Harry on the back foot.

“Lou? Louis sweetheart?” Harry said timidly, “I promise not to mention it again. Please come. I want to see my boy.”

Harry’s voice had turned into a whine close to the end and Louis took a moment to saver the feeling of supremacy.

“Meet me in an hour at the entrance to Old Court.” Louis hung up, staggering to his feet and heading to the showers hoping like hell he didn’t vomit.

 

* * *

 

An hour late Louis was walking through Old Court towards the front gates wearing jeans, an oversized hoodie and sunglasses, despite the fact that it was overcast.

“Aw you look so snuggly.” Harry said enthusiastically, throwing his arms wide when he saw him.

Louis’ glare didn’t discourage Harry from hugging him and then kissing the end of his nose.

“So cute.” Harry insisted with a grin, draping an arm around his shoulders and steering him out the gates.

“Please keep your voice down.”

Harry seemed like he was going to have a grin stuck to his face all day.

“Someone feeling a little delicate today?” Harry asked at a noticeably lower volume, “Have a little bit too much fun last night?”

“Why ask questions you already know the answer to?” Louis asked dryly.

Together they turned done senate house passage and headed into town. Harry nudged him to the left as they came out on Trinity Street. Even after only six weeks Louis had gotten used to turning right when coming out of the little passage between senate house and Gonville and Caius College. Turning right took you into the centre of town, where the market was and towards the Anchor which they’d spent a lot of time at in the last few weeks. Most of the students went to the Mill, so Louis supposed that was why Harry preferred the Anchor.

“I got three different congratulatory texts from people last night.” Harry said off handily.

“Congratulations for what?”

“Getting a boyfriend of course.” Harry replied smugly, “You obviously told someone then.”

“Someone felt the need to congratulate you on landing a dirt poor omega?”

“Loouuu,” Harry whined slowly, squeezing him around the shoulders, “they felt the need to congratulate me on having my advances accepted by the cutest, sassiest omega in the college.”

“Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” Louis sighed apologetically.

“Because you have self-worth issues despite how you act?” Harry posed it like it was a question but it wasn’t really. “You don’t have to pretend around me love.”

Louis tucked himself under Harry’s arm more snuggly. “I told Niall obviously, and the girls last night. I suppose asking Perrie to keep her mouth shut was asking too much.”

Harry chuckled as he led Louis into a little Italian restaurant.

“Well that is kinda like asking Niall not to eat.”

Louis grinned, nodding as Harry pulled out a chair for him. Louis raised his eyebrows as he sat down, Harry had continued to insist that it was only polite for him to open doors and pull out chairs for Louis even after Louis had told him off for it. With most alpha’s it annoyed him when they insisted on being chivalrous, but it hadn’t taken Louis long to figure out that Harry did it for everyone including other alphas. He was just overly polite rather than patronising.

“Now if I hear one complaint out of you about me paying I’m going not going to kiss you goodbye when you leave to go to your lecture.” Harry said superiorly, sitting down opposite him.

“You said you weren’t going to mention that again!” Louis exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the grinning alpha. “How can I stay with an alpha who breaks his promises?”

“Because he’s incredibly good looking and showers you in gifts and praise?”

Louis continued to glare, but he couldn’t supress his smile.

“Speaking of putting up with alphas, have you spoken to Aiden about us?” Harry asked, changing the topic.

“Yeah, spoke to him yesterday after practice, which was why we all got drunk last night.” Louis informed him as he scanned the menu.

“Oh, did he take it well then?” Harry asked, sounding concerned.

“Well it could have been worse. He sorta just sprouted a whole bunch of nonsense about omegas being changeable and shallow. Nothing I didn’t expect.” Louis shrugged, “The drinks were in celebration of being rid of him.”

“Oh?” Harry pipped up at bit at that, “he wasn’t impressing you much then?”

Louis huffed and shook his head, “Na like I said the other day, he was only nice until he realised that I wasn’t going to be a good little house wife.”

“Pretty sure anyone who doesn’t figure that out within ten minutes of knowing you is an idiot.”

Louis laughed as the waiter came and took their order.

“Considering the first time he met me I was basically right in the middle of a fight with an alpha he should have realised instantly.” Louis continued, picking up where they’d left off before the waiter showed up.

“You’d think that would do it,” Harry agreed with a smirk, “did he then try to rush in and save you from the big bad alphas?”

“Well yeah actually…” Louis frowned slightly as he poured both of them a glass of water, “I was actually thankful at the time. It was at the football tryouts and I didn’t particularly want to be on a team who just thought I was there to keep up moral, if you catch my meaning.”

“Ugh,” Harry shuddered at the very thought of it, “maybe he thought you’d feel indebted to him for it. Should I ask what he said about you when you dumped him?”

Louis’ face darkened instantly as he recalled Aiden’s comments.

“He said that he wasn’t surprised because few omegas would realise when they were being used and that I better not come crawling back when you dump me cause he has no interest in an omega who has been “deflowered.””

“Why that little,” Harry had obviously just bit his tongue to keep from saying something that would get dirty looks from the other customers, but he was clearly seething.

“Hey,” Louis said reaching over the table and placing his hands over one of Harry’s balled up fists, “it’s ok. I was dumping him so you’ve got to expect him to be a little pissed.”

“I don’t care. If an omega rejects an alphas advances or visa versa then the rejected party should bow out gracefully not resort to insults.” Harry snapped, taking a firm hold of Louis’ hands and bringing them up so he could kiss his knuckled. “And the idea that an omega that’s had sex before being somehow lesser then one that has not is just downright awful.”

“Yeah well, he’s obviously not a very progressive alpha.” Louis shrugged, “Most alphas don’t take rejection well, and most of us omegas are used to it by now.”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it.” Harry insisted, leaning forward earnestly, “Just because something is doesn’t mean it should be.”

“And yet that’s how it is.” Louis stated.

Harry huffed, “Well I for one won’t ever stop trying to change it.”

Louis smiled warmly at that as the waiter showed up with their food.

“And that is why I’m dating you and not Aiden.”

They talked about everything and anything while they ate. Louis found that he was a lot calmer now that they had defined what they were. He no longer felt the need to worry about Harry’s intentions or feeling bad about seeing two guys at once. The media didn’t worry him as much either, knowing that Harry, or at least someone by Harry’s requested, had managed to keep Flack’s name out of the media helped. If he could do that then surely he could keep anything too scandalous about Louis out of the media, even if he couldn’t control their opinions. Overall it was nice. Louis was no longer second guessing himself and was getting to the point where he felt he could trust Harry and his feelings towards him.

“I think Niall’s getting to Zayn a bit.” Harry commented as they left the restaurant quite a while later.

“I think Niall could worm his way into basically anyone affections.” Louis replied as he zipped his jacket up against the wind.

“I didn’t really think it’d be possible with Zayn.” Harry pondered, linking his fingers with Louis’ as the headed off down Trinity street. “He’s… he’s emotionally withdrawn.”

“Lou said that.” Louis nodded, as they headed towards ‘Orgasm Bridge’, Harry obviously having chosen to take the scenic route back to college.

“Did she?” Harry inquired with surprise, “Why were you taking to Lou about Zayn?”

“I wasn’t.” Louis looked down to hide his grin as they crossed the bridge, “I was talking to her about you.”

 “Oh?” Harry looked outright delighted at this admission. “What did she say about me?”

“That your heart rules your head and you get emotionally attached easily.” Louis said gently, looking up at the other boy to gage his reaction.

Harry smiled in slight amusement, “Well she’s not wrong. I’d decided I wanted you within a week of meeting you.”

Louis blushed, looking away.

“I do want you Lou.” He said quietly, pulling Louis to a stop and moving them to the side of the path so that they weren’t obscuring it. “I hate the idea that you might think otherwise.”

Harry had let go of his hand and placed them on Louis’ hips instead. Turning him so they were facing each other, using his body to shield the omega from view of those walking past. Louis’ heart was going at a thousand miles an hour, even though he had known Harry would try something like this as soon as he found out about their drunken conversation the night before. Louis let his hands rest on Harry’s elbows, grabbing bunches of his sleeves to give himself something to focus on other than the other boys breathe on his face.

“I never want you to second guess yourself love.” Harry had bent forward slightly as his forehead was resting on Louis’ fringe. “I need you to know how much you effect me.”

“Haz…” Louis tried, only to realise that he had no idea what to say.

Harry lent down so their noses bumped together gently.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He said quietly leaning in so their lips were millimetres apart.

“Please don’t stop.” Louis breathed before he even realised what he was saying.

The stupid grin was back on Harry’s face, causing Louis to groan in frustration before grabbed a fist full of Harry’s hair and forcing their lips together. Kissing someone who was grinning widely was difficult but Louis was quite eager to rise to the occasion. Harry was warm and gently, despite the force Louis was using. Harry slid his hands off his waist and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

Harry’s lips were as soft as they looked, all those times that Harry would fiddle with them and making Louis loose his train of thought. Louis tilted his head back to give the taller boy better access and Harry hummed in appreciation, letting the smaller boy pry his lips apart to get at his tongue. Louis quickly decided that next time they went to that restaurant Louis was going to get whatever Harry had had because his mouth tasted delicious. Louis found that he quite liked how Harry was giving him control and letting him lead. He pushed himself up onto his toes using his hands in Harry hair to remove any remaining room between them.

Harry tightened his arms in response, chuckling around the kiss much to Louis’ irritation.

“God you’re annoying.” Louis hissed when it became clear that Harry wasn’t going to be able to master his giggling enough to kiss Louis properly.

“And you are the least submissive omega I’ve ever met.” Harry responded as Louis opened his eyes, trying to remember when exactly he’d closed them.

“Damn right I am.” Louis huffed as Harry stepped back out of his personal space with a wide grin.

“Come on, got to get you back in time for your class,” Harry said, linking their fingers together again and leading him back onto the path, “even if I would much prefer to keep you here all day.”

 

* * *

 

Zayn didn’t know what the hell he was doing here. At this hour on a Saturday morning he should still cocooned in blanks with the blackout blinds down. He should not, under any circumstance, be sitting on a cold metal bench, in a half empty stand around a football pitch.

Harry, sitting next to him was far too perky for the hour of day. He had a travel mug full of some sort of liquid, the colour of which Zayn could only describe as vomit coloured. Zayn himself hadn’t eaten, a fact that he was beginning to regret now.

“God I’m starving.” Zayn complained, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to get warm, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“You can have some of my smoothie if you want.” Harry holding the cup out in offering.

“I think I’ll pass, thanks just the same.”

Harry shrugged and took a large mouthful himself.

“I get that you wanted to ogle Tomlinson’s arse in those shorts but did you have to drag me along?” Zayn tried again to cox Harry into conversation. Anything to distract from the boredom, cold and hunger.

“You like football. I’ve been to a number of games with you.” Harry said with a slight frown, still not taking his eyes off the field.

“Professional football, you know, that’s played at a decent time of night and where they sell you hot food and beer.” Zayn detailed shortly, still shivering slightly.

“Hey look they’re putting Niall on.” Harry said pointing to where the blonde boy was beginning to jog out onto the field. “Now you can stare at his arse too.”

“Horan doesn’t have an arse.” Zayn stated dryly, “he’s almost completely flat.”

“Well you can stare at his legs then, or his face, seeing as you seem to like that so much.” Harry teased, giving Zayn a nudge in the ribs.

“Shut up, what makes you think I like his face?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe that you stare at him at the dining table every Friday night, or that you spend your Saturday afternoons getting guitar lessons from him that you could get elsewhere.” Harry had taken his eyes off the field for the first time all morning in order to grin at Zayn, “or maybe the fact that you let me talk you into coming here. You never get out of bed before 11 and yet here you are.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. “Yeah ok, smartie pants.”

Harry chuckled, looking back to the game, eyes narrowing in quickly on the Tomlinson boy who was responsible for him being in such a good mood the last couple of days. Zayn himself didn’t have any strong feelings for or against him, though after the few conversations he’d had with him he had a begrudging respect for the omega, and he was making Harry happy so Zayn was willing to put up with him. Or at least he was making Harry happy this week, considering how rocky it had been so far, who knew where they’d be next week.

The small crowd on the opposite side of the field erupted into cheers and applause as the opposing team scored the first goal of the match. Grimshaw, who Harry had told him was captain, was having some sort of confrontation with their goalie, apparently bad attitudes ran in his family.

“Oh, Niall spotted us.” Harry exclaimed, waving wildly at the blond omega.

Niall grinned widely and waved back before suddenly freezing. Zayn could tell even from such a distance that the omega had gone bright red. He looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up and waving much more subduedly. 

“Aw that’s a little bit cute Zayn.” Harry gushed, putting both hands over his heart mockingly. “You gonna wave back? Oh go on, you’ll make his day. Do you want to be responsible for crushing the poor boys spirts?”

Zayn rolled his eyes before raising one hand in a vague wave. “Happy?”

“He is.” Harry grinned merrily, watching the blond for the first time rather than Tomlinson.

“He’s really quite a cute omega, as far as his mannerisms go. He gets embarrassed so easily.” Harry mussed thoughtfully as game play resumed after a foul. “Kinda surprised he doesn’t have at least a couple of alphas after him to be honest.”

Before Zayn knew what he was doing a growl had risen in his throat and the dark hair boy had a hard time swallowing it back down. Harry was grinning evilly at him.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Harry said in feigned innocence.

Zayn grumbled, “You didn’t have to your face says it all.”

 

* * *

 

They’d won, but only just. It’d gone right down to overtime and even Zayn had found himself sitting on the edge of his seat despite himself.

Now he was sitting on his usual bench behind the library, substantially warmer in his overcoat and with the taste of his lunch still on his tongue. Feeling a lot more comfortable Zayn settled down for a nice relaxing smoke before a certain omega, whose presence Zayn found anything but relaxing, showed up.

Zayn didn’t know what had been going on in his head of late and he certainly didn’t know why he kept showing up for these lessons knowing that they were the cause of his troubles. Zayn could only assume that he’d been away from his father for too long and he needed him to knock some good sense back into him. Oh well, it was only one more week before holidays and then he could go home for a few weeks and get some perspective. He looked forward to seeing him Mum, and not having to interact with anyone for at least a few days.

“You came to my match!”

Zayn jumped, although he would never admit to such. He was simply startled thank you very much.

“Harry dragged me, the wimp wouldn’t go on his own.” Zayn stated flatly as the blond plopped down on the seat next to him and placed his guitar case carefully on the ground.

Niall chuckled happily, bending down to open the guitar case.

“I’m sorry about last week, I didn’t meant to intrude.” Niall apologised as he sat up, bringing the guitar up onto his lap.

Zayn shook his head with a sigh, “Nah it’s all good. I over reacted. You just took me by surprise. People don’t generally ask me personal questions.”

“That’s because your good looks are so intimidation.” Niall replied matter-of-factly.

“See!” Zayn exclaimed, with far more enthusiasm than his usual speech, “That’s the sort of thing I’m talking about. No one else would say shit like that to me.”

Niall cackled manically as he handed the guitar over and watched as Zayn checked the tuning.

“I mean, Harry would but he’s different,” Zayn continued, as Niall corrected on of his fingers, “In more than one way.”

“You hear that they’re officially dating?”

“He hasn’t talk about anything else since. I thought Gemma was gonna slap him last night when he was yet again retelling the drunk dialled story.” Zayn rolled his eyes fondly.

Niall just laughed as they got down to the lesson properly. They didn’t talk much during the lessons, unless it was to ask a question or for Niall to make corrects. Zayn could understand why the other boy enjoyed it, it was rather calming really.

“So are you looking forward to heading home for the holiday?” Zayn asked as Niall rounded up the lesson.

The boy who had been happily humming moments ago went quiet.

“Um… well, no.” Niall said eventually, as he replaced his guitar back in his case. “I won’t be going home in the holidays.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t have the money.” Niall admitted with a sigh, “I really should have gotten a job by now but I’ve been mucking around instead so really it’s my own fault.”

“It’s your first term,” Zayn replied frowning, “it’ll be tough enough without having to maintain a job at the same time.”

“It’d be a hell of a lot worse if I don’t get to go home at all because I don’t have any money.” Niall said quickly, obviously upset.

Zayn chewed on the inside of his cheek, uncertain as to what to say seeing as he’d never been confronted with this issue himself.

“Louis invited me to his though.” Niall was very obviously only pretending to feel excited about the prospect of spending Christmas with someone else’s family. “So I won’t be alone.”

“How much is a return flight to Ireland?” Zayn inquired as he pulled out another cigarette.

“It’s usually about £70 or £80 each way,” Niall sat back down on the seat next to Zayn with the guitar now stowed securely in its case, “but there’s also the price of a train ticket to Heathrow and then I’ve got to get the bus from Dublin to Mullingar, unless Dad or Greg can get the day off to come and get me. It’d cost me £300 altogether, at least and there’s no way I can stretch that.”

“No…” Zayn wavered for a moment, but then he thought about how his mother would feel if he couldn’t come home for Christmas. “But I could.”

“Well that doesn’t help me much, does it?” Niall snapped.

“No, I mean…” Zayn stuttered slightly, not used to Niall being aggressive in any way, “I’ll pay for it.”

Niall was staring at him like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“No seriously Niall,” Zayn insisted when it looked like the other boy was going to protest. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to not get to be with my family at Christmas, my sisters would be gutters, and my moth…”

It was a rather pleasant way to be shut up if Zayn was being honest. Niall’s lips were a little chapped but Zayn hardly noticed, his attention wavering from his internal struggle to the boy in front of him. Niall had tilted his head back and scooted closer along the bench to so he could kiss him better and Zayn was having trouble thinking.

Zayn hadn’t actually made a conscious decision to kiss back but he had found that he was. He wasn’t sure how long he’d let it go on before his brain kicked back in. He placed his hands lightly on Niall’s shoulders and pushed gently. Their lips came apart with a slightly wet pop and Niall’s eyes fluttered open forcing Zayn to meet his eyes.

“Niall…” He said softly, “no.”

Niall stared at him like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“Sorry Niall. I can’t.”

Niall bit his lip and nodded. “I should go.” Niall stood up quickly, gathering his things in a flurry. “Thanks again for coming to the match.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say, or how to make this better, but in a very short time it no longer mattered. Niall had gone, disappearing quickly around the back of the library.

Zayn sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He sat back, finally lighting the cigarette which he’d had in his hand for the last ten minutes. Turned out Niall was more than an adequate distraction.

 

* * *

 

Louis followed Niall and Liam out of the cinema, happily humming the credit song. Niall had talked Liam and Louis into going to see Pitch Perfect, claiming that he never got to hang out with them without their significant other anymore.  Liam had complained a little at first over Niall’s choice of movie but now he was enthusiastically arguing with Niall about whether or not Rebel Wilson was actually an alpha or not. Few famous people managed to keep their secondary sex secret but every now and then someone managed it. Though often they got assigned a gender by the public anyway. 

“There’s no way she’s not an alpha.” Niall was insisting as they emerged into another unusually sunny November day.

“Just because she can act dominant doesn’t mean she actually is,” Liam countered, “there’s no way to know for sure what she actually is. Not unless she confirms it one way or the other.”

“But even then a lot of people don’t tell the public the truth anyway.” Louis jumped in for the first time, having avoided getting involved in such an academic argument. “Celebrities lie about their sex all the time. I mean I’m not judging them for it, I would too, especially considering how much more alphas get paid compared to omegas.”

“But how would you hide that?” Liam asked soundly incredulous. “So many people would have to know just for practicality sake, and the more people know the harder it would be to keep the secret.”

“If you were on heavy suppressants then the only person who would ever have to know is the person who had to go to the chemist every month to pick up the subscription.” Louis pointed out with a shrug. “Oh, and your doctor of course.”

Liam frowned as they headed back towards the college through the centre of town. “But that would mean that they’d pretty much have to put their entire personal life on hold. They wouldn’t be able to date, they couldn’t have kids, and isn’t being on suppressants for that length of time dangerous?”

“People prioritise their careers over mating and having children all the time.” Louis asserted. “Not everyone wants those things anyway.”

“I’ll personally never understand why some people don’t want children.” Niall said, skipping slightly. “I want a massive family.”

“Yeah well, you would, being catholic and all.” Liam chuckled, giving the blond an elbow in the ribs.

Louis grinned, “Well I’m not catholic but I still want a small horde. Don’t you want kids?”

“Well… I don’t know,” Liam admitted with a shrug, “I don’t have any strong feelings one way or another. Suppose it’ll depend on what my omega turns out wanting.”

“What does Danielle want?” Louis asked, with about as much delicacy as an elephant.

Liam sighed, “She’d happily mate and have kids right now.”

“But you don’t want that then?” Niall asked, obviously trying to be more sensitive. 

Liam shook his head. “To be honest I don’t think we really have anything in common anymore.” There was a long silence before Liam continued. “I think it’s only a matter of time before we break up.”

“Well if that’s true wouldn’t it be better to do it sooner rather than later?” Louis inquired as his phone buzzed.

Louis pulled it out while Liam answered. “I guess so, just wish she’d do it already so I don’t have to.”

Niall patted him on the back in support.

“Hey guys, Harry wants to know if we want to have dinner at the pub.”

“Yeah I’m up for it,” Niall agreed instantly, “assuming he’s paying anyway.”

“I’m sure I can talk him into that.” Louis nodded, already scheming on how he could get Harry to pay for Niall’s meal instead of his own. “Liam?”

Liam debated with himself for a moment before shrugging. “I shouldn’t, I’ve got assignments to do, but I’ll come for a drink and then head home.”

Louis turned the group towards The Anchor, “Ah Liam, sensible as ever.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh ha-ha, Mr Smartie pants.” Niall hiccupped, slopping half his drink over his hand. “I thought you were leaving after one drink anyway.”

“Yeah well, I’m sick of being the practical one.” Liam replied as Louis bounced over with another vodka sunrise. “Besides, if I get really smashed maybe Danielle will dump me so I don’t have to break up with her.”

“Give me your phone I’ll dump her for you.” Niall said loudly causing Harry to laugh.

“Best not.” Liam shook his head before standing up. “I’m going to get us more food. I know we all had proper meals but food will help with hangovers.”

“I thought you were sick of being sensible, Lee-um.” Louis chirped, parking himself on Harry’s lap, who apparently got unusually giggly when drunk.

Liam stopped in his tracks for a moment, “Good point. Who wants shots?”

“YES!” Louis and Niall crowed as Harry laughed into Louis’ back.

“Shots, shots, shots, shots!” The two omegas started chanting as Liam headed off to the bar.

They had been at the pub for over two hours now. Harry had talking Liam into staying for dinner, saying that he had to eat at some stage anyway. But in the time it took for their food to arrive they’d all had at least three drinks each and well, things had gotten a little carried away when Harry had ordered jugs for the table.

By the time Liam came back with the shots Harry had his hands under Louis’ shirt while Niall was making a show of gagging.

“I got vodka,” Liam said, placing four shot glasses on the table, “I hope that’s cool.”

“That’s good.” Louis slurred pulling his towards himself. “After last time it’s probably best that I don’t mix my drinks.”

“Well that’s going to be difficult seeing as you had tequila earlier.” Harry laughed loudly in Louis’ ear.

“Oi, that’s quite enough out of you Mr, thank you very much.” Louis said, turning so he could bop the other boy on the nose.

Harry just grinned widely before pecking Louis on the nose in return.

“Could you two stop being so cute, it’s completely insensitive when Liam’s going through an emotional upheaval.” Niall said in mock seriousness.

“It’s ok Niall,” Liam said, sliding into the booth next to Niall, “we can be single together.”

“Niall can set you up with all our omega mates and you can set him up with some decent alphas to check out.” Louis suggested with a grin, making Harry giggle again.

Louis stared at Niall as redness spread from the tip of his ears right down his neck. “Ok Niall, what are you looking so guilty about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Niall said picking up his shot and holding it up. “Cheers boys.”

The other’s followed suite and the downed their shots. Niall used the rest of his beer as a chaser.

“You’re not getting away that easily Neil.” Louis insisted, after the taste had faded from his mouth. “What did you do?”

 Niall’s blush returned with a vengeance. “I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s bull shit my friend.” Louis narrowed his eyes at his best mate. “I know that look. That’s the ‘I vomited in your paper basket’ look.”

Niall spluttered in indignation, obviously trying to come up with something to say.

“Ok now even I can tell you’re guilty of something.” Harry said over Louis’ shoulder. “Spill it boy.”

Niall opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before putting his head in his hands and mumbling around his fingers. “I kissed Zayn.”

The yelps of shock, and indignation on the part of Harry, caused the people at the other booths and tables nearest to turn and see what was going on.

“When?” Louis squealed in a voice noticeably higher then it usually was.

“Yesterday…” Niall said slowly.

“What and you didn’t tell me?” - “And Zayn didn’t even tell me.” Louis and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

Niall hid his face in his crossed arms.

“How did he take it?” Liam asked slightly more kindly then the other two.

“Um… well… Not well, and I may have run away directly afterwards so…” Niall stuttered out, looking up from where his head was resting on his crossed arms.

“Classic.” Louis stated with a nod.

“Sorry mate, I’ll see if I can get anything out of him tomorrow.” Harry lent around to pat Niall on the back.

“I think you have a better excuse for drinking tonight then I do,” Liam said with a smile.

“I think that was my cue.” Harry said, patting Louis on the thigh to make him move off his lap. “What’s everyone want for the next round?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the usual disclaimers apply. Please point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I'm dyslexia so I really don't notice them myself and it's a big help to me and the other readers when you point them out. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for hanging around as long as many of you have. I hope you enjoy this. xx.

The last week of term sped past far faster than Louis anticipated. He’d expected it to drag, like the first class on a Monday had in high school. It was a frenzy of packing, finishing essays, preparing for parties and booking train fares. Louis and Niall were heading up to Doncaster on Saturday afternoon, figuring they’d probably be far to hung over to travel Saturday morning.

He knew it was going to be shit for Niall, having to spend Christmas with someone else’s family but it was better than being stuck in Cambridge by himself.

As was expected, there was a huge inter college party planned for the last night of term. Louis hadn’t interacted much with people outside of Clare College, but Niall and Liam would be there and Louis had never been particularly shy so it probably wouldn’t be a problem. The fact that Harry wouldn’t be there was a little sad though. Harry was heading home on Friday afternoon, apparently well over the college party scene which he’d been so heavily involved with in first year. Louis had been more upset then he’d expected to be when Harry had told him he was leaving early. The omega hadn’t realised just how much he enjoyed being able to drink himself under the table with the comforting knowledge that Harry would look after him no matter how messy he got.

Because Harry was leaving on Friday they had decided to get dinner together on Thursday night. Harry had originally suggested breakfast on Friday but Louis had quickly shut him down when he’d found out that Harry’s train left at nine-thirty and so ‘breakfast’ would likely have to be around eight.  Due to the sun setting at almost four each afternoon now Harry had insisted on meeting Louis out front of Memorial Court instead of Old Court which meant that Harry had to walk over to Memorial only to then walk back with Louis. Louis thought it was a bit ridiculous considering he walked to dinner every night in Old Court anyway but Harry was instant and Louis was over arguing.

Harry was standing outside when Louis emerged from his building, he was having a conversation with one of the older omegas who Louis hadn’t met yet but politely excused himself when he saw Louis. He half jogged towards the omega with his dimples on full display.

“Hey Haz…” Louis started before letting out a yelp as Harry closed the distance between them to give Louis an all-encompassing hug, lifting him off his feet as he did so. “Put me down you brut!” He wheezed.

Harry laughed before gently placing Louis back on his own two feet, keeping his arms wrapped around his waist as he did so. “I’m sorry, I have to try and squeeze almost a month of physical affection in before I go.”

“’Squeeze’ being the operative word,” Louis sassed back, squirming out of Harry’s arms and leading the way towards the gates.

Harry just barked a laugh and followed.

“As for the ‘physical affection’ part,” Louis continued as Harry caught up, “it’s not like we don’t live only a couple of hours away from each other via train.”

If Harry had been a dog Louis would have said that his ears perked up at that.

“Are you suggesting a rendezvous?” Harry asked with a cheeky smirk.

“Maybe I am…” Louis stated slowly.

Harry grabbed his wrist, coming to a stop as he did so and thus forcing Louis to do the same. Louis turned to face him with a confused frown at Harry’s suddenly very serious face.

“Is that actually something you would want?” He asked, looking uncertain, “Like… seriously? You’d want me to visit you while you were at home with your family?”

Louis’ frown deepened, “Well I was thinking that’d we’d meet up in Manchester or something, rather then you coming to mine but still…”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

Louis smiled gently, “Why does that surprise you? You are my boyfriend after all…”

Harry grinned, still looking kind of bashful as he shrugged, “I didn’t want to make any assumptions. I mean… I wasn’t going to pretend that being away from you wasn’t going to be tough, but I didn’t want you to feel pressured into spending time with me when it’s the first time you’ve got to see your family since the start of term.”

Louis gave Harry’s upper arm a comforting squeeze, “We’ve got over a month off. I’m sure I can find some time in there somewhere to fit you in.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ joke but smile as Louis tugged him along.

“Seriously Haz,” The omega persisted as they continued on their way to dinner, “of course I want to see you. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t. Maybe we can meet halfway in Manchester or Leeds or Sheffield or something.”

Harry smiled happily, “That’d be great. That way I can give you your birthday present a bit closer to your actual birthday, and your Christmas present.”

Shit, Louis thought, realising that it hadn’t even occurred to him that he’d need to get Harry anything for Christmas. What do you get someone who’s rich and probably already has everything?

“You don’t have to get me anything,” Louis said instead.

Harry scoffed, “Course I do, it’s your birthday. Of course I’m going to get my boy something for his birthday.”

Louis bit his lip and looked at the ground as they walked, he could feel Harry’s eyes on him.

“I mean…” Harry started again, sounding tentative again, “You don’t have to get me anything… I mean… I don’t want you to have to spend money on me, just getting a train ticket to come and see me will be more then I could ever ask for.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Well if you’re getting me something then of course I have to get you something.”

“Well then I’ll just get you a birthday present and not a Christmas present,” Harry justified, “that way you don’t have you get me anything until February.”

Louis snorted, “You’ll just say it’s only for my birthday so I won’t feel bad about not getting you something. I’m not stupid, and you’re not a good liar.”

Harry smiled bashfully, “Fine, but you really don’t have to get me anything. I just really like giving things to people.”

Louis smiled back at the taller boy, “I know, but I’m still going to get you something. I promise I won’t spend my lifesavings on it or anything, but I’ll get you something.”

Harry chuckled, “Make sure that you don’t. You know that anything you give me will be special, just because it’s from you.”

Louis dry wrenched, “Enough, you’re putting me off my dinner.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before reaching out and linking their fingers together, “I can’t help it if I’m a romantic.”

Louis just shook his head as they continued their walk to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

The walk back to Louis’ room wasn’t anywhere near as cheerful. Harry was dawdling, and they’d taken a very convoluted route back to the college. Louis knew Harry was stalling, but eventually they were out of time. Harry walked him right to his bedroom door, rather than just to the front of Memorial or the entrance to the south omega wing as he often did. They stopped, standing awkwardly in front of Louis’ bedroom door, knowing full well that pretty much anyone in the gyp or either of the bathrooms would be able to hear pretty much everything they said.

“So…” Louis started before realising that he had no idea where that sentence was going.

“Yeah…” Harry added, chuckling without any real humour.

Louis bit his lip, searching around for something to say that might delay the inevitable.

“Um… So I’ll text you something over the next couple of days in order to organise a catch up…” Harry started instead, “maybe we could aim for two weeks into holidays? That way you’ll have time to catch up with all your mates back home and won’t be disappearing as soon as you get home.”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, sounds good. We should organise something over the next week though, cause train tickets are always so much more expensive closer to the date.”

Harry nodded in turn, “Yeah, hadn’t thought about that. Let me know if you need help with money.”

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing full well that there was no way he was going to ask Harry to help him with that.

“Sheffield is probably the cheapest for you to get to yeah?” Harry continued, obviously having not seen, or else chosen to ignore, Louis’ eye role, “Or Meadowhall.”

“Yeah that’s because they’re the least interesting,” Louis pointed out, “I mean there’s nothing to do in Meadowhall except shop, and I don’t have money, and I don’t want to give you an excuse to spend all of yours on me either, before you say anything.”

“Sheffield then?” Harry replied, “Maybe we could get concert or game tickets or something. We’ll figure something out.”

Louis nodded as the two of them descended into awkward silence again.

“So I suppose I should go…” Harry said after a beat.

“Probably,” Louis said reluctantly, “You have to get up early in the morning.”

“Yeah…” Harry agreed though he made no move to leave.

Louis let out a bark of awkward laughter, “So this is uncomfortable.”

Harry chuckled, “Agreed. It’s just… I don’t want to leave.”

Louis smiled sadly, “And I don’t really want you to leave, but you’ve got to go at some point, and dragging it out isn’t going to help.”

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat that Louis would have sworn was a whine. Louis smiled, popping up onto his toes and giving the alpha a quick kiss before turning to unlock his door. The whine quickly turned to a growl as strong arms wrapped around his waist and spun him back to face Harry. Louis yelped as his spine hit the wood of his bedroom door. Harry was giving him something that looked suspiciously like a glare, making Louis gulp.

“If you think that I’d let you go with nothing but that pathetic excuse for a kiss when there’s a chance I won’t see you for a month you’re seriously mistaken,” Harry whispered darkly, his nose inches from Louis’.

Louis could feel himself blush, hoping more than anything that no one was listening. The bedrooms were sound proofed for obvious reasons but anyone in the gyp room or the bathrooms would be able to hear what was going on. At the same time, there was no way he was going to ask Harry inside, he didn’t need the temptation of his bed being right under their noses.

Louis squirmed half-heartedly, giving Harry’s chest a feeble smack as his feet left the ground.

 “Tell me you want me to go and I’ll put you down right now,” Harry said quietly, bumping his nose against the omega’s.

Louis bit his lip, trying to look at anything but Harry’s mouth. Unfortunately, Harry was so close that his eyes were really the only other thing that he could get in focus and his blown out irises were not helping at all.

“Hmm?” Harry asked with a smirk, “Got nothing to say love?”

Louis wriggled a bit more, trying to ignore the heat from Harry’s breath on his face.

“Brut,” He said, unable to think of anything more articulate.

Harry’s smirk grew as he repositioned himself to pin Louis more efficiently to the wood, one leg push between his own. “Hu little one? Does this make you uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?”

Louis huffed, “Uncomfortable isn’t the word I would use.”

Harry threw his head back as he laughed, “There’s my boy.” 

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry’s refocused on the omega, “You’re very annoying you not that?”

Harry smiled smuggle, “I know. You love it.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, but didn’t grace the remark with a comment.

“Seriously though,” Harry added, “If you want me to stop-“

“I don’t.” Louis said quickly, before he gave himself a chance to overthink it.

Harry smiled softly, before leaning forward to bump their noses together again before he sealed their lips together. It was nowhere near as heated as Louis had been expecting. Harry kept it gently as he worked Louis’ mouth open with his own, holding Louis’ in place with his body so that his hands could run up and down the smaller boy’s side. The hands Louis had been using to smack Harry moments earlier grabbed handfuls of Harry’s jumped to cling on to.

Unlike the last time they’d kiss however, Harry refused to relinquish control. He rebuffed any attempt on Louis’ part to deepen the kiss or increase the intensity. Louis didn’t know how he felt about that. He’d never liked feeling out of control, which was the main reason he’d never really dated before moving away from home. Most alpha’s made it clear from the onset who was in charge and hardly even asked Louis’ opinions on things. But while he liked being in control of decisions he also couldn’t deny that being turned on often made him want to act submissively, as much as Louis hated it.

Louis whined, hoping to geode Harry into taking it further but the taller boy just chuckled.

“Easy kitten,” He said against Louis’ lips, “Just a couple of weeks ago you were very clear that you weren’t going to jump into bed with me.”

“Only because I thought that was all you wanted,” Louis huffed, letting his head thud back against the wood of the door so he didn’t have to look at the smirking alpha.

“Oh?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, “So now that you don’t think that you’re ready to just invite me in?”

Louis pecked at Harry through his eyelashes, “Not if you’re just going to get me rowed up and then leave.”

Harry chuckled as he stepped back, “But the anticipation is half the fun.”

Louis glared at the alpha as he re-found his footing on the carpet. “You’re one of the most frustrating people I’ve ever met.”

“And god am I glad we’ve met,” Harry replied seriously, cupping the side of Louis face with one large hand.

Louis’ face softened as he attempted to joke, “Yeah well, aren’t you glad I’m long suffering?”

“Yeah I am,” He said just as seriously.

Louis pursed his lips as he looked at the ground, “You’re making it really difficult for me to be sassy right now.”

Louis wasn’t certain why he’d been so relaxed with the physical intimacy but was finding Harry being emotionally intimate so unsettling. Harry smiled tightly, obviously having picked up on some of Louis’ discomfort.

“I’ll miss you, love,” Harry said gently, forcing the other boy to meet his eye.

Louis squirmed under Harry’s gaze, “You’ve got my number; you can talk to me whenever you want.”

Harry gave a half-hearted smile, “It’s not the same.”

“I know,” Louis’ sighed, “I’ll miss you too.”

Harry nodded, before leaning forward slowly to give Louis a fleeting kiss.

“Goodnight little one,” He said sadly, “Message me when you reach Doncaster? And let me know if you need anything, anything at all.”

“Night Haz,” Louis said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

Harry smiled tightly before turning away and heading down the stairs. Louis frowned, disliking leaving things where they were but unable to think of anything that could possibly improve the situation. Instead he pulled his keys out of his pocket and began unlocking his door. He’d just gotten it open, using his foot to hold it open as he removed the key from the door, when footsteps came thudding back up the stairs behind him.

“I almost forgot,” Harry huffed, as Louis turned back around with a frown.

In Harry’s had was clutched an envelope with something written in black across the front.

“What?” Louis asked glancing from Harry’s face to said envelope.

“Zayn asked me to give this to Niall, but I probably won’t see him before I go so I was going to ask you if you could pass it along…” Harry said in a rush, tripping over his own words, “If that’s alright with you.”

Louis nodded, looking down at the letter as Harry handed it to him, trying to figure out what Zayn could possibly say in a letter that he couldn’t say in person or via text.

“Thanks…” Harry said hesitantly, before stepping back towards the stairs, “I’ll go again…”

Louis nodded, still mulling it over with his foot still stuck in the door. Harry turned and headed back down the stairs. Louis looked up in time to see the dejected look on Harry’s face as he left making Louis realise he couldn’t leave it like that or else he’d be stressing about it for the next week.

“Harry!” Louis called, running after the alpha and letting his bedroom door slam shut.

Harry looked up in surprise as Louis came flying down the stairs towards him.

“Lou-?”

Louis slammed into the other boy, trusting Harry to be strong enough to stop the both of them from falling down the last of the stairs. Louis clung to the alpha, hiding his face in Harry’s neck and wrapping his arms around his torso. Louis felt Harry swallow as he returned the hug, closing his arms around the smaller boy and squeezing. They stood like that in the stairwell for a long time, wrapped around each other and unwilling to let go and have to say goodbye again.

Eventually Louis stood back, looking at his feet and feeling slightly embarrassed by his rather ungraceful behaviour. When he glanced up he discovered that Harry was practically glowing.

“Don’t be embarrassed love,” He said gently playing with the hair on the nap of Louis’ neck, “You know I feel the same.”

Louis looked up and nodded slowly, teeth tugging on his lower lip. “I will miss you.”

“And I you,” Harry replied with a warm smile, leaning his forehead against Louis’ for a moment before drawing back. “Let me know how the party goes. I’ll call you on Sunday, yeah?”

Louis nodded, smiling back as Harry started back down the stairs, not letting go of Louis’ hand until he absolutely had to.

“Night Lou,” He said as he finally let the smaller hand drop.

“Goodnight Hazzah,” Louis said gently, “Have a good trip.”

Harry nodded before disappearing around the turn in the stairs. Louis started back up the stairs slowly, unlocking his door for the second time that night and entering his room.

 

* * *

 

“So…” Niall asked, appearing in the doorway of the gyp room as Louis was preparing himself a bowl of cereal the next morning, “have a good snog last night?”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond, “Spying on us were you?”

“Not my fault I was in the shower when you came home,” Niall shot back, “I had to stay in there until he left.”

Louis glared at him, “What so you just stayed in the bathroom listening to us?”

Niall’s grin widened, “Well I didn’t want to interrupt. That would have just been awkward.”

Louis huffed, turning back to his breakfast and pouring milk into his bowl.

“I have to say,” Niall continued, entering the room properly and flicking on the kettle, “you guys took your bloody time. Does it really take that long to say goodbye? And then, just when I thought I could come put you started up again. And then… again!”

“We didn’t start back up again,” Louis said with an eye roll, “He’d forgotten to give me something. Something for you actually, though I suppose you know that seeing as you were listening at keyholes.”

Niall’s face perked up, looking interested, “For me? Has he decided that you’re too high maintenance and wants to give me a go?”

“Ha ha,” Louis said dryly, before taking his first mouthful of cereal and saying around it, “It’s not from Harry. It’s from Zayn.”

Louis’ head shot up at the sound of breaking china.

“Fuck!” Niall swore, looking down at the shattered pieces of the mug he’d been attempting to make tea in.

“Good to see you staying so cool, calm and collected,” Louis said with a smirk.

“Fuck off,” Niall said in exasperation before drying his hands off and turning to Louis, “So are you going to give whatever it was to me or what?”

Louis chuckled, “Yeah sure, just let me grab it.”

Niall followed Louis out of the gyp room and into the other boy’s bedroom. Louis picked up the envelope which he’d left sitting on his desk when he went to bed the previous night and handed it to the blond, still cradling his breakfast in the other hand. Niall grabbed the paper with both hands, staring at the writing on the front. All it said was his name, all in caps.

“What is it?” Niall asked, weighing the envelope in his hand.

“I assume it’s a letter,” Louis said sarcastically, “and a bloody long one at that.”

Niall dropped down onto Louis’ bed, still staring at the envelope like it was going to scream at him like a howler.

“Are you going to open it?” Louis asked after a long moment when Niall didn’t move, “The suspense is killing me.”

Despite Louis’ words, the Yorkshire lad was the epitome of casual as he swung backwards and forwards on his desk chair, eating his cereal.

Niall glanced up at him and Louis just raised his eyebrows in response. The Irishman pressed his lips together before flipping the envelope over and breaking the seal. Niall pulled two folded up pieces of paper out of the envelope and proceeded to staring at them.

“Well?” Louis asked, when it became clear that the blond wasn’t going to elaborate, “What’s he say? Did he declare his undying love?”

“No…” Niall said slowly, “It’s not a letter.”

Louis frowned, moving off the desk chair and towards the other boy, “Then what is it?”

“Tickets.”

“Tickets?” Louis’ frown deepened.

“Plane tickets,” Niall said slowly, “He brought me plane tickets…. To Ireland.”

Louis stat down next to the other lad so he could look at the papers over his shoulder and check the dates, placing his bowl back on his bedside table as he did so.

“For the holidays?” Louis asked, though it was more of a statement than anything else.

“Yeah…” Niall breathed, “I told him I didn’t have the money to go home over the holidays. He said he’d pay for them. I didn’t think he’d actually do it.”

“Why not?” Louis asked, wondering just how far Niall’s relationship had proceeded in order to get to the point where the alpha would pay for international flights for him.

“Because I kissed him directly afterwards,” Niall stated, looking as if he was running on autopilot and not really hearing what he was saying, “and then I ran away.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, he had wondered how long it would be before Niall told him the full story of the kiss.

“I kinda thought,” Niall continued slowly, “that I’d fucked it up.”

Louis laughed, pulling the tickets out of his hand to see them more clearly, “You obviously did something right.”

Niall gave a breathy laugh, “Yeah.”

“Niall…”

“Yeah?”

“These flights are for this evening…”

“What?” Niall asked snatching the tickets back.

“You fly out of Heathrow today,” Louis elaborated, “best we get you on the train.”

Niall stared at him for a moment before saying, “I have to pack….”

“Yeah you do.”

Niall was suddenly up and moving. He flew out the door and into his own room, pulling his suitcase out from under his bed and starting to pile clothes into it.

Louis lent against the doorway watching him for a moment, before ducking back into the gyp room and making Niall another cup of tea.

“Here,” He said when he returned to Niall’s room, “drink this. I’ll do that.”

Louis started sorting through the clothes as Niall was obviously too frazzled to be being seeing straight.

“It’s December Niall, you’re not going to be needing shorts,” He commented as he started pulling the climate inappropriate clothing out of the bag and packing in the jackets and jumpers out of his wardrobe.

Niall wasn’t paying attention, fixating again on the plane tickets sitting on his bed. “I can’t believe he brought me these.”

“Yeah I’m getting that.” Louis replied, with a lopsided smile as he searched around in Niall’s draws for underwear and socks.

“I mean… they’re so expensive,” Niall continued.

“Not for a millionaire Niall,” Louis stated, chucking multiple pairs of socks into his bag, “I assume you’ve still got plenty of clothing at home?”

“Hmm?” Niall asked glancing up at the other boy, “Oh, yeah, I only brought some of my stuff.”

“Good, then you should take all your dirty clothes home with you so you don’t have to pay to wash them as you do here,” Louis said, grabbing the pile of dirty clothes off the other boy’s desk and dropping them haphazardly into the suitcase.

Niall nodded distractedly, “Yeah, good idea.”

“You should book your train tickets now,” Louis suggested as he added a couple of pairs of shoes and deodorant to the bag, “It’ll be cheaper than buying them at the station.”

“Shit, I have to call Dad!” Niall exclaimed, sitting up straight, “I’d told him I wasn’t coming home.”

Niall stood up and walked out the door, leaving Louis to check to make sure he’d packed everything the other boy would need.

“What’s going on?”

Louis jumped, looking up to find Perrie standing in the doorway.

“Oh hey,” Louis greeted as he looked around for inspiration as to what else Niall might need, “Last minute change of planes, Niall will be going home after all, but he’s got to be in London by three.”

“Three?” She said with raised eyebrows, “Then we better find him an express train.”

She moved to sit on the now empty desk, pulling her phone out and starting to tap away on it. Louis kept on with what he was doing, deciding not to explain the whole ‘Zayn paying for the tickets’ thing. Perrie was the queen of gossip after all, and neither Niall nor Zayn had given him permission to share that information, so he thought it was best kept to himself.

Eventually Niall reappeared, jumping slightly when he saw Perrie.

“Oh hey…” He said uncertainly, looking between her and Louis.

She glanced up at him, “I’ve booked you the fastest train I could find to London, you’ll need to change in the city and get on the tub to the airport but this should still get you there early enough to get through customers and catch your flight. It leaves in forty minutes though so I’ve also ordered you an uber. They’re on their way.”

Niall blinked at her uncomprehendingly for a couple of moment.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” She asked staring at the shirt he was wearing that he had very clearly slept in.

Niall glance down, “Oh, right… and I should brush my teeth.”

Perrie made no move to leave as Niall pulled his top off over his head. Niall glanced at her, but she was staring at her phone again. She glanced up when he shifted uncertainly.

“Oh don’t worry about me,” She said matter-of-factly, “I’m into boobs.”

Louis snorted in amusement as Niall shrugged and continued to get changed.

“Just to be clear,” Louis commented, grinning mischievously, “I’m not.”

Niall looked up in time to see Louis wink at him. Niall laughed, grinning widely for the first time since he’d opened the envelope.

Perrie’s phone beeped as Niall was pulling his shoes on.

“Your uber is here,” She stated, standing up and flipping his bag closed again, “You’ll have to skip brushing your teeth.”

Louis pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket as Niall ran his tongue over his teeth. “Here, at least your breath won’t stink. Can’t help with the furry feeling though.”

Niall took a piece of gum and stuffed it in his mouth, before hefting his back up and onto his shoulder. Perrie and Louis followed Niall out of the room, letting the door swing closed behind them and lock.

“Got everything?” Perrie asked, “Deodorant, underwear, phone charger.”

“Shit,” Niall said moving back to his door, “My charger.”

“It’s in your bag,” Louis said quickly, pulling Niall back towards the stairs by his bag strap, “inside your boots.”

Niall looked relieved, “Oh, thanks.”

The three of them descended the stairs together, Niall tripping over his own feet as they reached the bottom. They stumbled out the building together and towards the drive where a silver Honda was idling, the driver leaning against the passenger side door.

“Perrie?” The driver asked.

“That’s me,” The girl replied, “But he’s your passenger, I’m just paying for it.”

“You don’t have to…”

“It’s done,” She replied quickly, “And I’ve text you your train ticket conformation. You’ve just got to print them at the station.”

“Thank you,” Niall said, turning to give her a one armed hug, “Both of you.” He added as he did the same for Louis.  “Sorry I won’t be at the party tonight.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Perrie said before Louis had a chance to reply, “Us girl’s look after him.”

Niall smiled gratefully and climbing into the back of the car. The driver shut the door and moved to climb into the driver’s seat. Niall waved out the window as the car pulled away.

“Thank you,” Louis said to Perrie as the car disappeared out of the court, “He was losing his head a bit.”

She grinned back, “Everyone gets a bit overwhelmed in first year. Don’t worry about it.” She turned to him and rubbed her hands together. “Now, us girls are going out to lunch so you better go and get dressed.”

“Last I checked I’m not a girl…” Louis said slowly.

“No but you are one of us so…” Perrie replied with a shrug, “Then we’re going to do pre drinks in Jade and my rooms so we can all get ready together. We’ll go passed the supermarket on the way home from lunch to get alcohol. If you come you won’t get stuck drinking whatever cheap shit Jade decides to buy.”

Louis thought about it for a moment before sprinting back into the building to get changed. The sound of Perrie’s laughter followed him.

 

* * *

 

Louis was very hung over the next day and he had a large hole in his memory of the night before. He had a vague recollection of holding Eleanors hair out of the way while she vomited, and of singing a very bad remediation of ‘Accidently in Love’ with Perrie and Jade but not much else. He wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten home or never lone when, but the taste in his mouth was not a good omen.

He took a very long shower, before haphazardly throwing everything back into his suitcase. There was some cold left over chips sitting on his desk which told Louis they’d at least had the foresight to get food on the way home, Louis didn’t want to think about how bad his stomach would be if he hadn’t eaten anything before going to bed.

He forced himself to eat some breakfast before heading to the station himself. The feeling of the train carriage moving under his did nothing to help his stomach. He was grateful for the need to change train at Peterborough, it gave him a chance to walk on solid ground and to go to the toilet in something that wasn’t swaying. On his connecting train he grabbed some chips off the trolley man and curled up across his and the empty seat next to him, which had been meant to be Niall’s, and promptly went to sleep. He woke up just in time to stumble off the train. Glad he hadn’t slept through his stop and ended up in York.

He spotted his mother just as he was shoving his ticket into the barrier machine. He awkwardly maneuverer his bag though the gate before half jogging to give her a hug.

“You look half dead,” She commented dryly, “They’re supposed to educated you, not kill you.”

She pulled the bag off his shoulder and stuck it over her own, keeping her other arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Where’s your friend?” She asked, looking around the station behind him.

“Change of plans,” Louis explained, “He got to go home after all.”

“Oh well, that’s nice.” She said as they started moving toward the carpark. “The girls are all over at friend’s houses, I was going to pick them up on the way home but I might drop you home first. Maybe you can have a power nap or take a shower before you get bombarded by girls wanting you to do their nails.”

Louis chuckled as they climbing into the car, glad his mother knew him so well.

 

* * *

 

Louis was woken up an hour or so latter by insistent banging on his bedroom door, or at least what had once been his bedroom door.

Louis had been the only one of the kids who had his own room. It was a tiny box room which fit nothing except his single bed and a small chest of draws which he used as a bedside table. Most of his clothes were kept in plastic boxes under the bed due to the lack of space for storage. Charlotte and Felicity shared a room, as did the twins.

Louis didn’t know how he felt about seeing his tiny little room transformed into Lottie’s room. It was his bed, and his furniture, but they were her posters on the walls and her make up on the bedside table. He knew it didn’t make sense for the room to be empty for more than half the year, especially when Lottie could present at any time. And unless she presented as beta she was going to need her own room. As it was she was a late bloomer, most girls presented as they went through puberty, but then she was very skinny, and Louis knew that had an effect of hormone levels.

Despite knowing all that it still made Louis feel uncomfortable. It kinda felt like they were replacing him, or forgetting him. His leaving hadn’t left a gap at all, or at least it hadn’t taken them long to fill it and remove any trace that he’d ever been there. Louis knew he was being silly, he was still in the photos on the walls of the entrance hall and the living room, and his little football goal was still in the backyard but it still felt wrong.

Eventually Louis gave up on rationalising his feeling and moved to open the door simply to end the incessant noise. The twins exploded into the room before the door was even open properly.

“Louis! Louis! Louis!” The chanted as they knocked him backwards onto the bed.

Their bouncing on top of him quickly reminded him that he was still rather hung over. Louis groaned half-heartedly, pushing himself back into a sitting position so he could fend off both the girls and the nausea.

“Hello my loves,” Louis said when he’d righted himself and the contents of his stomach had stopped trying to come out his mouth, “Have you been good for Mummy?”

They both nodded innocently, though Louis hadn’t failed to see the look they exchanged before they’d answered.

“Yeah sure…” Louis said suspiciously as he scooped one up under each arm and carrying them out of the room.

They both giggled hysterically as Louis limped across the landing. He had to put them down when he came to the stairs, knowing full well that they were now too big for him to be able to safely carry both of them down them at the same time. They ran down the stairs ahead of him as he followed more slowly.

There was banging coming from the tiny cramped kitchen, as there almost always had been throughout his childhood. He knew that they had been in another house when he was a toddler, before Lottie had been born, but he didn’t remember it. This was the only house he’d ever lived in as far as he was concerned and would always be home, but the truth was it was too small.

The kitchen opened off the entrance hall which contained nothing but half a dozen pairs of dirty wellington boots and the stairs. Behind the kitchen was the living room, which was stuffed full of couches, toys and the TV, and which opened on to the backyard. On the floor above was the older girl’s room and the family bathroom, along with the linen cupboards. The second floor had the master bedroom, and the twin’s room. Louis’ room was the only thing on the next floor up, hidden in the attic amongst the eves. Louis knew that they were quite lucky to have a decent sized backyard, but that didn’t help with lack of storage or personal space. Fizzy struggled the most with lack of alone time, being the introvert of the family and often hung out in her room while everyone else was in front of the TV.

“Hello, hello, hello,” Louis said as he arrived on the bottom floor, “what’s going on in here?”

His mother was at the stove, as she almost always was when she wasn’t at work, and Charlotte was riffling through the fridge.

“Decided to get out of bed did we?” Lottie asked with raised eyebrows, as she chewed on a carrot.

Louis stuck his tongue out at her as he moved to hug Fizzy who had appeared through the door to the living room. The twins bounced around the tiny kitchen island, looking for things to eat before Jay managed to shoo them into the lounge room where they were out of the way.

“Lottie be nice and give your brother a hug,” His mother instructed as Louis let go of Fizzy, “Then go and entertain the twins, give me a chance to actually finish dinner.

Lottie rolled her eyes but did as she was told, giving Louis a long, firm hug despite her feigned disinterest. She then took herself and her half eaten carrot into the lounge room and, judging by the noise, turned the TV on.

Fizzy and Louis squeezed into a corner so their mother could open the oven, checking on the vegetables roasting inside it.

“Good, they’ll be done by the time the meat is,” She said to herself, “Fizzy could you go and grab some rosemary from the garden? I forgot to put it on the potatoes. Louis you can help me with the pudding.”

Louis quickly fell back into the routine of the controlled anarchy that was his family home, dodging around his sisters whenever he wanted to get anywhere and having to yell over the top of one or more of them whenever he wanted to talk to someone.

His father arrived home shortly before six, giving Louis a thump on the back before heading upstairs to have a quick shower before dinner was served. The finished food was piled onto the kitchen island and Jay stood off to one side handing plates to the girls as they toddled passed, helping themselves to food as they went along. There was no such thing as formal dining in the Tomlinson household. Without an actual dining room, nor even room for a dining table they almost always ate on the couches in the living room. The girls would often eat their breakfasts sitting at the kitchen bench but considering there were only three stools they couldn’t all do that at the same time. 

Louis helped Daisy and Phoebe get their food, as they were both still too small to see clearly over the top of the bench, and pretending not to see Fizzy putting her greens back in the pot and disappearing into the living room before anyone could notice. Louis’ father took twice as much meat and potatoes as anything else as was usual and Jay didn’t get into the living room to actually start eating until everyone else had almost finished due to her insistence that she put everything away before she ate herself. Louis never could figure out why she did that, it wasn’t like it was going to go off in the half an hour it would sit there while they ate, and they didn’t have any pets who might attempt to eat it.

The news was playing on the TV while they ate, and Louis had the realisation that it was the first time he’d seen the news since he started Uni. He hadn’t missed it at all and he hadn’t realised just how unimportant most of the shit they reported on was. All the actually important news stories he saw online and everything else was exaggerated, fear mongering. Despite his newly discovered dislike of the local news Louis was enjoying being back with his girls. He was so distracted by Daisy and Fizzy arguing over a couch seat that he hadn’t even thought about Harry until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Louis awkwardly pulled it out while trying to avoid tipping his food all over the floor. Once he’d retrieved it and unlocked it he discovered a text from the alpha.

_Just messaging to say that I hope you arrived home safely and are enjoying being with your sisters again_ , it read, _I’ll call you tomorrow xx_.

Guilt washed over Louis as he realised that he’d promised to message Harry once he’d gotten home, but between his sisters and his hang over he’d completely forgotten.

_Hey Haz,_ Louis typed back, _Sorry I didn’t message you when I arrive home. In all honesty I forgot, I’m still a bit hazy from last night. Hope you and your family are well. Talk to you soon. Xx._

It was moments later that Harry’s reply came through.

_Can’t wait, little one xx_

Louis smiled fondly at his phone, it was just like Harry not to even acknowledge his apology. In Harry’s eyes there probably wasn’t anything to apologies for. Louis looked up just in time to see Lottie smirking at him across the room.

“Louis’ texting an alpha,” She quipped loudly.

Louis stock his tongue out at her as the rest of his family members turned to look at him.

“How is Harry?” Jay asked kindly between mouthfuls.

“He’s fine,” Louis replied firmly, “He was just checking that I got home ok.”

His mother cooed as Daisy pipped up, “Who’s Harry?”

“Louis’ boyfriend,” Lottie sing-songed back.

“Charlotte don’t tease your brother,” Jay replied firmly, giving Louis an understanding look, “Your turn will come soon enough, and then you’ll see just how complicated it can be.”

Louis smiled thankfully despite knowing full well that she wasn’t about to let it go that easily, and that this wasn’t going to be the last he heard about it.

“How’s school going?” He asked instead, looking between the girls.

Fizzy just shrugged, but Daisy and Phoebe launched into an explanation of their last group project, arguing over whose digestive system power point was better.

Louis nodded and laughed along at the right moment, trying not to notice that his father wasn’t joining in at all.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Louis discovered why.

Much to Louis’ surprise Lottie gave up the box room almost straight away. All Louis had to do was point out that he’d likely have at least one heat while home and she was moving her winter clothes and other odds and ends back into Fizzy’s room. Louis went to bed fairly early, at the same time as the twins, as he was still tired after being up most of the previous night.

He’d only been asleep for a few hours when he awoke to raised voices emanating from the floor beneath his bed. Louis knew what room was directly beneath his, it was his parent’s. It was just loud talking to begin with, but it seemed to escalate quickly. They weren’t shouting, at least not yet. His mother at the very least was trying to be quiet but even her hissed comments were loud enough to hear.

“We don’t have the money Mark!”

“I got paid two days ago!”

“Yes and it went on the groceries and this month’s water bill. I told you that.”

“Well if you didn’t insist on buy organic…”

“Oh so you’d prefer for your children to be stuffed full of antibiotics and chemicals, would you?” She hissed.

“I’d prefer to actually have some money left over from my pay check to use on other things we need.” He barked back, “I mean tonight was a perfect example, we didn’t need all that food! And roasts are expensive.”

“It’s my boys first day back, we had to do something!”

“I’m sure ‘your boy’ would have been perfectly happy with a chocolate pudding. He didn’t need that truck load of food, we’re going to be eating left overs for a week.”

“Well then, I guess I won’t cook tomorrow.”

“Fine!”

“You could take some of those left overs for lunch,” His mother suggested loudly, “instead of going out with co-workers every day.”

“Lunches are important for networking.”

There was a rustling and then some grumbling that Louis couldn’t make out.

Louis had always been aware that he could hear most things happening in his parent’s room. He remembered the day he realised that some of the noises he often hear through the floor were actually his parents having sex, he was pretty sure he’d been scarred for life. Knowing that they could probably hear everything he did made everything a million times worse considering his heats. Obviously this was why he father had been quiet all evening. Louis had to appreciate that they’d both waited till everyone one else was out of the room before they’d had the argument, but that made very little difference in a house the size of theirs.

Louis jumped as his door squeaked open. Louis sat up to see two pairs of eyes reflecting the moonlight back at him.

Louis smiled tiredly, “Come in then.”

The twins ran across the metre of space between the door and the bed and then crawled across it towards him. Really the girls were getting too big for bed sharing but the argument had obviously unsettled them. Louis couldn’t remember the last time they’d come and climbed into bed with him, but it had to have been at least two, if not three, years ago.

“It’s ok girls,” Louis said gently as one climbing under the blankets on either side of him, “Mum and Dad just argue something, just like Lottie and Fizzy, doesn’t mean that don’t love each other.”

“But…” Daisy started.

“They do it every night!” Phoebe cut her off.

“Every night?” Louis asked with a frown, “Are you sure you’re not exaggerating.”

Phoebe squirmed, “It feels like every night.”

Louis gave her a squeeze around the waist, “Don’t worry love, they’ve stopped now. Get some sleep.”

The girls wriggled around for a bit but eventually went still and obviously drifted off. Louis stayed awake for a long while thinking about what the girls had said. He wondered if it was the midnight visits from the girls that had made Lottie give up the room so quickly, or if it was the noise from the arguments. Either way the root cause was the same; his parent’s relationship was as rocky as ever.

 

* * *

 

Louis didn’t say anything about the argument the next day. Deciding that if his mother wanted to talk about it she’d bring it up, but he made sure to do as much of the housework as he could in hope of relieving some of her stress. If she noticed Louis’ sudden interest in chores she didn’t comment. Fizzy had spent most of the day in her room and Charlotte disappeared to go shopping with some friends almost as soon as she’d gotten up. But the twins at least seemed mostly unaffected by their interrupted night, happily playing in the backyard with one of the neighbouring kids from across the street.

Louis was just moving his wet washing out of the washing machine and into the drier when his phone rang.

“Hey Haz,” Louis answered quickly, “How are you?”

Louis continued chuck his washing into the drier, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“I’m good, love. How are you? How are your sisters?” Harry asked gently.

Louis quickly slammed the door of the drier and switched it on.

“Give me a couple of minutes so I can get up to my room and I’ll answer that,” Louis said quickly, not wanted to be overheard but his mother in the living room.

“Is this not a good time?” Harry asked, sounding uncertain.

“No, no. It’s alright,” Louis said, taking the stairs two at a time, “I just hate the feeling of being listened to by someone when I’m on the phone.”

“Oh ok,” Harry replied, sounding relieved, “Well then let’s talk about the party instead.”

Louis grinned, “It was great. Niall’s going to be livid when he finds out what an awesome night he missed.”

“Wait…” Harry said in confusion, “Why wasn’t Niall there? Isn’t he with you?”

“Didn’t Zayn tell you?” Louis asked back, as he reached his floor.

“Tell me what?” Harry sounded even more confused, “You’re not saying Niall’s with Zayn?”

Louis snorted, “No, I’m not. I don’t think things have gone quite that far between them yet. Though it has apparently gone far enough for him to be paying for Niall to fly to Ireland.”

“Zayn paid for Niall to go home?” Harry asked in surprise as Louis closed the door to his bedroom behind him and flopped onto his bed.

“Yeah, that’s what was in the envelope you gave me,” Louis explained, as he stopped bouncing, “plane tickets to Dublin.”

“Wow,” Harry stated, as Louis rolled onto his back, “Well I didn’t see that one coming.”

“No, me neither,” Louis replied with a smile, “But I’m glad he did. Niall was really upset about not seeing his family. He tried to pretend he was excited about hanging out with me all holidays but he was just doing it to be nice.”

“How come you don’t let me pay to send you overseas?”

Louis could practically hear the smirk in his voice, “That’s not even close to being the same thing and you know it.”

Harry laughed straight down the phone line, making Louis hold it away from his ear until he settled, “Aw, but I want to take you on a romantic trip to Paris.”

Louis snorted, “Yeah sure, maybe you can buy me a car while you’re there.”

“If I thought for a moment you’d accept it…”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Louis huffed back, “damn good thing I wouldn’t then isn’t it, because otherwise you’d be broke.”

Harry chuckled, “It’d be worth it.”

Louis rolled his eyes but denied to comment.

“So are you in your room now?” Harry inquired, “Can I ask about how you and your family are?”

Louis smiled tightly, “Yeah, and obviously things here haven’t gotten any better since I left.”

“Did you expect them to?” Harry asked, “I know you said that your parents were on the verge of divorce…”

“I think they are,” Louis sighed, he’d spoken to his mother about it before he’d headed to uni but he’d hoped it would blow over like it had in the past, “I’d kinda hoped that having one less person in the house would relieve some of the pressure.”

“How so?”

“Well… it’s a tiny house,” Louis started slowly, “we live in each other’s pockets. I just thought that getting out would give everyone a bit more space, and it’d be one less mouth to feed, and one less person contributing to the water and electricity bills and what not.”

“Well yes…” Harry said gently, “but at the same time you’re the eldest and most mature so you’re probably the member of the family causing the least amount of stress. You’re aware of the effect you have and therefore can self-monitor. You can help around the house and look after your sisters. Isn’t that why you started uni late?”

Louis nodded before realising that Harry couldn’t see him, “Yeah, I wanted to help, and Mum was clearly grateful but… maybe I just delayed the inevitable.”

“Why? Has something happened?”

“They had a fight last night,” Louis admitted with a sigh, “the twins were so upset they climbed into bed with me.”

“Aw damn,” Harry sounded sad, “that’s shit, sorry love. Were they alright?”

“They seem to be,” Louis replied, “but then they spoke as if it had been happening quite regularly.”

“Have you spoken to either of your parents about it?”

“No, but then Father and I aren’t particularly close,” Louis confessed, “he was always better with the younger girls then with me. And if Mum wanted to talk she’d say something.”

“She might not want to burden you,” Harry suggested.

“Maybe, but then the fight last night was kinda about me, so I’d feel awkward bringing it up.”

“About you?” Harry sounded upset, “What do you mean?”

“It’s was mostly about money,” Louis said quickly, “but Dad did bring up how much Mum had spent on my coming home dinner.”

Harry whined on the other side of the phone, “Is it usually money they argue over?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Louis hissed quickly, “It won’t help anyway. They’ll just find something else to argue about. Just like me staying for another year to help with the house work and looking after the girls didn’t really help.”

“If you’re sure,” Harry said slowly, “I’ve already spoken with Father about taking over the paying of your uni fees.”

“Harry!”

“What?” Harry said calmly, “Why will you accept the money from Zayn’s family but not from mine?”

“Because Zayn doesn’t give a damn about me,” Louis snapped without thinking.

“So you can accept help from a stranger but not from someone who actually cares about you?” Harry asked with a snort.

Louis opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before realising that Harry had actually hit the nail on the head.

“You know what that is right?” Harry continued, obviously not bothered by Louis’ silence, “The reason you let people who aren’t attached or involved with you help?”

“I have a feeling you’re about to tell me,” Louis said dryly.

“Pride.”

“Fuck off.”

“No listen,” Harry said quickly, sounding almost excited, “It’s just pride. When a stranger helps you you’re not worried about what they think, or how their perception of you will change when you accept that help. But when someone who cares about you, like I do, offers to help you refuse, because you’re worried that they’ll think less of you for it.”

Louis was silent.

And Harry was silent.

And Louis was silent for a bit longer.

And Harry waited.

“Maybe…” Louis said after a long while.

“Maybe?”

“Yeah maybe,” Louis said firmly, “but I think there’s more to it than that.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed easily, “tell me.”

Louis thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to word it without insulting Harry or anyone else, “I think it’s because when strangers offer me things they don’t expect anything in return.”

Louis could practically see Harry frowning, “In my experience it’s the other way around. It’s the strangers who want something and your friends and family who don’t. The uni fee paying system is a perfect example.”

Louis sighed, “Ok… well maybe it’s that I don’t expect anything from myself when the help comes from a stranger.”

“So it’s not that they don’t care about you, it’s that you don’t care about them…”

“Exactly!” Louis exclaimed, wondering why it had taken him so long to get to that answer, “I don’t give to shits about Zayn’s family, I’ll happily take their money if they’re dumb enough to give it to me.”

Harry laughed, and Louis could picture him, head thrown back and long throat on display. Louis smiled, glad there was a phone between them so Harry couldn’t see the fond showing through.

“And I know you’re going to say that you don’t except anything from me and that you just want to do something for me,” Louis continued as Harry’s laughter receded into a chuckle, “but I expect something of myself with you.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be silent.

And Louis’ to wait.

And wait.

“Well…” Harry started slowly, “I suppose there’s a compliment of some sort in there somewhere.”

Louis chuckled with a small shake of his head, “How so?”

“It means you care.”

“I do care,” Louis admitted quietly.

This time they were both silent.

For a long time.

“So will you let me?” Harry asked after a while, “Or at least my father, pay for your uni and college fees?”

“Why do want to?” Louis asked in exasperation, “It’s not like Zayn’s family can’t afford it.”

“I don’t like not know why people do things,” Harry replied making Louis frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, why is Yaser paying your fees?” Harry asked.

“Because it’s what the rich families do…”

“But why?” Harry repeated.

“Because…” Louis started and then stopped, before trying again, “because the richer families pay for the perspective mates of their offspring to attend uni so they don’t mate with an uneducated bum.”

Harry snorted in amusement, “That’s why most of them do it yes, by why is Yaser doing it? There is and never has been any hope in hell of Yaser letting any of his children mate with someone who couldn’t even afford to go to uni. His children will mate with people who have both the breeding and the money, not just one or the other. So why is he paying for your school fees? He would never let you mate with Zayn.”

It was Louis’ turn to snort this time, “Not that he’d ever need to worry about me wanting to.”

Harry chuckled, “No, but you get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah…” Louis nodded, “I’d never really thought about it. I just kinda accepted that it’s the done thing. I suppose you have a theory?”

“Nothing substantial,” Harry replied, “but the only one that really makes sense is that he’s hedging his bets.”

“How so?”

“You know,” Harry replied, “he’s currying favour.”

“You think he’ll want something from me somewhere down the line?” Louis asked, feeling rather unsettled.

“I don’t know…” Harry said uncertainly, “I don’t think it’s the omegas themselves that he’ll extract payment from, or even their families, at least… not their birth families.”

“Oh…” Louis got it, “He’s paying for my education because there’s a chance I’ll mate with someone important somewhere down the line and having me, or my future mate’s family, owe him one could be helpful.”

“Exactly,” Harry said, sounding pleased that Louis understood, “And as nice as he’s always been to me I’d prefer not to owe him anything, thanks all the same.”

“Well aren’t you cocky,” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

“I prefer to think of myself as quietly confident,” Harry said smugly.

“I don’t know, I think you’re confidence is pretty loud.”

Harry laughed, “Well, go big or go home.”

“If that’s a comment on my arse I’d prefer it if cease and desist.”

Harry did that laugh again, the one where his mouth opened wide enough to fit a small melon inside. Louis smiled, he was always a little pleased with himself whenever he got that response out of Harry.

“So,” Harry said between fits of laughter, “will you let my family take over your payments?”

“So I’m trading off owing Mr Malik for owing you,” Louis summarised, “And no you don’t need to tell me again about how you don’t expect anything, because we’ve already established that it’s about my expectations on myself not yours.”

“Well…” Harry said thoughtfully as Louis stared by at the flaky paint on his bedroom ceiling, “who would you prefer to owe? Me, who you know respects you and your autonomy? Or Yaser Malik, who is a businessman to the core and never does anything without good reason? And who doesn’t know or care about you or your circumstances?”

“Ok, I get your point,” Louis admitted, “If your family are fine with it then go ahead.”

Harry made a noise that was frighteningly close to a squeal, “Thank you.”

Louis shook his head, confused as to why Harry was thanking him when he was the one that was going to be spending thousands of pounds on him.

“Ok,” Harry continued when he’d composed himself, “I’ll get that sorted out, and I’ll talk to you in a few days, yes? And we can organise when I’m going to see you again then.”

“Yeah sure.” Louis agreed easily, smiling at how excited the other boy sounded.

“Brilliant. Well I’ll talk to you later love,” Harry said quickly, “and call me if you need to talk, even if it’s in the middle of the night and you just need something to drown out the fights ok?”

Louis’ smiled softened, “Yeah, sure Haz. Thank you.”

“That’s alright love. Have a good evening.”


End file.
